Love Work and Promise
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Dan kisah ini telah berakhir tapi kehidupan mereka tidak sampai disini. Thanks for your review... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Yei!! Ini fic ke 5 mss *tepuk tangan sendiri*

Ceritanya mungkin agak gaje *kayak biasanya*

Dan sangat-sangat sedikit humornya *tidak berbakat dibidang humor*

R&R ya ^^

Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Tapi fic ini punya mss.

Enjoy it ^^

**Love, Work and Promise**

Karakura School sebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal diantara para orang kaya , sekolah yang setengah kekuasaannya dimiliki oleh keluarga Kurosaki dan setengahnya lagi dimiliki keluarga Kuchiki. Keluarga yang sangat dihormati di Negeri itu.

Sekolah itu pun mempunyai asrama yang sangat luas asrama cewe dan asrama cowo. Secara tidak langsung Ichigo Kurosaki menjadi pemimpin dari para cowo, sedangkan para cewe tentunya yang memimpin adalah Rukia Kuchiki anak tunggal dari pasangan Byakuya dan Hisana.

Sekolah ini biasanya hanya diisi oleh anak-anak orang kaya, dan orang yang benar-benar pintar sehingga untuk masuk ke sekolah ini sangat sulit.

Kelas untuk cewe dan cowo digabung terkadang terjadi persaingan antara keduanya dengan membanggakan kekayaan atau membanggakan pemimpin mereka masing-masing yaitu Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tau tidak katanya Rukia-sama baru saja menjadi bintang disalah satu acara TV lho."

"Dia juga menjadi model parfum xxx kan??"

"Eh masak? Dia hebat sekali ya."

"Iya aku kagum padanya."

Itulah sedikit pembicaraan dari asrama cewe, Rukia Kuchiki adalah topic paling hot dan tak pernah terkalahkan.

"Hei tau tidak Ichigo-sama baru saja menjadi direktur utama salah satu perusaahan di Kurosaki company lho."

"Dia memang cowo keren aku saja sampai mengakui kehebatannya."

" Tapi ngomong-ngomong Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki memang pasangan yang cocok."

"Iya kamu benar."

"Tapi sayangnya mereka berdua terlihat seperti musuh"

Dan itu sedikit pembicaraan dari asrama cowo.

Rukia sedang berada di kamar asramanya. Di ruangan itu ada tempat tidur dengan seprei berwarna violet dan dinding yang bercat putih ada meja rias dan sebuah lemari baju, di dalam kamar itu pun dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dan terdapat sebuah piano yang melengkapi keanggunan kamar itu.

Rukia adalah seorang pianis yang berbakat begitulah kata teman-teman serta relasi ayahnya.

"Ya yah, kenapa meneleponku?" tanya Rukia kepada ayahnya lewat handphone.

"Hari ini ayah ada pertemuan dengan relasi ayah bersama ibumu jadi tolong kamu jaga diri ya." Pinta Byakuya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak.

"Ayah tidak ingin menyerahkan pekerjaan ayah padaku kan?" tanya Rukia dengan ragu-ragu.

Byakuya terdiam di seberang telepon.

"Tidak ayah tidak yakin kamu bisa mengatasinya jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Telepon ditutup dan Rukia pun terdiam ditempatnya melmparkan handphonenya ke kasur dengan sedikit kesal dan menuju kamar mandi.

**Love, Work and Promise**

"Bagaimana dengan rapat hari ini Ichigo-sama?" tanya Ishida sekretaris Ichigo dengan wajah bingung dan sedikit panik.

"Rapat jam berapa lagi?" tanya ichigo dengan malas.

"Jam 12.30"

"Hari ini aku ada ulangan." Ucap Ichigo dengan malas ia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kita bisa meminta guru anda untuk menunda ulangan itu kalau perlu membatalkannya."

Ishida menjawab dengan santai dan mengeluarkan handphone untuk menelepon kepala sekolah dan meminta penundaan ulangan itu.

"Tidak perlu bisa aku kerjakan dalam waktu singkat, yang lain ada schedule apa hari ini?" Ichigo mencegah Ishida dan menggenggam tangan cowo berkacamata itu.

"Hari ini anda harus meninjau beberapa lokasi, kita akan menambah cabang disebuah kota kecil." Ucap Ishida sambil melihat sebuah notes yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu.

"Baiklah sekarang tolong jangan ganggu aku dengan jadwal gila itu aku mau sekolah." Ichigo segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

**Love, Work and Promise**

"Ohayou Rukia-sama." Sapa seorang cewe dengan wajah ceria.

"Ohayou." Rukia menjawab dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan dan ia pun duduk di tempatnya kursi kedua dari pojok kanan.

"Hei Rukia. Kenapa lagi dengan wajahmu?" tanya Tatsuki sambil memberikan sebuah permen kepada Rukia.

"Ah biasalah masalah ayahku." Rukia menjawab sekedarnya.

Tatsuki adalah sahabat Rukia ia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal dan ibunya adalah seorang atlit yang diakui kehebatannya, Tatsuki pun jagoan sekolah dalam bidang karate.

"Oh ayahmu masih belum mempercayaimu soal perusahan itu? Kamu masih iri dengan Kurosaki yang sudah mampu memegang perusahaan?" tanya Tatsuki sambil membuat gelembung dari permen karetnya.

"Ya begitulah." Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

Tatsuki pun ikut-ikutan diam tetapi bukan itu hal yang harus ia lakukan .

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Tatsuki menepuk pundak Rukia pelan *pelan bagi Tatsuki*

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya karena kaget sekaligus kesakitan.

"Kamu punya bakat lain kan yang tersembunyi." Tatsuki tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Rukia.

"Kya!! Ichigo-sama datang." Teriak salah satu murid cewe dengan ganjennya.

"Ichigo-sama ohayou." Sapa mereka secara bersaamaan.

"Ohayou." Ichigo mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab salam mereka dengan sangat malas.

Ichigo mengambil tempat di sebelah Rukia. Dua calon pemimpin sekolah berada dalam 1 kelas kadang membuat kelas lain iri.

Tetapi Ichigo tidak pernah menyapa Rukia tepatnya mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa satu sama lain karena suatu hal.

"Cuaca hari ini sama sekali tidak cerah ya." Ungkap Tatsuki sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Sepertinya badai akan datang." Rukia melihat kea rah jendela ia tidak tahu bahwa Ichigo memperhatikan kesedihan diwajahnya itu.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Hari ini ulangan telah dimulai lebih tepatnya ulangan Matematika *pelajaran paling huwa!!* Ichigo dan Rukia yang adalah murid pintar menyelesaikan soal itu hanya dalam waltu 20 menit padahal jumlah soalnya 30 .

Rukia yang sudah bersantai pun hanya tidur-tiduran saja sedangkan Ichigo harus segera cabut karena janji rapatnya dengan salah satu relasi ayahnya.

"Ochi-sensei bolehkah aku pulang sekarang hari ini aku ada keperluaan." Ichigo berdiri dan meminta ijin pada gurunya itu.

"Oh ya tadi Ishida-san sudah membicarakan hal ini padaku kamu sudah selesai Kurosaki?" tanya Ochi-sensei sambil melirik kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk dan menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada Ochi-sensei, Ochi-sensei hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Ichigo pergi.

Ichigo tidak tahu kalau pandangan Rukia mengikuti langkahnya.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Saat itu Rukia sedang bersama dengan Tatsuki berniat kembali ke asrama, mereka tertawa bersama mengingat beberapa kejadian lucu dikelas ketika itu handphone Rukia berdering membawa sebuah berita yang mengejutkan.

"Ya, ini saya ada apa?' tanya Rukia dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa? Ayah dan ibu mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Rukia dengan sangat-sangat terkejut. Tatsuki yang mendengar hal itu pun terlihat sangat kaget.

Ditempat lain—

"Ini akan menjadi berita buruk buat Rukia." Ichigo melihat sms yang ditujukan padanya.

**Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan mereka berdua diyakini tewas akibat kecelakaan itu.**

Ichigo beranjak dari ruang kerjanya. Dan menelepon seseorang.

"Benarkah berita itu?"

Rukia berlari masuk ke sebuah Rumah sakit yang juga milik keluarga Kuchiki ketika itu seorang dokter yang menemuinya memasang wajah yang benar-benar merupakan berita buruk bagi Rukia.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Rukia dengan air mata yang jatuh terus menerus.

"Karena badai pesawat mereka oleng ketika akan terbang dan tergelincir lalu meledak sehingga mereka pun." Dokter menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata.

Rukia melihat 2 orang itu sudah ditutupi kain putih Rukia jatuh terduduk dan menangisi mereka berdua dokter pun hanya bisa melihat dengan sedih.

"Maafkan kami Rukia-sama kami sudah berusaha. Tapi mereka tewas ditempat."

Rukia masih menangis dan meremas-remas kain yang menutupi tubuh Byakuya dan Hisana.

Tiba-tiba saja banyak media yang berusaha masuk ke ruangan itu, Rukia yang sedikit panik segera berdiri, penjagaan diluar jebol sehingga para pencari berita mampu mendekati mayat pasangan Kuchiki itu.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Rukia-sama?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Apakah benar karena kecelakaan pesawat?"

"Bagaimana dengan warisan yang diberikan?"

"Bagaimana perasaan anda?"

Pertanyaan itu bertumpuk dan membuat Rukia pusing pandangan matanya sedikit buram kematian keluarganya satu-satunya sangat menyiksa batinnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang membuka jalan dan mengusir beberapa wartawan.

"Kalian pergi!" Bentak Ichigo yang baru saja datang, ichigo segera memegang Rukia yang kesadarannya tinggal setengah itu.

"Ichigo kamu?"

"Maaf Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum dan seketika itu pandangan mata Rukia gelap.

**Love, Work and Promise**

**Gaje kah?? Gomen.. hehehe *ketawa gaje***

**Hmm.. please repiu ya.*bingung mau ngomong apa***

**Teken ijo-ijo yang dibawah dengan semangat ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Yei Mss, semangat ngupdatenya nih.. ^^

Jadi mss ngupdatenya cepet hehehe

Thanks buat reviewnya

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Summary : Sebua perjanjian akan menghubungkan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki ke dalam sebuah ikatan akankah Rukia menyetujuinya. Love, Work and Promise "Haruskah aku menjilat ludahku sendiri?"**

Rukia tersadar disebuah kamar yang luas. Tempat ini sepertinya tidak asing kamarnya tapi entah kenapa parfum yang menguap diruangan itu adalah parfum cowo, wanginya mirip sekali dengan parfum orang itu.

Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menemukan Ichigo duduk di samping tempat tidur dan tertidur wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Pintu dibuka, Ishida masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menatap wajah Rukia dengan tatapan sinis. Rukia hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan wajah bingung apa salahnya pada pria itu??

Ichigo yang sejak tadi tertidur terbangun dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakkan, menatap Rukia dan tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah agak baikkan?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia terheran sendiri melihat tingkah mantan temannya itu.

_Seorang Ichigo menanyakan keadaanya padaku??_

"Kenapa kamu membantuku?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Itu karena-"

"Maaf Ichigo-sama hari ini kita ada pertemuan dan anda sudah menundanya selama beberapa jam jadi bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Ishida memotong kata-kata Ichigo sambil menaikkan kacamatanya , melihat ke notes yang ia pegang.

Rukia melirik Ishida dan Ishida membalas lirikan Rukia dengan sinis.

"Baiklah bisa kamu keluar sebentar aku ingin berbicara dengan Rukia." Pinta Ichigo.

"Tapi-"

"Bisa?" ichigo memaksa Ishida dengan satu kata dan membuatnya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan berat hati.

"Jadi? Bisa kamu jelaskan sekarang?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah yang mencoba tenang.

"Bisa, tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kamu melihat surat yang ada di meja itu." Ichigo berdiri dan melangkah menuju cermin memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit berantakkan setelah tidur tadi.

Rukia mengambil surat yang ada disampingnya.

Surat pertama berisi surat wasiat dari ayahnya yang memang selalu dipersiapkan jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya, ayahnya memang penuh persiapan. Rukia menunduk sedih mengingat semua dan membaca isinya, surat itu berisi bahwa Byakuya menyerahkan seluruh harta serta kepemilikan perusahaan kepada Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia sedikit kaget dengan isi surat itu sedangkan Ichigo mencoba melihat reaksi Rukia melalu pantulan kaca.

Dan surat kedua berisi pernyataan kesanggupan untuk memegang perusahaan, kalau ia tidak sanggup kepemimpinan perusahaan akan diserahkan pada Aizen Sousuke.

Kedua surat itu membutuhkan tanda tangan dari Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia sedikit meremas kertas itu dengan ekspresi sedih sekaligus muak.

"Ini yang ingin kamu jelaskan padaku? Apa kamu ingin membeli perusahaan ayahku, makanya kamu berbuat baik padaku?" Rukia membentak Ichigo dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ichigo hanya terdiam dan berbalik menatap cewe itu.

"Kamu berpikir sejauh itu?" tanya Ichigo dan mendekati Rukia yang masih labil dengan emosinya.

"Lalu apa? " Tanya Rukia, Ichigo semakin mendekati Rukia dan meletakkan jarinya dibibir Rukia.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku baru kamu boleh protes." Ichigo menatap mata Rukia dengan tenang, dan Rukia mencoba menepis tatapan itu berbalik dan sedikit menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau kematian ayahmu ini akan membuat seluruh pemilik saham dari perusahaan ayahmu heboh, dan kamu tahu juga mereka sedikit tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu." Ichigo menjelaskan dengan wajah serius. Rukia mengangguk tanda setuju ia mengakui ia memang tidak punya bakat untuk mengolah perusahaan besar itu.

"Dan kamu tahu kan siapa itu Aizen Sousuke?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia wakil ayahku yang terkenal dengan kelicikkannya, ayahku memang sedikit tidak percaya padanya namun karena kemampuannya ayahku masih memperkerjakannya di perusahaan." Jelas Rukia, Ichigo mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu mau kepemimpinan perusahaan ayahmu dipegang oleh orang itu?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia menggeleng tanda ia tidak setuju dengan usul itu.

"Kalau begitu apa kamu bisa memimpin perusahaan itu?" tanya Ichigo, membuat Rukia berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tidak yakin, sepertinya tidak bisa." Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu tapi—"

Rukia membaca kertas itu dan terkejut. Isinya benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal seperti ini, secara tidak langsung aku menyerahkan perusahaan ini padamu." Rukia melempar kertas yang sudah menjadi remasan itu.

"Payah kamu tidak membacanya sampai selesai ya??" Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Rukia terdiam lagi tadi dia memang baru membaca beberapa kata saja.

"Di dalam kertas itu ada tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa aku hanya mengajarimu membantumu dari belakang bukan menguasai perusahaan itu." Ichigo tersenyum melihat blushing di wajah Rukia, terlihat sudah kecerobohannya selama ini.

"Yah sama saja kan." Rukia mencoba menyangkal dengan segala cara.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan melirik alrojinya.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, sebaiknya kamu pikirkan tawaran dari MANTAN temanmu ini." Ichigo beranjak dari kamar itu dan tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu. Rukia sedikit mengumpat tingkah cowo keren itu, cowo yang diakui di negeri ini sebagai penerus perusahaan besar sedangkan ia hanyalah seorang cewe yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh relasi ayahny, dipandang sebelah mata dalam bidang bisnis tapi diakui menjadi calon artis.

Rukia mengambil kembali surat yang sudah ia lempar tadi. Membaca isinya dan melihat beberapa butir perjanjiannya.

"Apa aku harus menjilat ludahku sendiri?" Rukia berpikir sebentar dan menatap foto kedua orangtunaya didompet miliknya.

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini?"

**Love, Work and Promise**

"Ichigo-sama." Panggil Ishida ketika Ichigo dan dirinya sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju ke perusahaan telekomunikasi Kurosaki.

"Ya?" Ichigo membalas panggilan Ishida dengan senyum bahagia.

"Apa Ichigo-sama yakin dengan meminta Rukia-sama menjadi tunangan anda?" tanya Ishida dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya."

"Apa hal ini tidak akan menimbulkan skandal?" tanyanya lagi

"Bukannya ini malah menepis hubungan-hubungan yang digosipkan padaku?"

Ishida hanya diam tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Ichigo.

"Bagaimana dengan Orihime-sama?" tanya Ishida lagi dan Ichigo terdiam memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu."

**Love, Work and Promise**

Rukia pulang ke rumahnya hari ini untuk mengurus pemakaman orang tuanya, sekaligus mengurus beberapa hal diperusahaan ayahnya.

Surat pernyataan kesanggupan dan surat wasiat sudah ia tanda tangani tapi ada satu surat yang masih belum ia tanda tangani karena bingung sekaligus ragu.

"Rukia-chan." Panggil Isshin dengan pakaian yang serba hitam.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ayah dan ibumu."

Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

Lalu datang seseorang berambut hitam dengan kacamatanya.

"Rukia-chan aku turut berduka cita." Ia mencoba berwajah sedih tapi terlihat sekali di matanya kalau ia sedang sangat bahagia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba saja Aizen membisikkan kata-kata ditelinganya.

"Apa kamu yakin kamu mampu memegang perusahaan ayahmu itu?" Aizen tersenyum licik dan Rukia hampir saja mengamuk karena ucapan pria itu tapi seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Maaf Aizen-san bukankah anda sebaiknya tidak membicarakan hal itu disaat seperti ini?" Ichigo menatap tajam mata Aizen yang penuh kelicikkan itu.

"Oh maaf kalau begitu Kurosaki-kun." Aizen pun menyigkir dari sana dengan wajah kesal.

Rukia menghela nafasnya dengan berat sementara itu Ichigo yang berjas hitam dengan wajah sedih memberikan saputangan pada Rukia.

"Sebaiknya jangan tahan tangismu."

Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih tapi air mataku sudah kering hari ini." Rukia menolak sapu tangan itu dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi wanita.

Ichigo hanya menatap dari kejauhan.

"Mungkin memang aku salah menerima usul orang tua itu."

**Love, Work and Promise**

Sudah lewat 1 minggu dari pemakaman kedua orang tua Rukia dan untuk sementara itu perusahaan keluarga Kuchiki diserahkan pada Ukitake orang kepercayaan Byakuya Kuchiki. *yang pasti bukan Aizen*

"Rukia-chan." Panggil Tatsuki dengan wajah sedih.

"Katanya kamu mau keluar dari sekolah ini ya?" tanya Tatsuki dengan kecewa.

"Maaf ya, aku harus mengurus pekerjaanku jadi aku harus keluar."

"Kamu mau homeschooling ya?" tanya Tatsuki dengan sedih, Rukia pun hanya mengiyakan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Tatsuki memeluk Rukia, Rukia pun membalas pelukannya sahabatnya selama ini, haruskah ia meninggalkan sekolah ini.

"Aku juga Tatsuki."

"Rukia-chan jangan pergi." Keigo berteriak gaje, dan akan memeluk Rukia tetapi Tatsuki segera menghajar wajah cowo itu dan membuatnya terkapar tak berdaya.

Rukia cuma bisa swt melihat tingkah kedua manusia itu.

"Rukia-san semoga kamu berhasil ya." Mizuiro tersenyum pada Rukia dan Rukia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih.

Pertengkaran antara dua manusia a.k.a Keigo dan Tatsuki terus berlangsung. Sedangkan Mizuiro memencet tombol-tombol handphonenya. Dan Rukia menatap keluar jendela memikirkan penawaran yang diberikan Ichigo padanya.

**Love, Work and Promise**

"Kurosaki-kun." Panggil seorang cewe berambut coklat keorangean.

Ichigo yang sedang mengecek beberapa dokumen tidak melirik ke sumber suara yang sudah ia tahu siapa.

"Kamu kok cuek gitu sih?" tanya Orihime dengan genitnya, ia menarik-narik lengan baju Ichigo dan membuat cowo itu menoleh kearahnya.

Ichigo melepaskan kacamatanya dan melihat cewe itu dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Ayo temani aku makan siang, kamu sudah janjikan padaku." Orihime menarik-narik lengan baju Ichigo sekali lagi dan membuat Ichigo kesal.

"Bisa tidak nanti saja aku harus menyelesaikan berkas ini sebelum malam, atau aku akan terlambat masuk sekolah besok." Ichigo menepis tangan Orihime dan kembali ke pekerjaannya, Orihime menggembungkan mulutnya seperti ikan balon.

Pintu diketuk dan Ishida masuk kedalam ruangan Ichigo, ia melihat Orihime disana dan hendak berbalik pergi.

"Ada apa Ishida? " Ishida berbalik dan kembali menuju ke tempat Ichigo, sekilas ia melihat Orihime namun cewe itu malah menatap Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Ini adalah permintaan dari perusahaan sablon *emangnya ada istilah sablon di jepang???* mereka ingin memberikan penawaran barang yang bisa dijadikan alat promosi untuk perusahaan kita." Ishida menyodorkan kertas, Ichigo membacanya dan segera memberikannya kepada Ishida.

"Ditolak, aku tidak ingin kita mempromosikan barang-barang kita melalui barang-barang seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik jika melalui televisi atau Radio?" Ichigo menatap wajah Ishida dan Ishida pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kita sudah membuat janji dengan beberapa stasiun televisi dan mencari model untuk iklan lipstick terbaru kita." Ishida memberikan lagi sebuah kertas yang berisi kontrak kerja.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan modelnya sudah dipilih?" tanya Ichigo dan membaca kontrak itu.

"Belum-."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime, Ichigo menatap cewe itu dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak setuju, sebaiknya kita pilih bintang baru, seperti-"

"Seperti siapa?"

"Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo memperlihatkan sebuah majalah yang berisi tentang Rukia, model baru yang langsung melejit.

"Jangan bercanda, apa dia mau?" tanya Ishida, satu hal yang dipikirkannya hal-ini-tidak-lucu.

"Apa? Ichigo-kun mau memakai cewe itu jangan bercanda , produkmu tidak akan laku." Orihime memulai hinaannya, dan segera diberi Ichigo deathglare.

"Darimana kamu tahu hal itu? Apa kamu tahu strategi penjualan? Produk perusahaan Kurosaki tidak pernah gagal hanya karena model baru ." Ichigo membantah ucapan asala Orihime dan membuat Orihime patah kata.

"Tapi dia kan--"

"Apa? Dia akan memimpin perusahaan lain yang mungkin akan bersaing dengan kita?" tanya Ichigo tepat pada sasaran.

"Jangan dikira aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, kamu tahu kan hubungan ayahku dan ayah Rukia sudah seperti kakak adik jadi sebaiknya kita membantu mereka bukan menghancurkan mereka." Ichigo berdiri dari kursinya dan melihat majalah yang berisi foto-foto Rukia yang sedang berada di sebuah taman bunga.

Dengan dress berwarna putih dan topi berwarna biru warna yang senada dengan sepatunya, senyumnya mengembang diantara bunga matahari.

"Kamu tahu tidak setelah baju ini di iklankan dengan Rukia sebagai modelnya penjualannya meningkat, wajah manisnya mengalahkan seseorang." Ichigo melirik Orihime menyindir wanita itu dan yang disindir hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Jadi kalian masih mau meragukannya?" tanya Ichigo dan mereka berdua pun hanya diam tak berkutik

**Love, Work and Promise**

Gomenasai kalau chap kemaren kurang maksimal soalnya ide sangat meledak-ledak ngetik juga gak pake ngeliat *huahaha* jadi banyak EYD yang salah… =_=

Mss mau minta pendapat kalian buat fic Black White or Grey…

Kan ada beberapa adegan *cerita* di komiknya yang mungkin bikin sebel para penggemar IchiRuki salah satunya ada adegan diman Rukia tidur bareng sama seorang **** yang pastinya bukan Ichigo. Nah maka dari itu sebaiknya adegan *cerita* itu dimasukkan kedalam fic mss apa gak . Mss gak ungupdate fic mss yang 1 itu karena mss masih bingung jadi tolong pendapatnya ya ^^

Ichigo : "Yei aaku jadi orang kaya " *teriak gaje gak jelas*

Rukia :"Kenapa nii-san harus mati *nangis gaje*

AGJ :" hehe maaf ya Ruk, Ini bagian dari scenario, Ichigo kamu kok mau jadi tunangan Rukia?"

Ichigo :"Eh itu kan karena—"

Rukia : Blushing dan menunggu jawaban Ichigo.

Ichigo :" Karena—"

AGJ : main boneka

Rukia : masih nunggu

Ichigo :" Karena aku akan dibeliin zanpakatou baru oleh Isshin." *loncat-loncat gak jelas*

Rukia : sweet drop

AGJ : jaw drop

Zangetsu : kesel drop

AGJ :" Gimana kalau kita jadikan Kurosaki junior ini jus jeruk aja??" *bawa Zangetsu*

Ichigo :" Hehehe" *ngacir*

**Talkshow gaje buatan author gaje *AGJ***

**Yumemiru reirin : Gimana seru gak?? Hehehe**

**Yuinayuki-chan : hehe kasian ya mereka berdua cuma muncul sebentar trus meninggal *dikejar Byakuhisa fans***

**Mpin-itu-fifin : Ichigo nolong Rukia *teriak gaje***

**Bya-kun : Iya Ichigo masih sekolah, sama kayak Rukia. Byakuya emang terpaksa mati karena kalau gak ceritanya gak bakal kayak gini *ditimpuk* **

**Ichiruki Kurochiki : hehe berbakat ya hehe *gee r banget * *dihajar Ichigo ma Rukia***

**Ai : tenang aja di fic ini pelan-pelan tapi pasti Ichiruki semakin terlihat**

**Red-deimon-beta : hehe maafkanlah daku karena telah membuatmu menjadi penggmar Ichiruki tapi tidak apa-apalah pertahankan virus itu dan sebarkanlah maka kamu akan mendapatkan gelas cantik *promosi gila* Makasih buat perbaikannya gimana chap ini udah agak mendingan atau lebih parah??**

**ChappyRocksTheWorld : Rukia sudah tabah tapi ada masalah yang menghadangnya.**

**BakaMirai: Wah kurang panjang ya gomen~~ =_= gimana chap yang ini masih kurang panjang kah??**

Thanks buat reviewnya minna san..

**Ayo teken ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Apakah ngupdatenya masih terlalu cepat??

Gomen kalau emang gitu ya ^^

R&R please

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Summary : Sebuah perjanjian akan menghubungkan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki ke dalam sebuah ikatan akankah Rukia menyetujuinya. Love, Work and Promise "Kenapa kamu mau membantuku sekarang?" "Karena janji kita."**

**Love, Work and Promise**

Rukia sampai di rumah dengan tubuh lemas dan lelah setelah bertemu dengan beberapa relasi almarhum ayahnya untuk memberi tahu beberapa hal perubahan dalam perusahaan ayahnya itu, mengecek perkembangan rumah sakit milik ayahnya, perusahaan kosmetik hingga perusahaan fashion, badannya seolah remuk hari ini.

"Huah!!" Rukia menerbangkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan merenungkan lagi usulan Ichigo kemarin.

Rukia POV

"Apa sebaiknya aku menerimanya ya? Tadi beruntung saja Ukitake-san mau membantuku, tapi tidak mungkin ia yang kutunjuk sebagai pengganti ayahku dia sedang dalam keadaan sakit, aku juga tidak mungkin meminta si licik Aizen bisa-bisa ia membangun perusahaan sekaligus menjadikan perusahaan itu menjadi miliknya. Tapi—"

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mengeluarkan selembar surat perjanjian dari kantongku.

"Aku memang bisa memanfaatkan hal ini aku yakin Isshin-san tidak akan protes."

Aku merogoh tasku dan menemukan bullpen setelah berpikir lama dan menghela nafas aku pun menandatangani kertas itu, saat itu pula handphone ku berdering.

Aku melihat layar handphone ku dan tersenyum, tidak kusangka kebetulan ini terjadi.

END OF RUKIA POV

"Ya Ichigo?"

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Bisa kita bicara di café Chappy?" tanya Rukia sedangkan Ichigo yang berada di seberang sana tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Aku juga mau menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

**Love, Work and Promise**

"Aizen-san bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk menghancurkan anak itu?" tanya Gin.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di apartemen Aizen, sedang menikmati angin malam dan menyeduh segelas teh. Lantai 10 apartemen itu membuat mereka bisa melihat pusat dari perusahaan Kuchiki company dan Kurosaki company yang tidak berjauhan letaknya.

"Mudah saja aku yakin dalam waktu beberapa minggu perusahaan itu akan rapuh, anak itu tidak berbakat dalam memegang kekuasaan ia hanya bisa bergaya saja didepan kamera." Aizen meminum tehnya yang masih hangat dan menatap kedua gedung itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurosaki?" tanya Gin lagi wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya selalu curiga padanya.

"Aku masih sedikit bingung, baik ayahnya, anaknya juga mereka berdua benar-benar sulit dijebak. Terutama Kurosaki junior dia benar-benar berbakat dalam memegang perusahaan."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Yang penting mangsa yang paling dekat dulu." Aizen membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu, menghubungkannya dengan balkon yang benar-benar membuatnya leluasa melihat kedua gedung megah itu.

"Kita hancurkan yang 1 yang satu akan bangkit setelah yang 1 berkembang maka kita hancurkan yang terakhir." Aizen tersenyum melepaskan kacamatanya dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya ditiup angin.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Rukia sudah berada di café yang dia maksud café itu penuh dengan ornament yang berbau kelinci, sejak dulu Rukia suka ke tempat ini sendirian ataupun bersama Tatsuki. Hari ini di malam yang dingin seperti ini entah kenapa banyak pasangan yang masuk ke dalam café memesan 1 minuman yang mereka minum berdua. Entah pelit ataupun romantis.

Pintu terbuka lagi dan berbunyilah lonceng yang memang dipasang untuk mengetahui setiap pelanggan yang masuk Ichigo yang tersenyum ketika dirinya disambut oleh seorang pelayan hari itu menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dipadu kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans. Kelihatan biasa saja tapi tetap beberapa wanita yang berada di situ berdecak kagum melihat penampilannya.

"Dia Kurosaki kan?"

"Anak dari Isshin Kurosaki itu?"

"Tak kusangka dia memang keren."

"Sedang apa dia disini?"

Rukia sudah menunggu kedatangannya dengan kacamata hitam, dress berwarna putih yang berenda pink serta jaket pink yang menutupi pundaknya. Kursinya berada di pojok sehingga percakapan mereka akan sulit dilihat orang lain.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Ichigo dan langsung mengambil tempat didepan Rukia.

"Tidak juga." Rukia tidak melepaskan kacamata hitamnya membuat Ichigo memandangnya dengah heran.

"Kamu malu?" tanya Ichigo ia melihat kekiri juga ke kanan beberapa orang memang melihat ke arahnya saat ini.

"Mungkin."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Rukia segera mengerti pertanyaan Ichigo dan menyodorkan kertas itu dengan tanda tangan yang sudah tersemat diatasnya.

"Kamu yakin?" Ichigo mengambil bullpen yang sudah ia bawa di dalam kantongnya dan menandatangani kontrak itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, apakah ayahmu tidak akan protes?" Rukia meminum cappuccino pesanannya.

"Ayahku yang mengusulkan ide gila ini." Ichigo meletakkan bullpen itu dan memanggil seorang pelayan. Ketika pelayan itu datang Rukia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun apalagi menoleh kearah pelayan itu yang ia dengar hanya Ichigo memesan orange jus dan air putih.

"Oh, aku tidak mengiranya." Rukia terdiam sesaat. Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah manis Rukia, Rukia yang tahu dirinya diperhatikan hanya terdiam dan membuka handphonenya mengharapkan ada sebuah sms yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oh ya, aku mau memberi tahu mu satu hal lagi."

"Apa?" Rukia tidak berpaling dari handphonenya.

"Aku memberikanmu penawaran untuk menjadi model lipstick terbaru kami." Tanya Ichigo to the point. Rukia yang sedikit terkejut meletakkan hpnya di meja dan menatap mata cowo itu.

"Yakin?" Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Apa produkmu itu bagus?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kamu tak percaya dengan perusahaan saingan ayahmu ini?" Ichigo membalasnya.

"Baiklah." Rukia tersenyum," Kamu memang paling tahu apa yang aku suka"

Mereka terdiam sejenak sampai Ichigo membuka topic sekali lagi.

"Aku heran kenapa kita bisa bertengkar hanya karena hal tidak saling menegur sejak saat itu" Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kamu meninggalkan aku ke Amerika tanpa kabar setelah kita bertengkar ketika berusia 13 tahun."

"Ketika aku pulang kamu tidak pernah mengajak bicara sekalipun." Ichigo melanjutkan kata-kata Rukia.

"Dan sekarang kamu membantuku dengan kontrak pertunangan itu." Rukia tersenyum, Ichigo pun membalasnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyetujui usul gila ayahmu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Karena ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan." Sekarang Ichigo berganti tersenyum pada pelayan yang sudah mengantarkan minuman yang dia pesan.

"Soal apa?" tanya Rukia lagi ia memakan coklat yang tadi ia pesan ketika menunggu Ichigo.

"Janji mu, dan janji kedua orang tua kita." Rukia yang mendengarkan jawaban Ichigo hanya bisa terkejut.

Sekarang mereka berdua saling bertatapan mata. Ichigo melepas kacamata Rukia perlahan, ketika tangan Rukia ingin mencegahnya, tangan Ichigo sudah terlebih dahulu memgang pipinya, Ichigo maju mendekati Rukia dan Rukia pun reflek maju mengikuti. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan dan—

**Cklik..**

Blitz kamera membuat mereka mundur dan mengambil posisi seperti semula melirik kearah sang pengganggu yang memakai sebuah tanda pengenal di dadanya.

**KIRA - KARAKURA POST *kok pake pos??***

"Aku dapat berita bagus hari ini." Cowo itu tersenyum sedangkan Rukia yang terkejut reflek menggebrak meja dan berdiri sebelum ia bicara, kata-katanya sudah dipotong Ichigo.

"Beritakan saja kalau perlu jadikan headline PERTUNANGAN ANTARA RUKIA KUCHIKI DAN ICHIGO KUROSAKI" Ichigo menekankan pada beberapa kalimat Rukia hanya bisa membulatkan bola matanya dan pria yang bernama Kira itu tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, aku kira hal ini akan menjadi scandal, ternyata gossip kamu dan Orihime itu tidak benar ya." Kira menjabat tangan Ichigo dan dibalas oleh Ichigo.

"Ya begitulah, tolong beritakan dengan baik ya." Ichigo menoleh kearah Rukia dan Rukia memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan blushing yang sedang menjamahi wajahnya.

" Baiklah, ini kartu nama ku dan aku rasa kalian akan memerlukannya untuk beberapa hal termasuk pertunangan kalian." Kira memberikan kartu namanya dan diterima Ichigo yang lansung memasukkan kartu nama itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kuchiki-san selamat ya kamu beruntung mendapatkan cowo yang dikagumi banyak wanita ini."

Rukia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang yang benar-benar menang menguasai emosinya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku harus memberikan berita ini kepada kepala redaksi." Kira segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Ichigo dan Rukia kembali duduk. Rukia menghela nafas yang berat sekali.

"Kenapa kamu membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Rukia dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya.

"Kita akan bertunangan kan buat apa berita seperti itu dicegah?" tanya Ichigo dengan santai dan Rukia hanya bisa menggebungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Ya sudahlah aku mau pulang saja." Rukia smelangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari café itu tapi Ichigo menahannya.

"Aku antar."

"Eh? Kamu bawa mobil?" tanya Rukia dan melirik keluar.

"Gak sih."

"Terus? Kamu tahu kan apartemen baruku di dekat sini untuk apa mengantarku,oh ya bagaimana caranya kamu bisa keluar dari asrama jam segini?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku sudah keluar dari asrama itu."

"He? Emangnya boleh?"

"Apa sih yang gak buat tuan Kurosaki?" tanya Ichigo lagi sambil nyengir.

"Hah—ya sudahlah tapi jangan cari masalah lagi ya." Ichigo mengangkat tangannya memberi hormat dan Rukia hanya tertawa kecil.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Headline pagi ini RUKIA KUCHIKI DAN ICHIGO KUROSAKI AKAN BERTUNANGAN.

KEDUA PEWARIS PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR DI JEPANG AKAN BERTUNANGAN.

Rukia membalik isi Koran itu dan melihat isi artikelnya. Sejak tadi handphonenya berdering menanyakan kebenaran berita itu dan Rukia hanya bisa menjawab dengan tawa dan kata ya.

"Kenapa berita kayak gini aja dijadiin headline" Rukia meneguk susu yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari lemari es, di pintu lemari se tertulis agenda hari ini dan salah satu agendanya.

**Ke kantor Ichigo menandatangani kontrak kerja.**

Rukia menatap jadwal itu, menghela nafas dan mengembalikan susunya kedalam lemari es lagi.

"Sebenarnya langkah yang aku ambil salah atau tidak ya??"

**Love, Work and Promise**

Rukia mengetuk ruang kerja Ichigo, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 waktunya penandatanganan kontrak biasanya hal ini bisa diatasi oleh sekretarisnya Hinamori tapi entah kenapa Ichigo meminta Hinamori menyerahkan urusan ini padanya.

"Masuk." Suara didalam membuat Rukia membuka pintu itu dan dihadapannya sudah duduk seorang cowo dengan rambut orange jas hitam plus kemeja putih yang 1 kerah nya dilepas dan dasi yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

"Aku datang hanya untuk menandatangani kontrak."

"Kamu ada jadwal lain tidak hari ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak hari ini kebetulan sekali aku free." Rukia duduk di depan Ichigo dan mengambil bulpennya membaca perjanjian itu dan honor yang akan diberikan lumayan lah baginya.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kamu mulai pengambilan gambar." Rukia yang sudah menandatangani kertas itu reflek melempar bullpen ke wajah Ichigo dan tepat sekali tidak meleset sedikitpun

"Kamu gila? Jangan bercanda kamu pikir pengambilan gambar itu segampang kamu mengadakan rapat?" Rukia berdiri dari tempatnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan kamu pikir mengadakan rapat itu gampang!!" Ichigo ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Apa kamu pikir ngambil gambar tuh gampang orange?"

"Ha? Jadi kamu pikir menjadi seorang pengusaha tuh gampang, PENDEK?"

"APA? Kamu pikir jadi model tuh gampang?"

"Dasar CEBOL"

"JERUK!"

Mereka berdua mengambil nafas sejenak ketika pertengkaran akan dilanjutkan tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan Ichigo tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Apa maksudnya berita ini Ichigo-kun?" tanya Orihime dan melemparkan Koran ke wajah Ichigo.

Rukia yang terheran heran cuma bisa pasang tampang bingung.

"Kamu?" Orihime menunjuk Rukia dengan wajah kesal.

Rukia pasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Ichigo pun menepuk dahinya ia melupakan satu cewe ini---

Balasan review

Usagi-chama : hai juga teman ^^ haha thanks buat pujiannya. Ayo kita budayakan puji-memuji haha. Fic mu udah aku review kug tenang aja.

Yumemiru-reirin : Inoue emang tersiksa disini hehe.

Yuinayuki-chan :Rukia emang lebih cantik daripada Inoue ^^ setuju-setuju.

BakaMirai : sip deh ^^

Red-deimon-beta : hehe. Akhirnya gak ada typo tapi gimana di chap ini?? Masih ada gak kalo masih ada gomen deh. Hehe mss juga sebel ma yang namanya Orihime.

IchiRuki Shirosaki : hehe fic yang ini agak menjurus ke bisnis tapi bagi yang lebih tahu soal bisnis tolong kasih saran ya ^^

Shirayuki haruna : hehe maaf mss ngupdatenya emang kecepeten kok saking semangatnya. Orihime paling pas kalau dibikin genit gak tahu kenapa mungkin karena dadnya yang gede itu haha *dihajar orihime fc*

Ichiruki Kurochiki :hehe makasih ^^. Mss kurang suka ma Yaoi ataupun Yuuri kok *maaf ya buat Yaoi fans*

Ai : hehe Orihime emang nyebelin harus kita bsami *dikejar Orihime fc*

Gomenasai buat Devil or Angel kayaknya agak macet-macet idenya hehe

Bingung masalah senjata buat perang nih ada yang mau usul??

Mss tunggu reviewnya ya ^^

Ayo tekan ijo-ijo yang dibawah dengan semangat


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo minna-san kembali lagi dalam L.W.P

Buat yang nunggu Devil or Angel maaf ya karena macet mungkin agak lama updatenya kalau gak ya hiatus *ditimpuk readers dasar gak bertanggung jawab*

Oke deh mulai aja ya ^^

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Summary : Sebuah perjanjian akan menghubungkan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki ke dalam sebuah ikatan akankah Rukia sudah menyetujuinya tapi... Love, Work and Promise "IMPROVISASI APANYA??"**

**-----**

"Kamu Rukia Kuchiki kan?" tanya Orihime menunjuk wajah Rukia dengan tampang bingung begitupun Rukia yang memasang tampang lebih bingung lagi.

"Iya." Pelan Rukia menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. _"Hei ada apa dengan cewek ini?"_

Orihime melirik ke meja Ichigo dan melihat kontrak kerja antara Rukia dan perusahaan Ichigo serta koran yang tadi ia lempar ke atas meja itu.

"Oh ternyata kamu benar-benar menjadikan dia modelmu Ichigo?" Orihime melirik Rukia dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Maksudmu apa? Lagipula siapa kamu?" Rukia menantang cewek berambut panjang yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Kamu gak tahu?? Aku adalah Orihime Inoue model terkenal dan pacar Ichigo Kurosaki." Orihime mengibas pelan rambut panjangnya menunjukkan kecantikannya itu dengan wajah sombongnya.

"_He?? Ichigo pacaran ma orang ini?"_

"Dia bohong!! Siapa yang pacaran dengan dia?" Ichigo panik setengah mati dan membuat Rukia menatapnya dengan heran, jarang-jarang Ichigo panik seperti ini.

"Kalau memang dia pacarmu bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah pura-pura menyesal.

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Orihime ingin tahu ia menatap Rukia dan Ichigo bergantian.

"Kamu sudah mengetahui isi koran itu kan Orihime?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu.

"Iya tapi kan itu berita bohong?" tanya Orihime dengan ragu-ragu.

"Itu berita benar tidak seperti gosipku dengan mu lagipula kapan aku pernah menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Ichigo lagi dan berjalan kearah Rukia dan memegang pundaknya. Rukia yang heran berusaha menghindar tapi Ichigo berbisik pelan padanya.

"Perjanjiannya---"

Rukia diam lagi. Merutuk didalam hatinya kenapa dia harus menyetujui hal itu.

"Jadi Orihime setelah tahu berita itu adalah benar ada lagi yang ingin kamu tanyakan? Kalau tidak ada bukankah sebaiknya kamu keluar dari ruangan ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan membuat Orihime mundur selangkah dengan tatapan kesal

"Tapi Ichigo, aku kan—"

"Bisa?" Ichigo menekankan pada kata itu dan membuat Orihime keluar dari ruangan itu dengan seribu kemarahan.

Setelah pintu ditutup Rukia melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang menempel dipundaknya dan menjauh dari nya.

"Jangan manfaatkan aku untuk menghindari pacarmu." Rukia memasang tampang tidak senang dan menghindar beberapa meter dari cowok itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Ichigo menjawab singkat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yah terserahlah di perjanjian kita hanya akan berstatus tunangan kan. Jadi aku bukan tameng untukmu." Ichigo yang mendengar itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya terserah lah, jadi bagaimana dengan kontrak kerja kita?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Tidak bisa dilakukan lain kali?"

"Kami menunggu iklan untuk meluncurkan produk itu kalau kamu menundanya terus kami akan mencari model lain." Ichigo mengancam Rukia yang akhirnya harus berpikir 2x untuk membatalkan kontrak ataupun menunda pengambilan gambar.

"Jadi aku jemput kamu jam 4 di apartemenmu, jangan terlambat." Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya dan menutup pintu ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Rukia yang hendak membantah perkataan cowo itu tetapi terlambat untuknya.

**Love,Work and Promise.**

"Dasar Ichigo!" Rukia keluar dari ruangan sambil membanting pintu,Hinamori yang terkejut hanya bisa mengurut dada melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Ah maaf Hinamori-chan." Pinta Rukia pada kawan lamanya itu dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Hinamori.

"Ah, Rukia-chan Ichigo-kun pergi karena ia harus menemui kliennya." Hinamori menjelaskan situasi kenapa si rambut orange itu harus pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah sudah ku duga apa yang bisa membuat dia sebegitu antusias kecuali klien perusahaanya." Rukia mengomel sendiri, Hinamori yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih antusias." Hinamori sedikit menginterupsi omelan Rukia, membuat cewek berambut biru tua itu menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Rukia-chan bisa membuat Ichigo-kun panik setengah mati." Rukia yang mendengar pernyataan Hinamori hanya mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Rukia-chan?" tanya Hinamori, Rukia yang masih heran hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab ajakan sahabatnya itu.

**Love,Work and Promise.**

"Rukia-chan akan bertunangan dengan Ichigo-kun ya?" tanya Hinamori ketika mereka sudah duduk disebuah café yang berada tak jauh dari kantor Ichigo.

"Ah ya begitulah." Rukia menjawab sekenanya.

"Jaga baik-baik Ichigo-kun ya, buatlah dia bahagia." Permintaan Hinamori membuat Rukia hampir saja menyemburkan minuman ke wajah Hinamori.

"Dia sudah bahagia bukannya begitu?" tanya Rukia.

"Yah, sebenarnya dia kelihatan sangat sibuk dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya." Hinamori sedikit berpaling dari Rukia, Rukia menyedot minumannya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tenang saja aku akan membuatnya yah apa tadi seperti permintaanmu. Hinamori-chan bagaimana kabar Hitsugaya-kun? Tanya Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah—maaf aku tidak tahu." Raut wajah Hinamori berubah menjadi sedih, Rukia pun merasa bersalah karena pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Ah aku rasa pasti dia baik-baik saja, bagaimana apakah kamu suka bekerja dengan si bodoh Ichigo?" tanya Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Menyenangkan dia benar-benar baik dan dia mengajari ku berbagai hal tentang bisnis."

"Baguslah." Rukia tersenyum begitu juga Hinamori.

"Aku harap kamu akan terus mendampingi Ichigo." Hinamori menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia mengirimkan harapan kedalamnya.

"Yah semoga." Rukia berusaha tersenyum menerima harapan yang tidak tahu akan ia laksanakan atau tidak.

**Love,Work and Promise.**

Rukia melirik jam tangannya sudah jam 15.55. Ichigo memang selalu tepat waktu, tepat jadinya tidak akan kurang ataupun lebih.

"Fuh~" Rukia mengeluh dan melihat dirinya sendiri entah kenapa ia tampak cantik hari ini dengan dress berwarna putih yang mencapai lutut.

"Dasar, dia memang benar-benar selalu tepat waktu."

Tin..tin..

Klakson mobil membuat Rukia keluar dari ruang tunggu apartermennya.

"Hei Ichigo bikin ribut saja."

Ichigo yang datang dengan mobil sport berwarna merah hanya tersenyum, saat itu ia hanya memakai kaos berwarna biru dan celana jeans.

"Ayo cepat."

Rukia membuka pintu mobil dan menutup pintunya penjaga apartermen tersenyum padanya dan ia membalas senyum itu,sekarang mobil sport itu melaju meninggalkan apartermen mewah milik keluarganya.

"Dimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Tenang saja tidak jauh dari sini." Ichigo menginjak gas mempercepat laju mobilnya dan membiarkan rambut biru tua Rukia tertiup angin.

**Love,Work and Promise.**

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di sebuah taman bunga yang sepi pengunjung karena akan dipakai untuk syuting iklan hari itu, Ichigo sudah meminta agar tempat itu dikosongkan dia kurang suka dengan keramaian yang mungkin saja akan mengganggu syuting kali ini.

Ichigo turun dari mobilnya menghampiri sang sutradara Urahara Kisuke.

"Bagaimana apa model prianya sudah datang? " tanya Ichigo

"Belum kami sudah menghubunginya dan masih saja tidak bisa." Urahara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan aku rasa sebentar lagi akan hujan." Ichigo melihat langit yang terlihat mendung. Rukia masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hei Rukia cepat kamu akan dirias." Ichigo menarik tangan cewek itu dan membiarkan Rukia dirias dan dipakaikan baju u can see berwarna biru langit, jaket lengan pendek berwarna putih dan rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam rambutnya yang pendek dibiarkan tergerai dan hanya diberi bando berwarna putih.

Rukia terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu ditambah lagi lipstick pink muda yang melekat dibibirnya produk terbaru dari perusahaan Ichigo.

"Aduh bagaimana ini, Rukia-chan saja sudah siap tapi kenapa dia belum datang." Urahara mengeluh dengan wajah frustasi.

Ichigo yang sudah 1 jam menunggu model pria itu cuma bisa menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Biar aku yang menggantikan dia."

Rukia yang mendengar permintaan Ichigo cuma bisa membelalakkan matanya begitupun Urahara.

"Hei Ichigo kamu--"

"Apa kamu yakin Ichigo-kun?"

"Aku tidak ingin kita menunda pengambilan gambar ini, untuk model pria itu sebaiknya jangan kontrak di lagi tingkahnya membuat kita menghabiskan waktu saja." Ichigo menuju ke tempat dimana tadi Rukia dirias untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Rukia menghampiri Urahara meminta ia membatalkan rencana Ichigo tapi Urahara hanya menggeleng.

"Aku rasa iklannya akan menjadi lebih baik dengan kalian berdua."

Rukia nyaris berteriak frustasi sebelum ia menyadari kepercumaan teriakan itu.

**Love,Work and Promise.**

"Rukia-chan jadi kamu berlari dari sana ke sana lalu bertemu dengan Ichigo-kun disitu. Lalu tidak sengaja kamu menabrak Ichigo dan tas mu terjatuh, Kalian berdua saling membantu untuk mengambil barang-barang yang berjatuhan dan tidak sengaja mengambil barang yang sama yaitu lipstick yang sudah kami persiapkan ditempat itu lalu Ichigo-kun kamu tersenyum dan bilang kalau bibir Rukia-chan indah dan selesai ~." Urahara menjelaskan skenarionya dengan panjang lebar. Rukia dan Ichigo yang ,mendengarnya cuma bisa manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah kita mulai ya Rukia-chan kamu ambil posisi aku yakin bisa selesai dalam sekali take."

Rukia tersenyum dan melihat kearah Ichigo. Ichigo tidak terlihat tegang sama sekali dia malah terlihat keren dalam balutan kaos putih dan celana jeans.

"Ya.. take 1 action."

Rukia berlari dengan riangnya di taman bunga itu angin bertiup menerbangkan rambutnya dan membuatnya terlihat cantik, ketika ia berlari tidak sengaja ia menabrak seorang pria yang sedang menikmati keindahan tempat itu yaitu Ichigo, sehingga tas dan bunga yang ia petik jatuh, Rukia dan Ichigo segera menunduk dan mengambil barang-barang yang berjatuhan, tangan mereka bersentuhan pada suatu benda yaitu lipstick milik Rukia.

"Bibirmu indah sekali." Ichigo menatap dalam mata Rukia tersenyum padanya, begitupun Rukia menunjukkan wajah malu-malu.

Tetapi tanpa disangka wajah Ichigo semakin dekat-dekat-dekat dekat dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Rukia, Rukia yang entah bingung-heran-kaget-heran-kaget tetap saja mengikuti alur cerita karena ia kira hal itu ada dalam scenario.

Sementara itu Urahara dan para staf cuma bisa kaget karena pada kenyataanya adegan diatas TIDAK ADA DALAM SKENARIO.

Lama sekali ciuman itu dilakukan sampai Urahara disenggol seorang staf dan berteriak.

"CUT!"

Rukia melepaskan ciumannya dan bernafas lega wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, begitupun Ichigo.

Urahara dengan wajah bahagia nan happy gembira menghampiri kedua manusia itu.

"Improvisasi yang bagus dapat ide darimana Ichigo-kun?" tanya Urahara sambil memberikan jabatan tangan pada mereka berdua.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum menerima pujian dari sutradara terkenal itu sedangkan Rukia membelalakkan matanya selebar bola pimpong.

"IMPROVISASI?" tanya Rukia dengan segala kebingungannya.

"Iya? Ciuman tadi kan tidak ada dalam scenario. Ah selamat ya aku yakin produk ini akan laku keras." Urahara kembali menuju para stafnya dengan riang gembira, Rukia cuma bisa melirik Ichigo yang masih bersiul-siul tanpa rasa bersalah.

"ICHIGO!!!"

**Love,Work and Promise**

Huaha gaje kah?? Wkwkw

Maaf kalau gitu

Balasan Review

**Yumemiru reirin : **Ayo kita hajar bersama-sama *dikejer fans Inoue*

**Yuinayuki-chan **: Iya tapi tunangannya di chap selanjutnya. Inoue cuma bisa berpangku tangan *ngakak gaje*

**Mpin-itu-fifin :**masalahnya emang itu bagaimana caranya agar tunangan mereka bisa murni??

**Ichiruki Kurochiki : **Kalau masalah pairing tergantung juga *tergantung mud* tapi kayaknya tetep gak bisa lepas dari ichiruki deh

**Ai : **hehe tunangannya baru di chap selanjutnya . Jangan dibunuh entar dikejar fansnya inoue lho

**Red-deimon-beta : **Hayo kalau ngasih spoiler jadi gak seru lho wkwkw. Typo?? Hehe maafkan diriku yang masih ceroboh dalam mengetik ini.

**BakaMirai: **Haha senangnya mereka berdua tunangan *nangis terharu*

**Shirayuki haruna :** Bukan kug tenang aja dia orang baik si pembawa berita *dielus-elus Kira karena dipuji*

**Ichiruki Shirosaki : **hehe kalau gak ada Kira gak ada beritanya lho. Kita juga harus berterimakasih pada pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa itu *?* Kalau Orihime emang hobi ngengganggu** haha.**

**Rukia-Agehanami021093 : **hehe kalau Byakuya gak punya perusahaan entar kere donk *bayangin Byakuya kere pake baju lusuh compang-camping* (ditendang)


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo minna san

Hehe mss ngupdate lagi nih. *ada yang nunggu* *NGGAK!!*

Ya udah deh ayo di RnR aja *nyuruh pake sabit*

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Summary : Sebuah perjanjian akan menghubungkan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki ke dalam sebuah ikatanbesok pertunangan akan dimulai tapi... Love, Work and Promise "Pertunangannya besok?" Rukia hampir menjerit mendengar kejutan itu.**

"Kalian tahu tidak iklan lipstick 'cutez'?"

"Ah iya, Ichigo-kun dan Rukia-chan kan?"

"Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat cocok."

"Aku suka iklannya dan sepertnya lipsticknya bagus."

"Argh! Ichigo-kun keren banget."

"Rukia-san cantik sekali."

Rukia yang mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang memuji iklannya hanya tersenyum, adegan tambahan dari Ichigo membuat lipstick itu laku keras. Hari ini pun dia harus berlari karena dikejar para penggemar yang meminta tanda tangan dan tanda bibir (?) padahal hari ini dia harus menemui Ichigo dan membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Ah! Sial kenapa aku harus menyamar seperti orang bodoh begini." Rukia mengeluh sendiri. Maksud hati ingin berjalan-jalan sekalian menuju kantor Ichigo tetapi malah dikejar-kejar.

"Ah itu Rukia-chan kan?" tanya seorang cewek yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Ah~ benar dia Rukia-chan." Rukia sudah siap tenaga untuk berlari, dan benar saja beberapa orang sudah memasang ekspresi aku-ingin-bagian-tubuhmu-tanda tanganmu-atau-apapun-darimu.

Ketika ada seoarang cowo yang mulai berlari mengejarnya, Rukia pun ikut lari kabur menjauh dan diikuti beberapa orang juga yang ikut-ikutan mengejar dirinya.

"Udah susah nyamar kok tetep aja ketangkep." Rukia berlari sekuat tenaga, hingga kakinya tersandung dan parahnya romobongan yang mengejarnya semakin senang saja melihat pemandangan itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya berdiri.

"Hei, Suzune kenapa kamu disini?" tanya cowok berambut merah yang membantunya berdiri.

Pasukan dibelakang terlihat kebingungan.

"Su- ah maaf aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku dikejar orang-orang ini." Rukia menunjuk orang-orang dibelakangnya yang masih menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Kamu bukan Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Rukia yang saat itu mengenakan topi dan rambut palsu berwarna hitam panjang menggeleng.

"Jelas tidak namaku Suzune bukan Rukia." Lelaki yang menolongnya tersenyum mendengar jawanban Rukia.

"Dia bukan Rukia, dia pacarku Suzune." Pria itu memegang pundak Rukia, walaupun risih hal ini tetap harus dijalani sebagi insting melindungi diri.

"Yah~ ayo kita bubar." Dan mereka semua pun meninggalkan tempat itu meninggalkan Rukia yang sudah bernafas lega.

**Love, Work and Promise.**

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya aku sangat berhutang budi." Rukia menunduk menunjukkan tanda terimakasih.

"Ah sama-sama, kamu Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya cowo itu.

"Yah begitulah, kamu?"

"Renji Abarai salam kenal."

"Bagaimana aku membalas pertolonganmu ini?" tanya Rukia

"Bagaimana dengan minum teh?" tanya Renji sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai minum teh yang sedang sepi.

"Ah maaf aku ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi aku harus permisi dulu, semoga kita bertemu lagi ya." Rukia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Rukia Kuchiki ya." Renji tersenyum. "Tidak kusangka penerus perusahaan besar bisa sepolos itu."

**Love, Work and Promise.**

Rukia tiba dikantor Ichigo dengan wajah sangat lelah, ia melirik meja sekertaris dan Hinamori tidak ada ditempat.

"Paling didalam juga kosong." Rukia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya dan ketika itu terlihat seorang pria yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ichigo.

"Ah~ maaf aku kira tidak ada orang." Rukia hendak menutup pintu itu lagi tetapi..

"Ah Rukia-chan kami sudah menunggumu." Isshin berdiri dari kursinya, dan tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Hei Midget kamu telat setengah jam" ucap Ichigo dengan tampang yang sangat menyebalkan, hampir saja Rukia melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya ke wajah Ichigo.

"Hei Ichigo jangan seperti itu dia kan calon tunanganmu ayo masuk Rukia-chan." Isshin tersenyum pada Rukia dan menghapus sedikit rasa kesal dihati Rukia.

"_Kalau bukan karena ayahmu sudah ku hadiahkan sepatu ini padamu"_

Rukia membuka topinya dan hendak melepas rambut hitam panjangnya itu.

"Hei, Midget sebaiknya tidak usah kau lepas."

"Kenapa tuan jeruk?" tanya Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti itu." Ichigo tersenyum sebelum Rukia melemparkan rambut panjangnya ke wajah Ichigo.

"Dasar strawberry busuk."

Isshin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pasangan itu.

"Sudahlah Ichigo jangan menggodanya terus. Rukia-chan kamu sudah tahu masalah perjanjian itu?" tanya Isshin langsung pada pointnya. Rukia yang baru saja duduk disamping Ichigo hanya berekspresi sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu tapi apa Isshin-san yakin mau membantuku?"

"Ayahmu adalah teman ku sejak kecil jadi perusahaan yang diberikannya padamu, tanggung jawabku juga sebagai sahabatnya, kami tidak mungkin membeli perusahaanmu ataupun mengambil alihnya karena kami tidak punya hubungan kekerabatan denganmu." Isshin sedikit mengambil jeda nafas, mata violet Rukia memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Kami rasa cara ini paling tepat kami akan membimbing memegang perusahaan ini, dan Ichigo yang akan membantumu sebagai tunanganmu."

"Kenapa harus bertunangan?' tanya Rukia lagi Ichigo melirik wajah Rukia.

"_Apa ia sangat keberatan dengan pertunangan ini?"_

"Kalau kalian bertunangan , kita masih bisa sedikit ikut campur dengan alasan dia adalah calon suamimu. Walaupun taraf keikut campurannya tidak bisa sebesar orang dalam perusahaanmu, tapi setidaknya dengan begitu Ichigo bisa berada di dekatmu tanpa ada yang curiga, karena status kalian sudah jelas."

Rukia mengangguk mengerti begitupun Ichigo, ia sudah mendengar penjelasan ini nyaris berulang-ulang kali, Isshin terus saja mengulangnya didepan Ichigo.

"Apa kamu mau langsung menikah agar bisa lebih mudah?" Wajah Rukia merona merah begitu juga Ichigo serentak mereka menggeleng, dan Isshin hanya tertawa melihat reaksi mereka.

"Kalau begitu, langkah ini sudah tepat kan?" tanya Isshin, Rukia sedikit terenyuh pada kebaikan sahabat ayahnya ini.

"Terimakasih Isshin-san anda sangat membantu."

"Yah jangan terlalu dipikirkan aku minta kamu jaga Ichigo ya untuk sementara waktu ini dan—"  
Rukia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari bapak tua yang sedikit berjenggot itu.

"Besok pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan."

Rukia mengorek telinganya sebentar, melirik kearah Ichigo yang masih tidak bereaksi apa-apa karena itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi cowok berambut orange itu.

"Be-sok?"

"Iya, aku sudah menyiapkan semunya gaunmu, ah aku suka melihatnya aku yakin kamu cantik dengan gaun itu." Isshin mulai berlagak lebai, Rukia kembali melirik Ichigo yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat Isshin-san?"

"Ichigo belum memberitahumu? Aku sudah memberitahunya beberapa hari lalu." Isshin berhenti berputar-putar dan melirik Ichigo yang diam tanpa kata.

"Maaf ayah, ayah kan tahu aku sibuk." Ichigo melirik Rukia yang masih berwajah tidak mengerti.

"Jadi Rukia kita harus pergi sekarang." Ichigo menarik tangan mungil Rukia dan menggiringnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

**Love, Work and Promise.**

"Ichigo Kurosaki kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau ayahmu meminta pertunangan kita diadakan besok?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah kesal, Ichigo yang ditanyai dengan nada menginterogasi hanya menggaruk kepalanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, entah kenapa pandangan beberapa orang tertuju pada mereka.

"Sudah aku bilang kan aku sibuk lagi pula hal itu tidak terlalu penting."

"Tapi- kan aku belum siap." Rukia menghentakkan kakinya sepatu hitamnya berpadu dengan tanah dan menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit mengganggu.

"Kamu tinggal mengepas gaun dan selesai kan."

"Hanya itu? Kamu pikir hanya itu?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah merah padam menahan segala emosi yang memuncak dipikirannya.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar, ia tidak menyadari gejolak emosi yang ada pada Rukia.

"Masalah undangan aku—"

"Ichigo, kamu.. sudahlah aku harus pergi sekarang" Rukia berlari menuju mobil Honda jazz birunya yang diparkir di dekat situ.

Ichigo yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ada air yang menggenang dipelupuk mata Rukia segera berlari dan mengejarnya tapi terlambat ternyata mobil itu sudah tancap gas meninggalkan tempat parkir.

"Sepertinya aku salah lagi—"

Handphone Ichigo berdering memcah kebingungannya, ia melihat nama yang tertulis dilayar handphonenya.

"Toushiro?"

**Love, Work and Promise.**

"Hei Kurosaki maaf memintamu menjemput disini." Ucap Hitsugaya ketika mereka bertemu di bandara.

"Ah tidak masalah bagaimana kabarmu setelah di 2 tahun di Amerika?" tanya Ichigo menuntun Hitsugaya menuju mobil yang telah ia parkir.

"Yah biasa saja." Hitsugaya hanya menjawab sekedarnya sambil memasukkan barangnya kedalam bagasi.

"Tidak merasa kangen dengan sesuatu disini?" tanya Ichigo lagi mereka sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan menempati posisi masing-masing, sampai kunci diputar dan gas diinjak entah kenapa Hitsugaya masih terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Yah ada sesuatu yang aku khawatirkan." Mobil melaju memecah jalan, Ichigo secara tidak sadar terus memperhatikan handphonennya walaupun saat itu mereka masih ngobrol tentang keadaan masing-masing.

"Ah bagaimana kabar Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya ketika mereka hampir mencapai tujuan perjalanan yaitu rumah Ichigo.

"Tidak ada masalah, hanya.." Ichigo memotong kata-katanya.

"Hanya apa?"

"Sebaiknya kamu dengar hal ini dan tutup mulut saja aku yakin kamu bisa membantuku." Hitsugaya diam mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Ichigo,tentang pertunangannya dan perjanjiannya.

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus." Hitsugaya berkomentar setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku juga pernah berpikir begitu."

"Kau tahu kan peraturannya Ichigo jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu pada lawan atau kau akan hancur karenanya." Ichigo mengangguk pelan menyetujui kata-kata Hitsugaya.

"Tapi aku rasa memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Ini juga keinginanmu kan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Yah kurasa." Pandangan Ichigo tetap kedepan memandang jalan yang dihadapinya.

**Love, Work and Promise.**

Rukia menatap nisan kedua orangtuannya. Dia termangu menatap tulisan yang tertera di nisan itu.

"Ayah, ibu. Apa benar yang aku lakukan?" Rukia mengusap pelan matanya yang baru saja mengalirkan air mata.

"Aku bingung kenapa si bodoh Ichigo itu tidak mengerti perasaanku, yah walaupun ini pertunangan bohongan tapi tetap saja aku butuh waktu." Rukia memulai sesi curhat didepan nisan itu. Sejenak lagi ia terdiam memandang langit.

"Sampai kapan aku harus bertunangan dengan si rambut orange itu?" Rukia mengeluh lagi tetap memandang langit.

"Aku benci." Rukia merunduk memeluk kedua kakinya.

Dering handphone Rukia memecah keheningan. Rukia menjawab teleponnya tanpa melihat nama si penelepon.

"Halo."

"Maaf."

Rukia mencoba untuk memahami kata yang diucapkan sang penelepon ia melihat layar teleponnya dan tertulis nama Ichigo disana.

"Maaf mungkin aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu."

Rukia terdiam lalu tersenyum._ "Mungkin ini kata-kata yang kuharapkan darinya."_

"Kejutan yang konyol, kalau begitu sekarang jemput aku." Rukia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berbalik kebelakang ketika ia melihat seorang pria berambut orange tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sudah siap untuk menjemputmu tuan putri."

"Mobilku?" tanya Rukia lagi masih lewat telepon.

"Tenang saja ada orang yang akan membawanya."

Ichigo menunjuk sopir keluarga Kurosaki yang dari jauh tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Hei, jeruk darimana kau tahu aku akan kesini?" tanya Rukia masih lewat telepon tanpa memandang Ichigo, Rukia berbalik melihat nisan kedua orangtuanya.

"Insting."

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar-benar paham siapa Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo."

**Love, Work and Promise.**

"Rukia chan kamu terlihat cantik sekali malam ini." Hinamori tersenyum memuji Rukia yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih, panjang gaun itu mencapai mata kakinya, rambut Rukia di jepit sehingga hanya menyisakan poninya dan beberapa helai lambut yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin, kakinya dihiasi dengan sepatu putih berhak yang membuatnya lebih tinggi beberapa cm.

"Hinamori-chan kamu juga cantik malam ini." Rukia menatap temannya yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bando berwarna biru yang dikenakannya.

Hinamori tersenyum. "Rukia-chan kurasa sudah waktunya." Hinamori menggenggam tangan Rukia yang terasa dingin.

"Rukia-chan deg-deg an ya?" Rukia hanya menjawab dengan senyum kecut.

"_Bantu aku menghadapi semua ini ayah, ibu."_

Rukia membuka pintu dan turun dari tangga bersama Hinamori, Ichigo yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih terkejut melihat kecantikan Rukia pada malam itu, begitupun orang-orang dipesta itu Rukia telah menjadi ratu pesta detik itu juga.

Hinamori mulai memisahkan diri ketika Ichigo menghampiri Rukia menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk digenggam wanita itu, Rukia menerimanya dengan senyum.

Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia dan membisikkan pertanyaan yang membuat dahi Rukia berkerut. "Kau deg deg an ya?"

"Yah sedikit dan aku rasa kamu tidak?"

"Jangan bercanda—" Ichigo memindahkan genggaman tangan Rukia ke dadanya.

"Kamu tidak merasakan degup jantungnya?" Rukia menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya ketika Ichigo berbalik melihatnya.

Isshin yang sudah siap ditempat memulai acara, dengan pidato singkat dan lebainya yang membuat beberapa orang tertawa lepas dan suasana pun tak tegang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau anakku yang buruk rupa ini akan mendapatkan putri yang cantik, aku rasa istriku akan senang sekali mengetauhi hal ini." Isshin melihat foto ukuran dinding bergambar Misaki yang entah kenapa dipajang disalah satu sudut hall.

"Oh~ aku bahagia sekali. Dan aku harap pertunangan ini bisa dilanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya."

"Yah aku berharap." Ichigo berbisik kecil.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia yang tidak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

Acara tukar menukar cincin dimulai. Seorang pelayan memberikan sebuah tempat cincin kepada Ichigo. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan memasukkan cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih itu di jari manis Rukia. Begitupun Rukia ia memasukkan cincin yang sama persis dengan cincin miliknya ke jari manis milik Ichigo. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan disambut tepuk tangan oleh seluruh hadirin disana.

"Cium!!" seorang hadirin memulai koor yang disambut oleh hadirin lain.

"Cium!!" wajah Rukia seketika berubah menjadi merah ketika mendengar koor suara itu.

"Maaf untuk para hadirin semua kami tidak bisa mempublikasikan ciuman itu disini." Ichigo tersenyum usil ketika melihat Rukia yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Huu—"

Hinamori yang berada di tengah-tengah kejadian tersebut hanya tertawa, dan seseorang yang tidak ia duga menyentuh pelan bahunya.

"Lama tak jumpa Hinamori-san." Hitsugaya tersenyum ketika wanita itu berbalik dengan wajah kaget.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Acara puncak telah selesai, acara tambahan dimulai hanya bincang-bincang antara teman lama dan relasi bisnis.

Rukia yang sejak tadi bergandengan tangan dengan Ichigo tersenyum pada orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk Tatsuki yang hari itu diundang ke acara pertunangan mereka.

"Hei Ichigo-kun jaga dia baik-baik ya."

"Tidak masalah."

Dan Keigo yang memulai aksi lebainya. "Ichigo-kun kenapa kamu harus merebut Rukia-chan?" Ichigo hampir saja memukul Keigo karena tingkah lebainya ternyata ia sudah keduluan Tatsuki.

"Hei Keigo sebaiknya kau diam saja." Tatsuki menarik kerah kemeja Keigo dan membiarkannya meronta-ronta.

Rukia tertawa pelan, Ichigo menatap wajah wanita itu dengan senyuman.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak kembali ke sekolah saja?" tanya Ichigo ketika melihat kebahagian diwajah Rukia.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya lagi? Sudah jelas kan alasannya. Bagaimana kalau kau melayani saja orang yang sudah memanggilmu itu." Rukia menunjuk ayah Ichigo yang sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan menarik tangan Rukia.

"Kamu sendiri saja aku yakin itu urusan perusahaanmu." Ichigo pun meninggalkan Rukia yang akhirnya menuju ke berbagai tempat, mulai dari tempat makan sampai balkon yang sepi.

Rukia melihat pemandangan dari hotel itu tiba-tiba dibelakang ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tak kusangka kita akan berjumpa lagi." Rukia berbalik dan menatap heran cowok didepannya.

"Kau kan…"

**Love, Work and Promise.**

Ngelirik words sambil geleng-geleng banyak juga ya….

Hehe maaf kalau kebanyakan *ditimpuk readers*

Oke deh balasan review…

**Reiya Sumeragi : **Hore juga *bawa pom-pom*

**Uci : **kependekkan ya.. yang ini edisi special panjang lho…

**Rabi-chan : **masalah mereka bertengkar.. bukannya udah mss jelasin ya..mereka bertengkar karena Ichigo ninggalin Rukia ke Amerika dalam keadaan mereka masih bertengkar… ^^

**Rukia-Agehanami021093 :** hehe Ichigo kan pinter *ngelus-ngelus kepala Ichigo* *dibantai Rukia*

**Yumemiru reirin : **Kasian Rukia tapi iklannya kan sukses dia jadi model ngetop lagi *ketawa gaje*

**Yuinayuki-chan **: Yei!! Ichigo nekat tapi hebat

**Ichiruki Kurochiki : **Ichigo emang maruk.. huahaha

**Red-deimon-beta : **hehe di fic ini Ichirukilah yang ditegakkan *backsound tak gendong* hehe akhirnya typonya gak ada. ^^

**BakaMirai: **saya setuju dengan pendapat pertama anda *dikasih bunga ma Rukia* tapi saya lebih setuju dengan pendapat kedua anda *dikasih ular*

**Shirayuki haruna :** Kenapa Ichigo nyium mungkin karena dia gak tahan ngeliat Rukia terlalu imut.. *dikejer Rukia* Orihime pastinya ngeliat donk.. huahaha kan ntu iklan..

**Ichiruki Shirosaki :** Heh Orihime emang pemimpi sejati, Urahara emang cocok jadi sutradara, dan Ichigo emang pinter.. *dikasih deathglare sama Orihime*

Ayo teken ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat pemilu (?)

Teken 1 kali huahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

Hoho hallo minna san *teriak pake toa*

Fic gaje dari AGJ datang *dikemplang dan dikeroyok sekampung*

Maaf ya mss kecepatan updatenya jadi pada cepet bosen deh -_-''

Ya udah dimulai aja ya ^^

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Summary : Sebuah perjanjian akan menghubungkan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki ke dalam sebuah ikatan pertunangan sudah dilaksanakan tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu masalah yang menunggu mereka esok hari. RnR please**

Rukia berbalik dengan wajah kaget ia melihat pria dihadapannya itu dengan sedikit heran. "Kau kan yang kemarin?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Pria itu tersenyum memegang telapak tangan Rukia dan mengecupnya pelan membuat Rukia semakin heran saja. "Aku Renji Abarai, kau masih ingat kan Rukia." Ucapnya lembut penuh intonasi seorang bangsawan membuat Rukia nyaris saja terhipnotis karenanya.

"Iya aku masih ingat, lalu kau kenapa bisa ada dipesta ini?" tanya Rukia dengan raut wajah heran tangan mungilnya masih berada di dalam genggaman Renji tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku diundang oleh Aizen-san." Renji menjawab enteng membuat Rukia menepis pegangan tangan Renji dan mundur dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau anak buah Aizen?" tanyanya ragu-ragu dengan nada takut.

Renji tertawa pelan membuatnya terlihat aneh. "Bukan aku hanya yah, sebut saja temannya lagi pula apakah kau lupa kalau aku juga salah satu pemegang saham diperusahaanmu?" Rukia mengerutkan dahi ia tidak terlalu hapal dengan pemilik saham di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Berapa persen?" tanya Rukia, tangan mungilnya masih berada di genggaman Renji dan ia masih tidak menyadarinya.

Renji tersenyum lagi. "Aku lupa."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung dan berbalik. "Orang ini konyol dia seperti mempermainkan aku." pikirnya.

"Aku dengar kau bertunangan dengan Kurosaki karena kau ingin membuat perusahaan besarmu itu semakin besar." Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan dihadapannya ke wajah Renji.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dengar juga kalau sebenarnya kau itu tidak berbakat menjadi pembisnis dan hanya bisa bergaya didepan kamera." Renji mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi menimbulkan perasaan marah dihati Rukia.

"Kau.."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang dan merebut tangan Rukia dari genggaman Renji. "Sebaiknya kau jaga sikapmu Renji Abarai, kau masih ada didaerah kekuasaanku." Ichigo yang baru saja datang secara tiba-tiba membuat mereka berdua terkejut, ia segera menarik Rukia keluar dari beranda itu dan kembali berbaur di dalam pesta.

Sementara itu Renii masih tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu melindunginya Ichigo."

**, and Promise**

"Ichigo, kenapa kau menarikku?" tanya Rukia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo yang begitu erat menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Ichigo melepaskan genggamanya dan berbalik.

"Hei, pendek kau itu bodoh sekali kalau melihat orang yang tidak kau kenal sebaiknya jangan kau ajak bicara." Ujarnya dengan kesal.

"Apa kau bilang tuan jeruk? Kau yang meninggalkan aku dan berbicara dengan rekan bisnismu."

"Apa? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk pergi kan?"

"Tapi kan.. ah sudahlah bagaimana kalau kita menemui ayahmu saja?" tanya Rukia dan hendak beranjak pergi, tetapi tangan besar Ichigo menahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketempat lain saja ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu dan seseorang."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan heran . "Ha?"

**Love, work and Promise**

Hari itu ada beberapa tamu yang baru saja datang termasuk 2 pasangan baru, mereka berdua bisa dibilang pasangan yang sedikit mengejutkan. Ishida dan Inoue sepasang huruf I.

"Orihime-san apa kau yakin?" tanya Ishida dan menatap cewek berambut coklat keorangean itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Orihime tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi pacarku kan Ishida-kun?" tanyanya dan membuat wajah Ishida berubah memerah.

"Ah, mungkin." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menaikkkan kacamatanya sekali lagi.

Orihime tersenyum lagi, matanya mengalihkan pandangan mencoba mencari sosok Ichigo sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud untuk benar-benar menjadi pacar Ishida ia hanya memanfaatkan cowok itu untuk datang kepesta itu, lebih tepatnya nebeng undangan, dan sebenarnya pun dia tidak diundang.

"Kau mencari Ichigo?" tanya Ishida membuat Orihime berhenti mencari cowok itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya memanfaatkanku Orihime. Jadi carilah sesukamu." Ishida melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan meninggalkan Orihime sendirian dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah pada teman kecilnya itu.

**Love, work and Promise**

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori terdiam di antara hiruk pikuk keramaian pesta, Hinamori hanya menunduk dan Hitsugaya hanya memainkan keypad handphonenya.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun kau pulang sejak kapan?" tanya Hinamori ragu-ragu ia yakin hanya akan mendapatkan jawaban singkat dari pria itu.

"Kemarin, dan bagaimana kabarmu Hinamori-san?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari blackberry nya.

"Baik, apakah sekolahmu di Amerika sudah selesai?"

"Belum aku hanya mengambil liburan sebentar." Ia tetap menatap keypad handphonenya, Hinamori menghela nafas wajahnya tak ditatap sedikitpun oleh teman masa kecilnya itu ia hendak beranjak pergi tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jadi apa yang sebenranya ingin kau katakan?" tanya pria berambut putih itu tanpa menngalihkan tangan kiri dan matanya dari handphone.

Hinamori terdiam. "Aku rasa tidak ada, dan aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Hinamori melepas pegangan itu dan berlari. Hitsugaya menghela nafas sekali lagi menatap layar handphone yang hanya berisi ketikan pesan yang akan terkirim.

"Dasar bodoh."

**Love, work and Promise**

Rukia melirik ke tempat yang dimaksud Ichigo kolam renang yang kosong dan sepi. Yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin disekitarnya, memang terlihat indah tapi tetap saja Rukia yang tidak peka belum merasakan maksud dari Ichigo.

"Kau mengajakku kesini, untuk menemui siapa?" tanyanya heran mencoba mencari sesosok manusia yang dimaksud Ichigo tapi ternyata hanya mereka berdua yang ada ditempat itu.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Tebak siapa?" ia masih menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia, kakinya menuntun kaki Rukia melangkah mengitari kolam itu.

"Siapa? Aku juga tidak tahu."

Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghalangi langkah Rukia. "Aku bohong. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kesini membicarakan beberapa hal tentang.." Ichigo memotong kata-katanya mendekati wajah Rukia dan membuat rona merah muncul diwajah Rukia.

"Kau.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Rukia mengalihkan wajahnya dan membuat Ichigo tertawa renyah.

"Hanya soal bisnis, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan beberapa pelajaran padamu?" tanya Ichigo membuat Rukia kembali menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Kau, bercanda kita sedang berada di tengah pesta.."

Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia. "Pertunangan kita?"

"Yah itu." Rukia mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbalik.

"Terus?" tanya Ichigo dengan ringan. "Ini pertunangan palsu kan jadi kita harus tetap pada tujuan kita." Ichigo melemparkan sebuah buku yang dengan sukses mengenai kepala Rukia.

"Hei dasar jeruk busuk, kau benar-benar gila buat apa buku setebal ini kau lempar ke kepalaku?" Rukia mengomel sambil mengangkat buku itu, menghentakkan kaki dan terus mengomel lagi.

Sehingga membuat Ichigo kembali tertawa dan membuat Rukia semakin mengoceh. "Strawberry!! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau duduk saja dan baca buku itu." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia untuk duduk dipinggir kolam renang, sebelumnya pun Ichigo sudah menyuruh Rukia untuk melepas sepatunya.

"Dasar baka kenapa belajar ditempat seperti ini?" ujar Rukia yang sejak tadi terus mengeluh dan membalik-balik buku tebal itu.

"Haist, kau diam saja bukannya suasana seperti ini romantis?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

Rukia terdiam membalik buku itu lagi mengalihkan perhatian dari kata-kata Ichigo barusan.

"Hei, pendek padahal kau pintar kan kenapa bisa payah dalam berbisnis?" tanya Ichigo, mata coklatnya menatap langit yang gelap.

"Aku, aku juga tidak tahu." Rukia tetap membaca setiap kata dibuku itu dan mencoba memahami artinya. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah cewek disampingnya yang sedang serius membaca setiap kata dalam buku itu.

"Kenapa orang tuamu tidak percaya padamu untuk memegang perusahaan?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia terdiam dan menutup buku itu ia menatap langit hitam dan bukan sabit yang menerangi tempat mereka saat itu.

"Dulu, ayah pernah mempercayakan 1 perusahaan padaku, waktu itu kau tahu kan Fashionnile. Ia menyerahkan kepemimpinan sementara padaku katanya sih untuk melihat bakatku, waktu itu kami sedang kebingungan mencari model untuk salah satu fashion show , tetapi dengan bodohnya aku mempercayakan model itu pada salah satu orang yang katanya memiliki sebuah agensi model, ia datang kepadaku dengan wajah memelas , membawakan proposal dan profil model yang sangat meyakinkan aku belum mengecek kebenarannya dan aku percaya." Rukia menghela nafas sejenak Ichigo tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Rukia.

"Dan ternyata setelah kami memberikan uang kontraknya, beberapa hari sebelum hari H ia tidak datang dengan model yang dijanjikan, tempat kerjanya fiktif dan nama serta foto model yang ia berikan ternyata model dari agensi lain. Dan berarti hal itu rugi bagi kami. Setelah itu ayah marah padaku dan untung pelakunya tertangkap, walaupun sebagian uangnya telah dipakai untuk berjudi tapi setidaknya ia tertangkap." Rukia terdiam dan menunduk.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau terlalu percaya pada orang lain? Itu memang hal yang payah bisa membuat perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut dalam semalam." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ayah selalu mengatakan padaku, ada orang jahat dan orang baik kalau kau mau membedakan jangan hanya di teori tapi di praktek, jadi aku harus memahaminya bukan hanya mendengarnya dari orang lain." Rukia menceritakan tentang hal itu dengan mata sendu mengingat orang yang ia sayangi yang sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Yah sebaiknya memang hal itu harus kau camkan dalam benakmu, aku selalu berpikir kalau misalnya ada orang yang berpura-pura jahat bagaimana caranya kita mengetahui kalau dia tidak jahat?" tanya Ichigo membuat Rukia menoleh ke arahnya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Kadang manusia harus berpura-pura jahat untuk melindungi orang lain, tetapi sebenarnya orang itu adalah orang yang paling baik karena mau berkorban." Ichigo tersenyum dan melihat wajah Rukia ia tersenyum dan membuat rona mera diwajah Rukia.

"Bukankah begitu nona Kuchiki?" tanya Ichigo dan mengenggam tangan Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain.

"Mungkin."

**Love, work and Promise**

Sementara itu ditempat lain Aizen menelepon seseorang yang ia yakini mampu membantunya mengatasi sumber pengganggunya.

"Jadi bagaimana bisakah kita mengadakan rapat pemili saham besok?"

"Kita memang harus memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan perusahaan ini kalau dipegang orang seperti dia."

Setelah mendengar kata setuju dan waktu yang akan dipilih Aizen menutup teleponnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Hancurlah kau Kuchiki."

**Love, work and Promise**

Hoho gimana gaje kah ?? *GAJE!!*

Ya udah deh maaf kalau gitu *sujud-sujud*

Balesan Review

AGJ : "Ya ayo kita balas review dengan semangat."

Rukia :"Kenapa harus aku?"

AGJ : "Jangan ngelawan entar Ichigo aku bunuh *ngasih deathglare ke Rukia*

Rukia :"Ya udah bunuh aja. *pergi tanpa kata*

AGJ :"Hue Rukia jahat."

Rukia : *stay culz*

AGJ :"Kalau dikasih chappy mau gak?"

Rukia :*bling-bling* "Oke!"

AGJ :*ngasih jempol* "Good"

Rukia :" Ya balasan review buat **Uci ** sebaiknya anda jangan memuji author gaje itu karena kepalanya akan bertambah besar."

AGJ :*nyanyi gaje* terimakasih Uci-san udah bilang mss keren eh maksudnya ceritanya keren hooho dan Renji emang pengganggu.

Rukia :"Dari** NaMie Amalia **tenang aja kalau katanya si AGJ saya gak bakal sama si babon."

AGJ :"Lha kamunya setuju gak ma Ichigo?"

Rukia :" Biasa aja."

AGJ nangis gaje.

Rukia :" Dari **Shirayuki haruna **Renji sudah aman tidur di kandang babon jadi tidak akan mengganggu pertunangan jadi tenang saja."

AGJ :*masih berlinang air mata* "Iya tadi juga udah mss kasih pisang ratu segepok"

Rukia :" emangnya ada ya pisang ratu?"

AGJ :"ada baru aja mss bikin kemarin."

Rukia *swt* "Yah buat **Ichiruki Kurochiki **hoho saya memang putri *besar kepala* tapi entah kenapa rekasi Ichigo biasa aja tuh.

AGJ :"Ichigonya lagi gak minat buat ngerebutin maniak chappy *dideath glare Rukia*

Rukia :" yah buat **Rukia-agehanami021093 **wah namanya sama ma aku."

AGJ :"Jah baru sama nama aja udah heran, Orihime muncul kug tenang aja *lol* gak ciuman karena gak baik buat anak kecil yang dateng ke pesta apalagi buat Hitsugaya."

Rukia :"Untung aja Hitsugaya-taichou gak ada disini lanjut buat **Ichiruki Shirosaki, ** Orihime tadi dia datang cuma numpang undangan,, Renji dia baru aja dikurung."

AGJ :"Tenang aja buat masalah Renji, oh ya sekarang dari **Yumemiru Reirin **kalau mss sih pengennya gitu tapi gak tahu deh Rukianya."

Rukia :"Gak penting. * ekspresi datar, AGJ nangis gaje*

AGJ :"**red-deimon-beta** haha bener banget itu si Renji a.k.a babon *dikemplang* hoho maaf emang typo tuh selalu membayangi kayak hantu."

Rukia** : **"Kok yang disalahin typonya itu kan human error. "

AGJ :"Weits bahasanya Rukia human erur hebat-hebat lanjut dari **yuinayuki-chan ** hehe akhirnya mereka tunangan dan cowok itu si babon a.k.a renji."

AGJ :" oke buat **rabi-chan** fic mss lucu? *seneng banget* masak lucu sih? *masih gak percaya*Renji masih ga-je jadinya gak jelas dia jahat atau baik."

Rukia :"Udah selesai kan? Da.."

AGJ :" tunggu dulu, buat para readers sebaiknya mss bikin balesan review kayak gini apa kayak yang dulu?? Minta usul."

Rukia :" Ya udah da.."

AGJ :"nih orang gak sabar banget buat balik, ya udah deh ayo teken yang dibawah dengan semangat ^^."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Summary : Sebuah perjanjian akan menghubungkan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki ke dalam sebuah ikatan pertunangan yang sudah dilaksanakan tapi ternyata Aizen memberikan sebuah kejutan kepada mereka berdua. RnR please**

Malam itu pesta baru benar-benar selesai pukul 12 malam Rukia terus-menerus menguap karena lelah sedangkan Ichigo masih saja mengutak-ngatik handphonenya dengan kerutan di dahi yang menyertai.

"Hei, Ichigo kapan kita bisa pulang?" tanya Rukia menutup mulutnya yang telah terbuka lebar.

Ichigo tidak melirik Rukia sedikitpun. "Sebentar lagi, aku masih menunggu ayahku. Kau bawa mobil tidak?" Rukia mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung dan menggeleng.

"Tidak tadi aku dijemput Hinamori." Jawabnya polos, Ichigo menghela nafas pelan ."Baguslah kalau kau bawa mobil bisa-bisa mobilmu menabrak tiang listrik." Ia menarik tangan Rukia menuju Isshin yang masih sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum pulang.

"Ayah." Bisik Ichigo. "Kami pulang duluan ya."

Isshin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. "Kalian itu putri dan pangeran di acara ini, mana mungkin kalian bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Isshin dengan lebainya sambil menunjuk mereka berdua dengan wajah aneh dan jenggotnya yang belum tumbuh subur juga.

"Rukia sudah mengantuk, lagipula katanya besok dia ada syuting." Bisik Ichigo lagi. Isshin memperhatikan Rukia yang benar-benar kelihatan mengantuk dengan matanya yang sayu, lehernya yang tidak mampu ditegakan dan kepalanya yang terlihat berat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lagipula acara sudah selesai, dan Ichigo apakah kau ingin menginap di apartermen Rukia?" tanya Isshin dan membuat Ichigo blushing, Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk dengan tampang bloon.

"Kau gila!!." Ichigo menendang ayahnya hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung yang masih terisisa berdecak kagum melihat kehebatan tendangan Ichigo.

Isshin berteriak dan mencoba menghindar tetapi sayangnya ia telah terjatuh dan menangis. "Anakku aku kah hanya bertanya kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah seolah olah ia baru saja dianiyaya.

Rukia yang sudah sangat mengantuk hanya memandang dengan wajah bengong." Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menunjuk Isshin dan melihat tingkah aneh orang tua itu tetapi tangan mungilnya sudah terlebih dulu ditarik Ichigo. "Lupakan saja dia."

**Love, Work and Promise**

Rukia terus menerus menguap didalam mobil yang melaju, Ichigo yang sedikit risih mendengarnya menghentikan mobil yang melaju itu dipinggir jalan. "Hei midget! Kenapa kau terus menguap? Kau mengganggu tau tidak?" tanyanya dengan kesal dan ternyata sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Rukia sudah tertidur sesuai dengan keinginan pria itu. Wajah Rukia yang manis masih dengan pakaian pesta membuat Ichigo tersenyum lembut, wajah polos wanita itu membuatnya rindu pada masa lalu ketika masih kecil bersama Rukia.

Ia mengelus lembut pipi wanita itu dan tersenyum, menatap mata violetnya, mendekati wajahnya perlahan, entah kenapa seperti ada magnet yang menariknya untuk mendekati wajah wanita itu. Pelan hingga nafas Rukia pun terasa diwajah Ichigo, pelan hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tetapi Ichigo terdiam sesaat dan mundur ia melihat wajah itu sekali lagi dan memacu mobilnya.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Rukia bangun dengan wajah kusut ia melihat jam sekali lagi dan merutuk kesal ia hampir saja bangun kesiangan kalau saja tidak ada telepon dari private number, karena ia belum memperkerjakan manajer ia pun harus repot mengurus segala hal. Handphonenya kembali berdering ia menatap layarnya dan tertulis nama Ichigo.

"Hallo?"

"Rukia, hari ini aku sudah meminta Nanao-san untuk menjadi manajermu jadi sebaiknya kamu membicarakan beberapa hal dengannya." Ucap Ichigo dari sebrang sana. Rukia membuka mulutnya sebentar dan mengeluarkan suara –ha- seolah-olah dia heran kenapa Ichigo yang harus mengurusi manajernya segala.

"Tapi."

"Ya sudah aku sedang sibuk, sampai jumpa." Klik, dan telepon pun diputuskan, sekali lagi Rukia merutuk kesal sejenak kemudian ia mendengar bel apartermennya dibunyikan. Dengan berat hati ia menyeret langkahnya malas dan membukakan pintu.

"Nanao-san kau datang cepat sekali?" tanya Rukia dengan heran. Nanao yang berdiri dihadapannya mengangkat kacamatanya dan menatap Rukia dengan tatapan aneh. "Apakah kau tidak melihat jadwalmu nona Rukia? Ini sudah pukul 8 dan seharusnya kau berangkat sekarang untuk pemotretan jam 9."

Rukia melirik jamnya dengan wajah malas, dia memang tidak biasa telat, tapi dia juga tidak terbiasa untuk sangat tepat waktu, jadi tubuh malasnya sangat tidak bersemangat dengan kata-kata Nanao yang mengatakan kalau seharusnya ia berangkat saat ini.

"Setelah itu kau juga ada acara diluar kota, kau akan menginap selama 2 hari bukan, kenapa kau tidak siap-siap sekarang?" tanya wanita itu lagi, Rukia menghela nafasnya berat dan berpikir mungkin memang seharusnya ia mempunyai manajer seperti Nanao dengan begitu maka tingkat stressnya akan bertambah.

"_Dasar Ichigo sialan."_

**Love, Work and Promise**

Ichigo dan Isshin sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang tetntang beberapa hal terutama tentang perkembangan perusahaan Rukia, mereka memang bertugas untuk setidaknya membantu Rukia untuk melindungi perusahaan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang Rukia haruskah kita memberikan dia sesuatu agar ia terlihat bersahaja?" tanya Isshin kepada anak lelakinya itu. "Tidak, aku rasa kita harus memberikan kesan yang baik kepada para pemilik saham." Jawab Ichigo dan menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Apakah kau berpikir Aizen sedang mengincar saham dan kedudukan Rukia?" tanya Isshin lagi, Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku rasa iya, aku punya pikiran dia akan membuat sebuah kesan buruk dimata para pemegang saham supaya mereka tidak mempercayai Rukia lagi dan memindahkan pemegang kekuasaan padanya." Isshin mengangguk mengerti maksud ucapan anaknya. Dering handphone memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua, Ichigo melihat layar handphonenya dan ternyata telepon dari Ishida.

"Hallo?"

"Ichigo, hari ini Aizen telah mengundang seluruh pemegang saham Kuchiki cooperation untuk menghadiri rapat." Ucap Ishida dengan panik dari sebrang sana. Ichigo berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan wajah kaget, Isshin menangkap firasat buruk dari kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Ichigo, Isshin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menerima telepon dari Aizen yang baru saja membuat handphonenya bergetar.

"Jam 1 siang ini." Ichigo melirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00.

"Rukia, dimana Rukia sekarang?" tanya Ichigo panik ia kembali melirik ayahnya yang juga sedang menerima telepon.

"Bukankah hari ini ia keluar kota?"

"_Sial pasti Aizen sudah merencanakan semua ini." _

"Kalau begitu kau cari informasi lagi dan kabari aku."

Ichigo menutup teleponnya begitupun Isshin yang sudah berubah ekspresi. "Hari ini ayah diundang rapat mendadak sebagai pemegang saham Kuchiki cooperation. "

"Aku rasa Rukia sengaja tidak di beritahu soal ini." Ichigo menggebrak meja itu sekali lagi menumpahkan kekesalannya yang memuncak.

"Dimana Rukia sekarang?" tanya Isshin dengan wajah serius. "Dia sedang diluar kota dan perjalanan dari Karakura ke kota itu membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 2 jam." Jelas Ichigo, Isshin kembali menggeleng menyesali keadaan ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayah kau segera menuju ke tempat rapat, usahakan rapat itu ditunda 1 atau 2 jam. Aku akan menjemput Rukia." Ichigo menuju pintu keluar dan hendak pergi sebelum Isshin memanggilnya kembali.

"Ichigo! Kau tahu kan mungkin saja orang itu akan datang, jadi usahakan Rukia bisa datang kalau tidak berakhir lah usaha kita."

"Kalau begitu bukankah ayah yang harus berusaha lebih, aku harap kau bisa membujuknya." Ichigo keluar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Isshin yang hanya bisa berbisik pelan. "Semoga."

**Love, Work and Promise**

Rukia yang sedang berada didalam mobil terus-menerus mendengarkan mp3 dari handphonenya, Nanao sejak tadi hanya melihat jadwal mereka hari ini dan menaikkan kacamatanya ketika ia rasa kacamata itu mulai melorot.

Rukia melirik wajah wanita itu. _"Aku rasa orang ini mirip sekali dengan Ishida-san." _

Nanao yang merasa diperhatikan mengangkat kepalanya dari notes yang sejak tadi dibacanya. "Ya ada apa kau melihatku Rukia-san?" tanyanya membuat Rukia hanya menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela.

Rukia terdiam lagi sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang ia dengar terlihat dari mata violetnya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lagu Yui-Life mengiringi pandangan matanya yang menjamah dunia luar walaupun hanya melalui kaca mobil.

Rukia menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal dihati, pertunangan itu memang bohongan tetapi dibagian hati Rukia yang lain ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Ichigo secara tidak langsung ia telah membunuh kesempatan pria itu untuk mencari wanita lain.

Handpone Rukia tiba-tiba mati penyebabnya hanya satu low battery, lagu yang didengarnya terputus dan ia kembali merutuk kesal. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa mengechasnya kemarin?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Ichigo memencet-mencet tombol handphonenya terus-menerus mengulangi panggilan ke nomor yang sama dan hanya jawaban kalau nomor yang ia tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan atau sedang tidak aktif.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir ia menimbang-nimbang handphonenya pelan. "Haruskah aku menelepon Nanao-san?" tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri ia menatap jam tangannya dan segera berlari. "Percuma, aku harus menelepon Hitsugaya."

**Love, Work and Promise**

Rukia turun dari mobil dan menghirup udara segar, hari itu mereka mengadakan syuting di daerah pegunungan yang jelas sekali jauh dari kota Karakura yang sudah penuh dengan asap kendaraan. Terlihat sekali semangat dimata violet wanita itu.

"Nanao-san apakah kita langsung syuting hari ini?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Tidak masih ada waktu kira-kira 1 jam lagi jadi kau bisa istirahat sebentar dan bersiap-siap." Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Rukia tertawa girang dan berlari, ia melihat tempat yang rindang didekat sana dan duduk dibawahnya sendirian hanya ditemani angin yang bertiup pelan meniup rambut hitamnya.

"Seandainya saja Ichigo ada disini pasti dia juga senang." Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurutnya aneh tadi. "Kenapa aku harus berpikir seperti itu."

Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya dan terlelap, perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu 2 jam membuatnya lelah dan kenapa ia tidak memanfaatkannya untuk beristirahat sekarang.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Ichigo sedang berada di atap gedung bersama dengan Hitsugaya, angin dari helicopter yang kencang meniup rambut orangenya dan rambut putih Hitsugaya. "Hei Ichigo, tidak perlu kutemani kan?" tanya Hitsugaya pada pria itu. Ichigo tersenyum "Tidak, kalau memang dia pilot kepercayaanmu. Aku tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena jatuh dari helicopter." Hitsugaya hanya menanggapi dengan tawa.

"Terimaksih untung saja kau masih memiliki helicopter ini." Ucap Ichigo, Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan. "Yah mungkin aku sudah mempunyai firasat kau akan membutuhkannya, dan aku rasa sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat walaupun menggunakan helicopter perjalanan kesana membutuhkan waktu setengah jam."Hitsugaya berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dan hanya dijawab senyuman Ichigo, yang mulai naik kedalam helicopter.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Aizen dan beberapa anggota rapat sudah siap diruangan itu terlihat juga Renji yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam formal, ia mencari-cari seseorang yang seharusnya menghadiri rapat hari itu juga.

"Kau mencari siapa Renji-san?" tanya Aizen. Renji hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Hanya seorang teman, dan Aizen-san kenapa mengadakan rapat yang begitu mendadak?" tanyanya dan kembali duduk di kursinya begitu juga Aizen yang baru saja selesai mengobrol dengan salah satu orang penting dalam Kuchiki cooperation.

"Yah aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada seesorang." Ucapnya dengan senyuman licik. Renji hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Jangan libatkan aku kalau begitu." Ia mengangkat tangan dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Isshin yang sudah tiba pun terus memperhatikan Aizen dan berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang kelihatannya sedikit pesimis dengan kelanjutan dari perusahaan besar itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau model itu yang akan memegang perusahaan sebesar ini." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku rasa begitu, dan seperti model lain dia pasti tidak memiliki otak dan hanya bisa berlenggak-lenggok didepan kamera."

Isshin segera berdiri dan tertawa dihadapan kedua pengusaha itu. "Kalian bercanda ya dia itu calon istri anakku." 2 pengusaha itu diam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Isshin.

"Kalian mendapatkan sesuatu kan dari Aizen?" bisik Isshin pelan pada dua orang itu membuat 2 pasang mata itu membulat tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kaget mereka.

"Kalau kalian memang bersengkokol dengan iblis itu pasti kalian mengincar sesuatu dari perusahaan ini." Ucapnya lagi dan menyingkir dari tempat itu meninggalkan 2 pengusaha itu dalam ketakutan yang sedikit merasuki.

Sementara itu terlihat seorang wanita yang duduk diam , melihat hal yang dilakukan Isshin pada kedua pria itu, ia tersenyum dan meneguk tehnya. Dan tetap tenggelam didalam bacaan yang dibawanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, masih ada seseorang lagi yang ditunggu oleh mereka para pemegang saham, seseorang yang akan sangat berpengaruh dalam pengambilan keputusan besar dalam perusahaan itu.

Isshin melirik jam tangannya cemas, ia belum mendapat kabar apapun dari Ichigo ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja sementara itu Aizen tersenyum melihat tingkah sang penolong musuhnya itu.

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka seseorang yang sudah terlihat tua masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan asistennya yang setia, semua orang berdiri dan memberi hormat sedangkan Isshin membelalakkan matanya kaget, walaupun ia mempunyai dugaan tentang kedatangan orang itu tapi ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu langsung dengannya setelah sekian lama.

"Yamamoto Genryusai selamat datang." sapa Aizen dengan senyum yang mengembang.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Rukia membuka matanya, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di bawah pohon itu, mungkin hampir setengah jam atau lebih. Rukia merenggangkan badannya dan mengucek mata violetnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku rasa hari ini akan menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus dari atas, yang jelas bukan angin biasa karena ketika Rukia mendongak ke atas ia melihat sebuah helicopter melayang-layang berusaha mendarat ditanah lapang itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Ia mundur dan berhenti di bawah pohon mencoba sedikit berlindung karena angin yang ditiupkan baling-baling besar membuat rumput kering berterbangan. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mendarat dengan sempurna Rukia mendekati helicopter itu namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Hei, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Rukia berusaha melepaskan pegangan pria itu rambut orangenya mirip sekali dengan Ichigo tapi untuk apa jeruk itu kesini.

"Sudahlah sekarang naik saja, akan kujelaskan didalam, atau tidak kita akan terlambat." Ichigo menarik lagi tangan mungil Rukia dan menggendongnya, secara reflek Rukia memberontak dan hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ichigo! Kenapa kau harus memaksaku pergi seperti ini bagaimana dengan Nanao-san?"

"Aku bilang diam ini penting dan sebaiknya kau menurut saja dulu." Terpancar sebuah keseriusan dari mata coklat Ichigo, entah kenapa setelah itu bibir mungil Rukia berheti menyampaikan segala pertanyaannya ia hanya diam dan menuruti perkataan Ichigo.

**Love, Work and Promise**

Aizen berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum seolah-olah segala kemenangan sudah ada ditangannya.

"Maaf karena rapat mendadak ini tapi saya hanya ingin memberitahukan anda beberapa hal dan meminta ketegasan anda sekalia sebagai pihak yang ikut merasakan kebangkitan dan kehancuran dari perusahaan ini." Ucap pria itu dengan segala keyakinan yang terpancar dimatanya.

"Kita semua telah mengetahui kalau, setelah Kuchiki Byakuya meninggal perusahaan ini belum memiliki pengganti, memang Kuchiki Byakuya menyerahkannya pada putri semata wayangnya Rukia Kuchiki." Ujarnya lagi, semua mata kecuali sepasang mata milik Isshin Kurosaki menatap dengan tatapan yang haus akan kekuasaan, yang lain seperti Genryusai, Renji serta seorang wanita yang terlihat anggun hanya terdiam dan sudah sedikit mengerti maksud dari perkataan Aizen.

"Tapi apakah kita bisa mempercayai pengambilan keputusan yang dilakukan oleh anak SMA yang juga seorang model itu?" tanya Aizen, sayup-sayup suara yang menandakan kesetujuan mulai terdengar diantaranya.

"Apalagi saat ini ia tidak datang dalam rapat ini?" Dan sayup-sayup suara itu semakin meluas.

"Jadi apalah kalian bisa member kepercayaan pada anak itu? Bukankah sebaiknya kita melakukan sedikit evaluasi?" Aizen memandangi satu persatu wajah para orang penting itu.

"Walaupun ia telah bertunangan dengan orang yang bisa menyokong perusahaan ini, tapi apakah akan membantu?" pandangan mata itu berhenti di mata Isshin yang menggeram pelan.

"_Aizen kau benar-benar sialan."_

**Love, Work and Promise**

Maaf ya berhubung mss agak buru-buru nguploadnya jadi gak ada balasan review buat kali ini ^^

Gomen kalau ceritanya makin gaje =_=

**ayo tekan ijo-ijo dibawah satu kali saja ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Summary : Sebuah perjanjian akan menghubungkan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki ke dalam sebuah ikatan pertunangan yang sudah dilaksanakan tapi setelah kejutan yang diberikan Aizen ternyata ada kejutan yang lain yang menyusul, walaupun Rukia harus menyelesaikan tantangan 1 bulan yang diberikan padanya.**

"Ichigo Kurosaki, sekarang aku minta kejelasanmu. Kenapa kau harus menarikku kedalam helicopter ini dan membawaku pulang?" Rukia meminta penjelasan ditengah suara dengungan baling-baling yang berputar. Ichigo terlihat menahan rasa kesal dan tak sabarnya saat itu, satu hal yang dia inginkan segera tiba di kantor perusaahan Kuchiki cooperation.

"Ichigo jawab aku!" Rukia sudah mulai berteriak dengan keras,walaupun ia yakin Ichigo mendengar suaranya tetapi ada sedikit firasat buruk yang terlintas di kepalanya dan dia butuh jawaban untuk menjelaskan firasat apa itu.

"Aizen mengadakan rapat dan ia mengundang Yamamoto-san." Ichigo menjawab singkat tapi sudah menjelaskan semuanya, mungkin kalau hanya kata, ada rapat Rukia akan membanting Ichigo keluar dari helicopter yang mungkin sudah mencapai ketinggian100 km. Tetapi 2 nama yang disebutkan Ichigo membuat Rukia berpikir dua kali melemparkan pahlawan yang telah membawanya pergi dari taman yang akan menghancurkannya setelah ia pulang dari syuting nanti.

Dan satu lagi yang ada dipikiran Rukia, Yamamoto Genryusai, memang orang itu orang penting tapi ia tidak menyangka kakek-kakek itu juga memiliki 'sesuatu' di Kuchiki cooperation.

"Yamamoto? Kenapa dia juga datang?" Rukia bertanya dengan nada memastikan, Ichigo meliriknya denga wajah kesal.

"Bodoh dia itu pemilik 30% saham Kuchiki cooperation!"

Rukia melengos dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kekhawatiran miliknya sendiri. Ichigo melirik mata violet Rukia yang menyiratkan ada sesuatu yang ia khawatirkan dan sembunyikan. Tetapi hal itu bukan masalah untuk sementara ini, baginya dan Rukia satu hal yang penting sampai di perusahaan Kuchiki dengan selamat dan tepat waktu.

------

"Sebelumnya Aizen-san apakah kau sudah memberitahu Kuchiki-san tentang rapat dadakan ini?" wanita berambut hitam yang sejak tadi duduk dan memperhatikan tanpa minat menunjukkan suaranya dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

"Aku memang terlambat memberitahunya Unohana-san tetapi aku rasa kalau dia benar-benar berniat menjadi pemimpin perusahaan yang baik, dia akan segera datang dan menghadiri rapat ini." Aizen tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kebohongan yang ia berikan mungkin akan membuat para pemegang saham lain percaya padanya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menunggunya." Isshin memotong senyuman licik Aizen. Yang segera berganti dengan ekspresi wajah bersahaja.

"Aku rasa Yamamoto-san tidak memiliki waktu untuk menunggu **bocah **itu. Benarkah yang kukatakan Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto yang ditanyai hanya terdiam dan melirik Aizen dengan sebelah matanya. "Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki jadwal lain sejam setelah ini, jadi aku memilih menunggu **bocah ** yang kau maksud itu, apakah kau keberatan Aizen-san?" Aizen mengerutkan dahinya rencananya gagal karena kakek yang dianggapnya akan segera meninggalkan ruangan ini dan menyetujui usulnya untuk menerimanya sebagai pemilik perusahaan kandas sudah, seperti debu yang diterbangkan angin, sulit untuk kembali.

"Apakah anda yakin Yamamoto-san?" tanya Aizen dengan nada memaksa, ia tidak ingin rencananya gagal, karena ia yakin seorang pria yang berjenggot seperti kambing sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput Rukia dengan cara apapun.

Yamamoto hanya mengangguk dan melirik Isshin yang tersenyum padanya, tetapi Yamamoto jelas tak akan membalas senyum itu.

Renji mengangguk pelan dan menghidupkan ipod applenya. "Jadi kita masih akan disini selama 1 jam kan?" Tak ada jawaban yang menandakan iya. Renji tersenyum pada Aizen. "Kalau begitu Aizen-san kenapa kau tidak duduk saja?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir dan hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh Aizen yang menahan kekesalannya.

-----

Rukia turun dari helicopter dibantu oleh Ichigo, setelah berlari-lari menuju lift dan turun menuju lantai 5 tempat rapat berlangsung Rukia segera membuka pintu yang tertutup itu. Menunjukkan wajah-wajah eksekutif yang sudah menunggunya.

Rukia menundukkan badannya . "Maaf aku terlambat, aku baru saja kembali dari syuting di luar kota, aku mohon maaf sekali lagi." Suara itu membelah kesunyian yang terjadi beberapa menit sebelum kedatangan Rukia.

"Aku juga memohon maaf atas keterlambatanku menjemput Rukia." Ichigo ikut menundukkan kepalanya kehadapan para eksekutif yang menatap dirinya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi

Rukia melirik Ichigo, sesuatu yang langka jika Ichigo memohon pada seseorang, ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang terlintas dipikirannya tetapi segera ia tepis, bukan hal itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Kuchiki-san, kami sudah menunggumu, bagaimana kalau kau duduk disini sekarang dan mendengarkan rapat ini?" ajak Unohana dengan senyumnya yang menyejukkan. Rukia melirik Ichigo yang berada disampingnya sementara itu Ichigo mengerlingkan matanya kearah 2 kursi yang kosong.

"Dan Kurosaki-kun kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau."Unohana mengerti dengan tingkah kedua manusia itu.

Setelah mereka berdua berhasil duduk ditempat itu, seseorang memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi Kuchiki-san sebenarnya Aizen-san ingin menggantikan posisimu dalam perusahaan ini." Unohana memulainya dengan tepat sasaran, jabatan, memang itu yang sedang mereka rapatkan.

Ichigo sudah menebak hal ini sedangkan Rukia berusaha menahan emosinya, sebentar ia menutup matanya dengan tangan kanan dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuat kau berpikir bisa menggantikanku Aizen-san?" Rukia menunjukkan senyumnya yang begitu aneh bukan senyum biasa yang terlihat manis tapi senyum yang bisa membuat seseorang bertekuk lutut, seolah-olah ialah penguasa segalanya.

"Kau adalah seorang murid SMA yang juga seorang model, aku yakin kesibukanmu akan menghambat segala pekerjaanmu." Aizen menjawab dengan yakin kartu AS yang sudah ia miliki adalah status Rukia Kuchiki yang seorang model juga pelajar dan dengan penuh keyakinan Rukia tidak akan mampu membalas perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, Aizen-san apakah Ichigo Kurosaki salah satu orang yang kau sebut tak mampu memegang sebuah perusahaan? Hanya kerena ia seorang pelajar." Rukia menjawab dengan tenang tanpa ekpresi. "Kalau begitu kau harus melihat peningkatan perusahaan telekomunikasi yang dipegang Kurosaki junior itu." Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya dan membuat Aizen nyaris kehabisan ide.

"Maaf Kuchiki-san tetapi aku rasa kemampuan kalian berbeda, kau pernah nyaris menggagalkan sebuah acara fashion show kan? Dan apakah itu disebut kemampuan?" tanya Aizen dengan nada mendesak, Rukia menggertakkan giginya dengan wajah tak senang.

"Aizen-san apakah kau pikir anakku Ichiog tidak pernah gagal? Kau salah dia pernah hampir menghancurkan segala rencanaku dan relasiku dengan mengambil seorang model amatiran. Yang tidak datang saat syuting dengan Rukia-chan." Isshin membantah perkataan Aizen. Sejenak suasana sepi menyeruak, Aizen kalah suara, tidak ada yang mendukungnya saat ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat Aizen-san." Seseorang dengan senyum yang selalu terlukis diwajahnya muncul dari balik pintu. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya Kuchiki-san dan aku ingin memberikan sebuah tantangan untuk membuktikan kemampuanmu." Gin menatap Rukia yang terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengurus sebuah anak perusahaan Kuchiki selama 1 bulan untuk membuktikan kemampuanmu?" usul Gin dengan senyuman ala serigala licik yang bertemu dengan mangsannya. "Hanya 1 bulan bukankah sudah cukup. Dan hanya sebuah anak perusahaan."

Rukia berdiri dari duduknya menunjukkan senyuman ala bangsawan yang selalu ditunjukkan ayahnya sejak ia masih kecil.

"Baiklah aku terima dan perusahaan apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Gin menjawab dengan lirikkan mata kearah Yamamoto Genryusai yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak perdebatan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang paling kita anggap cocok yang menentukannya, benarkan Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto masih tidak bergeming ataupun memberikan jawaban, ia berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sedang memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. "Aku akan memberitahunya nanti, dan keputusannya sudah jelas kalau kita akan memberi kesempatan pada Kuchiki-san untuk memegang salah satu anak perusahaan ini. Dan kau Kurosaki bombing dia aku yakin dia membutuhkanmu."

Klek..

Pintu ditutup dan suasana sepi kembali menyeruak, Rukia kembali duduk setelah Aizen dan Gin keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah tak puas.

"Kuchiki-san selamat ya kau berhasil mempertahankan kedudukanmu." Unohana tersenyum lembut pada Rukia yang terlihat lelah.

"Yah aku rasa." Rukia menghela nafas panjang dan menggeletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Aku rasa Ayahku memang sangat hebat bisa menghadapi orang seperti mereka."

---

Rukia merapikan pakaiaannya dan berdiri dari kursi, ruang rapat itu sepi hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan Ichigo. Setelah Isshin keluar dari ruangan itu dengan segala ocehan konyolnya dan Renji yang hanya tersenyum padanya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Hah, melelahkan aku kira aku akan habis ditelan mereka hidup-hidup." Rukia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melirik Ichigo yang masih berada disampingnya. "Hei, Ichigo terima kasih ya, sudah menjemputku."

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Yah, tak kusangka kau bisa mengambil alih suasana. Aku kira kau akan memohon sambil menangis." Ichigo ikut berdiri dan melihat wajah kesal Rukia.

"Hei jangan bercanda, aku tak akan melakukan itu kepala jeruk." Rukia memulai ejekkannya pada tuan muda Kurosaki itu. "Bagaimana dengan penampilanku tadi? Meyakinkan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Yah cukup walaupun tidak semeyakinkan diriku." Ichigo memulai aksi narsisnya, Rukia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan tersenyum usil.

"Maksudmu aksimu dalam memggoda wanita. Dasar jeruk!"

"Hei kenapa sejak tadi kau selalu mengatakan jeruk dan jeruk?" Tanya Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Kau kan memang jeruk lihat saja rambutmu itu." Rukia berbalik hendak pergi tetapi ditahan Ichigo yang merangkul pundaknya. Dan memindahkan tangannya dari pundak menuju pinggang wanita itu menahannya agar tak pergi.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau mencicipi jeruk manis ini calon istriku?" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia yang sudah merah padam.

"Ichigo!!"

----

Rukia membolak-balik sebuah laporan yang diberikan padanya. "Sebuah hotel, maksudmu hotel yang nyaris bangkrut itu?" tanya Rukia dengan kesalnya. Nemu yang dulunya sekertaris Byakuya mengangguk dan mengiyakan pertanyaan Rukia padanya.

"Yah itu kata Yamamoto-sama dia memintaku untuk memberitahuku tentang hal ini padamu." Nemu menunjukkan lagi beberapa foto yang menunjukkan sebuah bangunan hotel dengan 5 lantai yang terlihat tak terawat dan sepi pengunjung.

"Jangan bercanda hotel ini kan hampir dihancurkan tahun lalu kenapa aku harus mengurusnya." Tanya Rukia dengan kesal. "Kakek itu memang benar-benar ingin menyingkirkanku." Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Maaf Kuchiki-san tetapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan Yamamoto-sama jadi aku minta kau mengurusnya dengan baik ya." Nemu tersenyum pada Rukia yang menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Baiklah, lalu siapa yang memegang perusahaan selama aku mengurus ini?" Rukia mengibarkan salah satu foto bangunan itu.

"Aku dengar Ukitake-san yang akan mengurusnya lagipula dia memang orang kepercayaan Byakuya-sama kan?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Nemu-san terimaksih atas infonya." Rukia beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ah tunggu Kuchiki-san, Unohana-sama berpesan padaku kalau kau membutuhkannya kau bisa menghubunginya."

"Baiklah bilang padanya terimakasih."

Rukia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuruni lift dan menuju pintu keluar dengan senyuman yang mengembang. "Tak kusangka wanita itu benar-benar bersimpati padaku."

----

Ichigo membolak-balik kertas yang Rukia perlihatkan padanya. "Hotel ini, aku kira sudah dihancurkan sejak setahun lalu?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. Ia melihat lagi foto bangunan itu.

"Yah aku pun tak tahu kenapa ayahku masih mempedulikan hotel ini." Rukia melihat foto lain dengan wajah lelah. "Aku terpaksa menolak beberapa kontrak dan Nanao-san pun memarahiku habis-habisan." Rukia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Jadi kau punya ide tidak?" Ichigo bertanya dengan wajah lelah yang sama ia habis mengurus beberapa hal diperusahaannya sendiri dan sekarang harus mengurus perusahaan orang lain benar-benar merepotkan.

"Sedikit aku rasa kita harus meningkatkan iklan dan mengubah sedikit tampilan bangunan suram itu." Rukia mengajukan beberapa pikirannya tanpa melihat Ichigo yang sudah memiliki kantung mata.

"Kau bagaimana Ichigo punya suatu ide?" tanya Rukia balik. Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Hei Rukia ada kopi tidak aku ngantuk nih." Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berdiri dari sofa yang ia tempati.

"Hei, aku bertanya soal perusahaan dan kopi? Kau pikir aku suka minuman instan seperti itu?" tanya Rukia yang ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Ichigo yang mulai mengaduk-aduk isi dapurnya.

"Ichigo kalau kau memang mengantuk sebaiknya kau tidur saja."

"Haist, kau pikir aku tidak ada urusan setelah ini. Kecuali kau ingin membuatku bisa tidur nyenyak selama 1 jam." Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa lemari menuju kearah Rukia.

"Boleh aku bisa memberikanmu beberapa alternative untuk tidur nyenyak, kau mau apa pijitan atau musik klasik, aku punya semua yang bisa membuatmu tidur nyenyak selama.."

"Hei aku tidak butuh itu, masak kau tidak mengerti maksudku Rukia-chan?" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan memeluknya.

"Hei Ichigo, apaan sih?" tanya Rukia dengan kesal dan berusaha memberontak.

"Temani aku tidur di sofa dan bangunkan aku satu jam lagi." Ichigo menarik Rukia menuju sofa putih yang tadi ia tempati ketika membicarakan hotel itu. Ichigo memaksa Rukia duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Rukia.

"Hei apa yang kau laku.."

"Diam sebentar hanya satu jam." Rukia terdiam di sofa itu dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal bagi Ichigo.

"Huh dasar anak kecil. Awas kalau kau ngiler dipahaku." Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan deheman kecil, Rukia tertawa dan mengelus rambut Ichigo pelan. "Kau benat-benar tidak berubah."

----

Sementara itu ditempat lain seseorang berlari menuju ruangan Ukitake dan membuka pintunya dengan wajah pucat. "Ukitake-san ada hal gawat!" orang itu terlihat membawa sebuah berita buruk.

---

Author Note :

Hiya!! Haha tambah aneh ya?? Ckckc heran kug fic gini masih diterusin juga

Oh ya buat yang bertanya-tanya siapa Yama-jii maka anda akan tahu di akhir fic ini targer bakal selesai 3 atau 4 chapter kedepan.

Satu lagi buat yang ngerasa mss suka ngebash salah satu chara maaf ya memang kadang dibutuhin tokoh antagonis dalam suatu fic jadi terpaksa ada satu tokoh yang harus jadi tokoh antagonis. Cerita tanpa tokoh antagonis kan kurang lengkap ^^

Balasan Review :

Reiya Sumeragi : Hiya!!*ikutan teriak*

Iuki Kyoshi : Wah kug belum dibaca? Tapi makasih udah direview ya!! Baca dan review terus ya…

NaMie Amalia : hehe soalnya kalau Rukia gak dateng kepercayaan para pemegang saham bakal pudar dan kedudukannya bisa diambil Aizen makanya rapatnya jadi penting banget.

Shirayuki haruna : Aizen emang pinter tapi Rukia harus lebih pinter!!!

Mpin-itu-fifin : Aizen emang nyebelin hehehe.

Ichiruki Shirosaki : Hiya!! Emang akau paling suka adegan yang bikin gregetan gitu!! Makanya aku banyakin kayaknya deh hahaha.

bakaMirai : Hiya!! Hehehe ayo lemparin golok!! *pinjem golok tetangga* ayo terus review kalau penasaran.

Monkey D. Cyntia : Hueleh eh dikelasnya Cyntia-san ada pelajaran basa mandarin ya? Susah gak tuh.

Eh jangan ngelempar ke guru, ngelemparnya ke Aizen aja.

Harui : Oke udah diupdate nih!!

Yuinayuki-chan : Yama-jii siapanya ya? Kita lihat aja nanti hahaha.

Yumemiru Reirin : hehe bukan anaknya Aizen tapi anaknya Isshin a.k.a Ichigo.

Agehanami-chan : Eh Rukia bukan dibawa ke Hawai tapi ke Neraka *dikejer Rukia* gak kug cuma dibawa ke perusahaannya. Aizen emang harus dibasmi hahaha. *dikejar Aizen fc*

Oke deh Mss mohon reviewnya

Tekan ijo-ijo dibawah ini!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Summary : Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki harus bertunangan untuk meneruskan kejayaan perusahaan Kuchiki. Dan selama 1 bulan pun Rukia harus menerima tantangan dari Aizen untuk membuktikan dirinya pantas menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ayahnya. Tetapi ada sebuah kejutan lain yang telah menanti mereka.**

Ukitake menatap kedatangan salah satu orang kepercayaannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru, dan apa maksudmu dengan hal gawat?" Ukitake berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati orang itu, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah orang itu berbisik pelan ke telinga Ukitake dan menyerahkan beberapa berkas padanya . Ukitake yang mendengarkan berita orang itu hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah terkejut ia membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini bisa jadi hal gawat sebaiknya jangan beritahu siapapun." Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu pria pembawa kabar itu. Orang itu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti tetapi secara tiba-tiba seseorang dari balik pintu masuk dengan wajah serius, rambut hitam dan jenggot yang hanya tumbuh sedikit menghiasi wajahnya yang berusia paruh baya itu.

"Apanya yang tidak boleh diberitahukan pada orang lain Ukitake-san?" Tanya Isshin Kurosaki, membuat wajah Ukitake semakin tidak karuan dengan kecemasan yang menghantui.

_____

Rukia melihat jam, sudah 1 jam berlalu ia mengguncang tubuh Ichigo pelan. "Hei, Ichigo bangun sudah 1 jam." Ucapnya pelan. Ia harus membangunkan Ichigo walaupun ia tidak suka melakukannya, jelas sekali ia tahu rasanya tiba-tiba dibangunkan saat tidur. Sangat menyebalkan.

Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan, mata violet dan wajah teduh Rukia yang pertama kali tergambar di mata coklatnya itu. "Ohayou." Ucapnya perlahan disertai senyuman yang mengembang, Rukia memandang wajah itu dengan kerutan di dahi yang menandakan ia sedang heran dan bingung dengan sambutan Ichigo tadi.

"Konnichiwa, kau itu bagaimana sih, sudah siang cepat bangun tadi kau hanya bilang 1 jam kan. Lagipula kau juga ada rapat." Rukia mengguncangkan badan itu perlahan untuk membuat tubuh Ichigo bangkit dari pahanya.

"Oh ya, sekarang jam berapa?" Ichigo akhirnya bangkit dan mengucek matanya, Rukia hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Ichigo dengan rambut berantakkan.

"Jam setengah 2. Oh ya kau terlihat aneh dengan tatanan rambut seperti itu, cepat sana siap-siap aku ada urusan juga setelah ini." Rukia berdiri dari sofanya dan merapikan celananya yang sedikit kusut.

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana? Apa perlu aku antar?"

"Tidak usah." Rukia menjawab . "Aku bisa nyetir sendiri. Oh ya aku buru-buru, titipkan saja kuncinya pada resepsionis dibawah." Rukia beranjak dan keluar diikuti suara pintu yang tertutup.

Ichigo hanya mampu menghela nafas sebelum memotong perkataan Rukia dan menatap bayangan yang telah pergi itu.

--

Ishida melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja café yang ia datangi saat itu, terlihat sekali dari gayanya kalau ia sedang menunggu seseorang entah itu pria atau wanita.

Kring..

Bunyi bel yang tergantung di pintu menandakan seorang pelanggan masuk.

"Selamat datang." Ucap maid café itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah. Wanita berambut coklat keoranyean itu tersenyum dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Tidak, terimakasih aku hanya menunggu seseorang." Maid café itu pun membalas senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan."

Wanita berambut panjang dengan jaket berwarna hitam yang menutupi gaun putihnya itu melangkah diikuti lirikan beberapa mata yang kagum akan kecantikkannya, seorang bintang yang sedang bersinar dan seorang wanita yang katanya pernah meraih hati seorang Ichigo Kurosaki walaupun pada kenyataannya hal itu hanya gossip belaka.

"Ishida-kun." Panggilnya pada Ishida yang sudah menunggu wanita itu. "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, tadi aku masih ada syuting." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Ishida membalas senyum itu dengan tulus. "Tidak apa, inoue, kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Ishida setelah wanita itu duduk dihadapannya.

"Es krim rasa vanilla dan kopi." Ucapnya tanpa melihat menu yang tertata rapi dihadapannya. "Kalau Ishida-kun?"

"Aku air putih saja." Ishida melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil maid yang pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka berdua.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku kesini Inoue? Apakah masalah Ichigo" Tanya Ishida tepat pada sasarannya, membuat Inoue mengangguk perlahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Ishida.

"Maaf, Ishida-kun soal pesta pertunangan Ichigo kemarin, aku memanfaatkanmu untuk datang ke pesta itu." Inoue menundukkan wajahnya lagi dan memainkan ujung roknya. "Maaf juga aku telah bersikap egois memintamu untuk datang ke pesta itu, padahal kau sudah berbuat banyak untukku tapi aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja." Inoue melanjutkan pengakuannya itu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Ishida menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, lalu bagaimana dengan Ichigo, kau masih menyukainya?" Inoue menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ishida itu.

"Dia adalah orang yang aku sukai sejak lama, walaupun aku tahu kalau dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku selalu mengikutinya, selalu mengatakan pada orang lain kalau aku pacarnya. Dan ketika aku tahu ada orang lain yang benar-benar ia sukai aku panik dan takut kehilangan dia." Inoue menjelaskan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan dengan mata menahan titikan air mata.

"Aku terlihat konyol kan Ishida-kun? Padahal ia tidak pernah menyukaiku tetapi kenapa aku masih berharap?" mata hitamnya menatap Ishida dengan tatapan penyesalan meminta jawaban dari pria berkacamata itu.

Ishida mengelus rambut Inoue pelan entah kenapa hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada siapapun ia lakukan saat ini, ia elus rambut itu pelan dan penuh perasaan lalu tersenyum. "Kau tidak salah, aku yakin itu hanya ungkapan perasaan sukamu padanya, sekarang terserah padamu apakah kau mau melupakannya atau tidak."

Inoue menatap takjub ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Ishida bisa selembut ini dihadapannya, bibirnya melengkung menunjukkan senyum kebahagian. "Maukah kau membantuku?" Tanyanya ia mengharapkan jawaban 'ya' dari pria di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, apapun akan kulakukan Inoue." Ishida memindahkan tangannya dari kepala Inoue. "Untuk sahabatku." Ia tersenyum lagi dan membuat senyum Inoue bertambah lebar.

"Terimakasih Ishida-kun, kau memang yang terbaik."

--

Isshin Kurosaki berada di dalam ruang kerjanya menunggu seseorang yang ia telepon sejak 2 jam lalu, ia mengetuk meja kerjanya dengan kesal. Sudah beberapa menit ia menunggu setelah menyibukkan diri dengan mengganggu anak-anak perempuannya. Walaupun ia seorang eksekutif terpandang, hobinya mengganggu kedua anak perempuannya adalah hal yang tak bisa ia lepaskan sejak almarhum istrinya melahirkan mereka.

"Kemana saja anak itu, aku kira dia akan benar-benar datang tepat waktu." Lelaki tua berjenggot itu mondar-mandir lagi dengan kesal.

Ichigo membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mendapati tendangan dari ayahnya yang mampu ia lewati dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat kepala lelaki tua menyebalkan itu menabrak dinding dibelakangnya

"Kalau maksudmu memanggilku hanya untuk menendangku, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor." Ichigo berbalik dan menatap pria tua yang naas itu dengan ekspresi marah.

"Tenang dulu donk, aku menendangmu cuma karena kesal kau datang terlambat." Isshin mengangkat wajahnya yang (agak) babak belur setelah mencium tembok. "Aku kan sudah bilang ini masalah penting." Lanjutnya dan berusaha berdiri dengan topangan 1 tangannya.

"Ah, terserah lah. Masalah apa yang menurutmu penting itu?" tanyanya sambil memunggungi Isshin dan berniat masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya itu.

"Ini masalah perusahaan Kuchiki dan Rukia." Ichigo berbalik dengan kerutan dahi yang semakin jelas terlihat di wajahnya, ia meletakkan tangannya dipinggang dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

--

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam hotel itu, yang ternyata benar-benar bangunan tua. Ia memberanikan diri dan masuk lebih dalam. Walaupun gedung itu masih terlihat bersih tetapi beberapa pajangan dinding membuatnya terlihat rapuh dan berhantu. Catnya yang putih terlihat kusam, begitu juga meja resepsionis yang sedikit berdebu, semenjak Rukia diperintahkan membangkitkan hotel itu, secara bergotong-royong bebearapa suruhan Rukia membersihkannya dan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Kenapa bangunan tua seperti ini harus di operasikan lagi sih?" keluhnya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ia melihat sekeliling bangunan itu. Terlihat ada 2 buah tangga yang menyambungkan lantai 1 dengan lantai diatasnya dengan foto Byakuya Kuchiki dan Istrinya diantara tangga itu, terletak dilantai 2 tepatnya. Beberapa vas bunga berdiri di samping kiri kanan dasar tangga. Rukia mendongak dan melihat bentuk bangunan yang melingkar menyisakan ruang yang sangat cukup bagi matanya untuk melihat atap secara langsung.

"Sebenarnya bangunan ini lumayan juga tapi sayangnya kurang dirawat dan diperbarui." Langkah kaki Rukia berlanjut. Ia mendongak lagi dan melihat atap itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terngiang sebuah kata-kata yang menumbuhkan sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Ayahmu selalu merasa kalau kau adalah bintang baginya."

Rukia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu akan kuperlihakan bintang untuk kalian." Wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan memacu mobil dengan gembira. "Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Ichigo."  
--

Aizen melihat sebuah laporan yang diberikan Gin padanya, matanya terbelalak kaget setelah membaca laporan itu. "Jadi bagaimana Aizen-san, apakah kau ingin meneruskan permainan kita?" Tanya Gin dengan senyum yang terus mengembang diwajahnya.

Aizen berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah dengan laporan itu ditangannya. "Untuk apa?" Laporan itu sekarang terhambur dilantai setelah terlepas dari tangan Aizen yang melemparnya sebagian berterbangan dan melayang menunggu ditarik gravitasi bumi . "Sebentar lagi juga akan hancur." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita segera keluar sebelum terlibat?"

Aizen tersenyum dengan puas. "Yah aku rasa memang sebaiknya hal itu yang kita lakukan."

--

Ichigo merasa kalau kakinya sudah tidak menapak tanah, perasaannya tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi. Kata-kata ayahnya terngiang seperti siaran radio yang terus diulang. Bukan berita baik itu yang perlu ia tekankan. Dan ada kata-kata lain yang benar-benar ia camkan dalam benaknya.

"Jangan pernah beritahu hal ini pada Rukia, walaupun tidak lama kita bisa sedikit membantunya."

Ichigo meninju dinding yang berada dihadapannya dengan penuh emosi. "Aku benci situasi ini. Bagaimanapun aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh amarah, ia keluar dari ruangan itu setelah Isshin meninggalkannya terlebih dulu. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri ruang demi ruang rumahnya hingga terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan seseorang sedang menunggunya didepan pintu rumahnya.

Ichigo berlari untuk membuka pintu, ia tidak pernah berharap orang yang memencet belnya itu adalah Rukia, setidaknya Rukia jangan sampai datang untuk saat ini.

Tetapi harapannya pudar ketika wanita bermata violet dan berambut hitam kebiruan itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hei, kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas, harapannya benar-benar hancur ia harus menahan emosinya dihadapan wanita itu saat ini.

--

Ni-chan d'sora Yuki : Eh.. Aizen gak cari mati dia cuma cari uang *keplaked* hiya bagus kalau nichan suka ichirukinya..oke deh bakal aku perbanyak..

Reiya Sumeragi : Eh agak OOC ya.. gomen kalau gitu…

NaMie Amalia : Iya mereka kan udah saling suka sekarang yei ^^

Shirayuki haruna : Hu um Ichigo manja hehe *ngelirik Ichigo*

Mpin-itu-fifin : Hal yang gawatnya ntar dulu jadi misteri hehehe

Ichiruki Shirosaki : Hehe yang kayak gitu bisa disebut humor ya? Bukannya gaje bagus deh kalau hiru suka ^^

Monkey D. Cyntia : Eh. Jam 5 pagi *baru melek* Renji entar pas mendekati akhir.. dia bakal agak sering muncul hehehe.. bahasa jawa juga susah padahal aku orang jawa -_____-

Red-deimon-beta : heh maaf *sujud sujud* emang banyak typonya ya.. aduh aku mang ceroboh.. tapi tetep review ya^^

Yuinayuki-chan : Eh, ntar Ichigonya tidur dimana donk.. Bagus deh kalau gak aneh ^^ hal gawatnya lihat aja nanti.

Yumemiru Reirin : kalau siapa mss gak jelasin tapi kalau apa berita buruknya ntar dulu ya^^

Agehanami-chan : Hiya!! Aku juga hehe. Walah kug malah nyanyi tapi lagunya emang cocok kog buat Aizen *peace*

Ariana kuchiki : Iya.. hehe kalau gitu terus review ya ^^ eh emang capek kasian Ichigo untung ada Rukia yang bisa bikin pekerjaannya bertambah berat (?)

Oke deh maaf kalau mss lama update laptop ku baru keluar dari servisan nih hehe ^^

Maaf juga kalau ternyata chap ini kurang memuaskan.. Black White or Grey juga akan diupdate secepatnya.. tunggu ya

Oke deh.. mohon reviewnya ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Summary : Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki harus bertunangan untuk meneruskan kejayaan perusahaan Kuchiki. Dan selama 1 bulan pun Rukia harus menerima tantangan dari Aizen untuk membuktikan dirinya pantas menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ayahnya. Tetapi ada sebuah kejutan lain yang telah menanti mereka.**

Ichigo menepuk dahinya dan melihat wajah Rukia dengan _mood _ yang nampak buruk. "Sudahlah yang penting aku bukakan pintunya kan?" bantah Ichigo ketika Rukia sudah berkacak pinggang sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat kesal melihatku." Tanya Rukia dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Ichigo, menempatkan diri di sofa dan melirik Ichigo yang mengambil tempat jauh darinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini?" tanya Ichigo memainkan jarinya sendiri tanpa melirik Rukia. "Kau sudah melihat keadaan hotelnya?" lanjut Ichigo lagi berusaha untuk tenang.

"Sudah, dan aku baru saja memikirkan sebuah ide bagus, untuk membuat hotel itu lebih laku." Ujar Rukia dan tersenyum bahagia, seolah-olah baru saja ada sebuah bintang jatuh yang mengabulkan permohonannya.

Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia benar-benar tidak boleh bicara banyak kalau tidak bisa keceplosan dan jelas saja akan membuat mental Rukia _down_. "Baguslah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau atur saja. Aku ada sedikit masalah." Ichigo berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau itu bagaimana sih? Katanya mau membantuku tapi kenapa sepertinya tidak peduli?" Rukia menghentakkan kakinya, dan mengejar Ichigo yang memasuki ruang keluarga.

Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo dan membuatnya berbalik menatap cewek berambut hitam kebiruan itu. "Aku tanya, kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan Ichigo?" bentak Rukia sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Ichigo hanya menatap mata violet itu tanpa jawaban, sedetik kemudian tangan Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu hotel itu."

Brak..

Ichigo menutup pintu ruang kerja dan meninggalkan Rukia berada di luar tanpa mengerti apa maksud perlakuan Ichigo saat itu.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja Ichigo!" Ichigo mendengar teriakan terakhir Rukia dan bantingan pintu ketika Rukia keluar dari rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas lega dan menyenderkan kepalanya ditembok, tangan kanannya menarik dasi yang ia kenakan agar lebih longgar, mungkin saja mampu membuatnya lebih leluasa bernafas.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan kali ini."

.

.

Rukia menyetir mobilnya dengan perasaan kesal, ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Ichigo membuatnya benar-benar berubah _mood _180o . Ia tidak merasakan masalah sejak ia melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam rumah Ichigo, dan ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Dasar rambut jeruk! Biar aku selesaikan urusan ini sendiri." Rukia menancap gasnya lebih dalam dan membiarkan mobilnya melaju diatas kecepatan yang ditentukan.

.

.

Hinamori sedang berada disebuah taman bersama dengan beberapa anak kecil yang bermain disekitarnya. Ia tersenyum ketika ia melihat salah seorang dari mereka tertawa dan bermain bersama teman mereka.

"Hinamori nee-chan," Panggil seorang anak yang berambut hitam sebahu. "bolehkah aku memiliki boneka ini?" anak itu menunjukkan sebuah boneka berbentuk _oricon _putih. Hinamori tersenyum dan menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau boleh memilikinya, Miya. Semua yang ada dikotak itu boleh kalian ambil." Hinamori menunduk dan menyamakan tinggi dengan anak yang bernama Miya itu.

"Terimakasih Hinamori nee-chan." Anak itu berlari kearah teman-temannya yang juga mengerubuti kotak yang tadi dibawa Hinamori ke taman itu.

"Kau masih sering melakukannya?" tanya seorang pria bermata hijau _emerald_, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah kegirangan anak-anak panti asuhan tersebut. Hinamori berbalik dan melihat Hitsugaya berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ternyata kau masih belum berubah ya. Hinamori." Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat wanita berambut hitam itu memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

.

.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sedang duduk di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempat anak-anak itu bermain dengan mainan yang diberikan Hinamori tadi. Hinamori terlihat canggung ketika berada di sebelah Hitsugaya yang terkesan tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau kesini Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori tanpa memandang wajah Hitsugaya yang duduk terpisah beberapa cm darinya.

Hitsugaya memainkan permen karet yang ada dimulutnya dengan gigi-gignya dan membuat balon. "Hanya jalan-jalan, kau tahu kan aku sering bersepeda. Kau sendiri hanya mengunjungi anak-anak itu?" Hitsugaya tak memandang Hinamori yang sedikit salah tingkah berada disebelah Hitsugaya.

"Aku memberikan mereka mainan ku yang sudah lama sekali, daripada menganggur di gudang, lebih baik diberikan kepada mereka kan." Hinamori tersenyum dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Ia merasa bahagia jika bisa membuat anak-anak malang itu tertawa dengan mainan lamanya.

Hitsugaya memainkan permen karetnya lagi. Mengunyahnya dan membuat balon lagi. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri. "Sudah sore, aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke apartermen. Kau mau kuantar?" tawar Hitsugaya dan seketika membuat wanita itu tergagap menjawab.

"Eh…tapi kan kau membawa sepeda bukan mobil." Sangkal Hinamori dan menunjuk sebuah sepeda yang diparkir disebrang tempat mereka duduk.

"Tapi, rumahmu dekat dari sini kan? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian?" ajak Hitsugaya lagi ia melihat Hinamori yang tampak sedikit bimbang. Namun secara tiba-tiba Hinamori berdiri dan ternyata Hitsugaya sekarang sudah lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Hinamori.

"Tidak ada yang boleh berubah antara aku dan dia, dia teman ku sejak kecil dan aku tidak boleh canggung jika bersamanya." Pikir Hinamori.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau memaksa." Ucap wanita itu sembari tersenyum.

.

.

Rukia mengetuk pintu rumah bercat putih, milik Ukitake. Sambil mencari bel yang mungkin bisa membantunya memberitahu keberadaannya di depan rumah itu, dan Rukia pun menemukannya di sebelah garasi mobil milik Ukitake yang terbuat dari kayu.

Ting.. Tong..

Sekarang Rukia menunggu siapa yang akan membuka pintu rumah itu selama menunggu yang terlintas hanya kekesalannya pada Ichigo, Rukia menghentakkan kakinya, menahan rasa kesal yang menumpuk dikepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa harus balas dendam atas perlakuan si kepala jeruk kepadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan wajah seorang pelayan Ukitake yang sudah tua. Ia tersenyum pada Rukia dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "Maaf nona Rukia, Ukitake-sama juga sedang bersama seorang tamu." Ucap wanita tua itu dan mengantar Rukia menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia dengan rasa penasaran. "Apakah orang dari Kuchiki corp?" tambah Rukia lagi sembari melongokkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna hitam milik Ukitake.

"Ukitake-sama nona Rukia datang mengunjungi anda." Ucap pelayan itu sembari mempersilahkan Rukia menuju ruang tamu yang dibatasi dengan lemari buku yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Rukia melihat tamu itu lebih jelas lagi dan ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Renji! Sedang apa kau disini?" Rukia menunjuk sang 'tamu' dengan ekspresi terkejut. Begitu juga yang ditunjuk pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau, juga sedang apa disini?"

Ukitake melihat sepasang manusia itu dengan tatapan heran. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya dengan jari yang menunjuk Rukia serta Renji.

"Dia kan saudara Aizen, Ukitake-san kenapa dia bisa mengenalmu?" tanya Rukia tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ukitake. Rukia terlihat menjauh seperti menghindari seorang musuh yang akan menerkamnya.

"Dia kan pemegang saham di Kuchiki corp. Kau lupa?" Ukitake menjawab dengan ekspresi heran menanggapi tingkah Rukia yang sedikit heboh.

"Nona Rukia kenapa kau bisa melupakan salah satu pemegang keputusan di perusahaanmu sendiri?" Renji mulai menimpali dengan tatapan mengejek, membuat Rukia semakin tidak _mood _menceritakan ide terbaiknya dalam mengatasi kebangkrutan hotel milik perusahaannya.

"Terserahlah," Rukia menuju salah satu sofa dan menempatkan diri disana, ia memberi _deathglare _kepada Renji yang menatapnya masih dengan tatapan mengejek. "Dan aku rasa sebaiknya kau pulang saja karena ada sebuah ide yang akan aku sampaikan kepada Ukitake-san tentang **perusahaanku**." Rukia melirik Renji dan memberikan penekan pada beberapa kata seperti menegaskan kalau dia ingin Renji menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hei! Terserah aku mau ada disini atau tidak, lagipula pemilik rumah pun tidak mengusirku." Renji melirik Ukitake yang terlihat agak bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Ukitake-san bukankah sebaiknya,"

"Ia sudah berpihak pada kita Kuchiki-san. Dia akan membantumu untuk membangkitkan hotel itu." Potong Ukitake ketika Rukia ingin dirinya mengusir si rambut merah itu. Rukia tidak bisa membantah lagi, ia orang yang menghormati Ukitake, dan tak mungkin baginya membentak seseorang yang ia hormati hanya karena seorang cowok berambut merah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Ukitake-san dan aku harap dia bisa membantuku." Rukia memberikan _deathglare_nya lagi pada Renji yang tersenyum sekaligus menahan tawa.

Lalu Rukia menjelaskan pada Ukitake tentang ide yang mungkin akan membantunya membangkitkan hotel itu. "Ukitake-san kau sudah pernah melihat atap hotel yang berbentuk kubah itu kan?" tanya Rukia diawal penjelasannya.

"Iya, aku sudah melihat hotel itu. Ada yang bisa kita ubah dari atap itu?" tanya Ukitake dengan wajah penasaran, begitu juga Renji yang mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Aku berpikir untuk mengganti atapnya dengan atap kaca. Setahuku didaerah itu jika malam tiba maka bintang akan terlihat dengan jelas, kita bisa membanggakan keunggulan itu dan memperbaiki beberapa hal lagi di hotel itu." Jelas Rukia dengan bersemangat. Ukitake yang mendengarnya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa seperti gempa bumi, kacanya kan bisa retak dan menimpa para tamu. Bukankah itu lebih berbahaya?" tanya Renji dengan nada menyelidik. Ia ingin membuktikan seberapa matang ide yang diajukan Rukia.

"Kalau masalah itu kita bisa menggunakan kaca yang tebal sehingga kecil kemungkinan untuk retak atau jatuh menimpa para tamu. Selain itu dibagian atasnya akan kita beri penutup otomatis yang akan menutupi atap kaca itu ketika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak dinginkan." Jawab Rukia dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia sudah memikirkan hal itu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Ichigo sebelumnya.

Ukitake tersenyum pada Rukia dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Aku yakin para pengunjung akan tertarik. Selain itu apa lagi yang perlu diperbaiki dari hotel itu."

"Aku rasa,"

Rukia menjelaskan dengan wajah serius tanpa memperhatikan Renji yang diam-diam menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya, Renji pun kadang tersenyum melihat wanita itu. Sekarang ia menilai kalau seorang Rukia Kuchiki adalah wanita yang cerdas, keras kepala dan cantik.

"Jadi menurutmu cat dindingnya harus diubah ke warna yang lebih lembut dan sejuk, lalu sebaiknya ada sebuah tempat yang mengijinkan para tamu untuk melihat bintang dengan menggunakan teropong bintang. Dan ruang tunggu dipindahkan tepat dibawah atap kaca yang akan kita buat itu."

Rukia mengangguk mendengarkan pengulangan yang diucapkan Ukitake kepadanya. "Dan aku rasa kita butuh seorang arsitek dan orang yang ahli dalam desain _interior_. Apakah kau tahu orang yang ahli Ukitake-san?" tambah Rukia. Ukitake berpikir sejenak begitu juga Renji yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia takut tertangkap oleh mata violet wanita itu.

"Ah, sepertinya kalau orang itu, dia akan senang hati membantumu." Ukitake tersenyum dan mengambil handphonenya menelpon seseorang yang ia anggap bisa membantu mereka.

.

.

Ichigo berada didepan sebuah ruangan, yang ditempati seseorang yang bisa membuatnya mati rasa ditempat. Tetapi ia tidak boleh mundur, ia harus melakukan hal ini walaupun ia tahu kemungkinannya kecil, tapi kesempatan sekecil apapun harus ia manfaatkan.

Tok..tok..

Ichigo tahu kalau tidak ada jawaban berarti ia dipersilahkan untuk masuk. Ia membuka pintu yang tidak berderit sedikit pun, melangkahkan kakinya dan maju menghadap seorang kakek dengan jenggotnya yang panjang.

Kakek itu tidak bereaksi, tidak juga bertanya apa yang Ichigo lakukan di tempatnya. "Yamamoto-sama. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." Pinta Ichigo dengan wajah serius, ia benar ia tidak boleh mundur demi orang yang ia cintai.

"Tentang, Kuchiki corp kan?" Yamamoto melemparkan jawaban tepat sasaran. Ichigo mengangguk dan meyakinkan Yamamoto sekali lagi.

"Aku akan membayar sebagian pinjaman yang diminta Byakuya-san tetapi aku minta,"

Yamamoto berdiri dari duduknya dan memotong kalimat Ichigo. "Kau tidak mengerti keadan sebenarnya kan, kau tidak tahu berapa uang yang dipinjam Byakuya untuk mengobati istrinya yang sakit dengan jaminan perusahaannya." Yamamoto menatap Ichigo dan membuatnya menciut seperti balon yang kehabisan udara.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi setidaknya aku akan menebus sebagian utang Byakuya padamu. Dan aku ingin kau mengembalikan Kuchiki corp pada Rukia!" teriak Ichigo lagi, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang karena hanya ketenangan yang dibutuhkan dalam sebuah perundingan, bukan emosi.

Yamamoto menatap Ichigo lagi, dan meninggikan nada suaranya. "Kau seorang pebisnis kan Ichigo, kau pasti tahu kalau kau tidak akan mendapatkan untung jika kau menopang perusahan Kuchiki yang sebenarnya sedang dalam masa tidak baik. Kau juga pasti tahu sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan maka akan menjadi merugikan."

Ichigo terdiam, ia benar-benar akan mati kutu jika terus begini tetapi jika bukan demi Rukia pasti ia tidak akan melakukannya. "Tapi,"

"Dan aku juga seorang pebisnis Ichigo, aku tahu kalau dengan mempertahankan perusahaan itu dan mengembangkannya dibawah perusahaanku maka aku akan mendapatkan untung yang lebih besar."

Yamamoto melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo yang terdiam tak berkutik. Ichigo dengan penuh emosi meninju meja yang ada dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kakek itu benar-benar lebih berbahaya dari Aizen.

.

.

**Balasan Review**

Ni-chan d'sora Yuki : Eh.. ternyata ada yang nunggu fic ini update *ikutan nangis* Memang ada yang disembunyikan Ichigo dan sebenarnya juga ada yang disembunyikan Rukia *sedikit ngasih spoi* Eh? Disini juga gak ada Ichirukinya ya.. Gomenasai *nunduk-nunduk*

bakaMirai : Bagus deh kalau Ishihimenya terasa!! Nah sekarang yang muncul adalah HitsuHina.. Hotelnya Rukia emang nyeremin dan Aizen emang banyak ide *semoga aja idenya ilang semua*

Yuinayuki-chan : Ichigo gak boleh ngasih tahu hal gawat itu ke Rukia dan sebenarnya hal gawat itu udah agak terbongkar disini ^^

Mpin-itu-fifin : Aizen emang kurang kerjaan *dipentung Aizen fc*

Shirayuki haruna : hehe gomen.. masalahnya nih lappi *nama laptop mss* rusaknya langsung 3 kali dalam sebulan T^T *parah* Udah ada penjelasannya dikit disini

Hiru Shirosaki : Bagus kalau Hiru udah puas *bawa pom pom* Ichigo bukannya marah tapi agak emosi jadinya malah kelihatan kayak marah tapi emang dia pemarah *digetok*

: gak papa yang penting uda di RnR Yei! Seneng deh kalau ada yang bilang Ichirukinya romantic tapi maaf ya disini gak ada Ichirukinya. -_-''

Chizu Michiyo : Rencananya udah disebutin tadi. Inoue bukannya suka Ishida tapi.. tunggu aja ntar ada penjelasannya hhehehe

: Hehe keren ya.. aku juga suka!!

Arashi Hiruka : Iya udah d update nih!! Dan buat BWG ntar dulu ya hehehe

Hapsari-attakuchiki : gak papa yang penting udah di review. Doamu terkabul tuh lappi ku udah bener hehe.

Ryou Irizaki : Inoue tuh dulu sering ngaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya Ichigo, tapi sekarang udah gak. Kalau masalah Inoue jadi adiknya Ichigo gimana kalau kita usul sama mas Tite. Eh soal judul dari 3 kata.. mungkin hobi haahaha *gaje*

Ichisan : ini udah update ^^

Monkey D. Cyntia : huwe *ikutan heboh* yak!! Ayo Rukia semangat *ikutan teriak*

Yumemiru Reirin : ada masalah di perusahaannya Rukia, dan Ishida gak bakal gitu kok ntar bakal ada cerita tentang mereka berdua lagi.

The Silver ones : tuh Renji *nunjuk Renji yang lagi ngupil* eh iya udah aku perbaiki waktu itu, makasih ya buat koreksinya ^^

Kumiko Aluto : Gak papa udah RnR aja mss udah seneng. Makasih ya mss akan pakai kacamata lagi untuk memperbaiki typonya *pake 2 kacamata sekaligus* moga aja yang ini typonya udah ilang.

Red-deimon-beta : eh lumutan? Kenapa? Jelek ya? Apa banyak banget typonya.. hwa!! *panik* yak mss tunggu review na..

**Author Note **

Maaf yang buat nunggu fic ini update *emang ada?* karena liburan mss bukan dirumah jadi gak bisa update lappi kan gak mss bawa pas liburan *meluk lappi* tapi karena pengen bikin para reader seneng akhirnya mss update sekarang!!!

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview. Moga aja fic ini gak ngebosenin ^^

**Ayo teken ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu secara tiba-tiba Rukia ingin sekali pulang ke rumah yang dulu ditempati orangtuanya, ia ingin sejenak mengingat beberapa hal. Entah kenapa setelah melihat hotel itu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengingat kembali kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Rukia memilih untuk melihat sebagian kenangan yang tertinggal dirumah mereka dulu.

Rukia memarkir mobilnya di garasi dan melihat halaman depan rumah itu, rumah sederhana yang ditinggali seorang jutawan. Seulas senyum terpancar diwajah Rukia, ia melangkah masuk dan membuka pintunya. Ia melihat ruang tamu yang begitu sepi, ruang makan dan dapur yang biasanya ditempati oleh ibunya ketika masih sehat, sebelum kemudian meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Rukia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kecelakaan itu akan terjadi, walaupun waktu itu ibunya, Hisana sedang menderita sakit yang cukup parah ia tidak menyangka wanita lembut itu akan meninggalkannya secepat itu.

Rukia melangkah lagi menuju ruang kerja Byakuya, Rukia pun ingat sejak ia kecil, ia dilarang masuk ke ruang kerja Byakuya. Pernah sekali ia diam-diam masuk dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan sebotol kecil tinta disebuah berkas yang kata ayahnya sangat penting. Setelah itu ia dimarahi habis-habisan, ia pun berjanji tidak akan pernah masuk ke ruangan itu apapun yang terjadi.

Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu samar-samar tercium wangi khas parfum milik ayahnya padahal ruangan itu sudah beberapa bulan tidak digunakan, dinding putih bersih dengan sebuah meja yang berada di tengah ruangan, dibagian samping ada rak-rak buku yang menempel di dinding, berderet, berisikan berbagai jenis buku dan majalah yang selalu tertata rapi.

Rukia berjalan menuju meja itu dan membuka lacinya, ia melihat sebuah buku agenda yang mengingatkannya pada hal lain.

**Flashback**

Rukia kecil sedang bermain bersama dengan Hisana, sedangkan Byakuya sedang berada disebelah mereka, namun tidak dalam aktivitas yang sama. Byakuya sedang menulis sesuatu disebuah agenda, dan hampir setiap hari ia melihat ayahnya melakukan hal itu, dengan agenda yang sama.

"Ayah, apakah itu buku diari ayah?" tanya Rukia kecil sembari menunjuk agenda yang dipegang Byakuya. Hisana yang berada disebelah Rukia tertawa kecil, sedangkan Byakuya hanya membentuk seulas senyum diwajahnya.

"Bukan Ruki-chan. Itu agenda ayah, ayahmu akan selalu menuliskan hal-hal yang menurutnya penting di buku itu." Hisana menjawab dengan jawaban yang mampu dimengerti Rukia kecil. Byakuya mengacak rambut Rukia dengan tangannya dan menggendong Rukia kecil.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau ayah membelikan Ruki-chan buku agenda seperti punya ayah?" Rukia kecil yang mendengar tawaran ayahnya itu mengangguk dan tertawa senang.

"Aku mau!"

**End of Flashback**

Rukia tertawa mengingat kejadian itu, dirinya yang masih polos berpikir kalau seorang Byakuya Kuchiki menulis disebuah diari benar-benar konyol. Ia sangat kangen suasana saat itu ketika ia masih berada di pangkuan ayahnya dan pelukan ibunya.

Rukia melihat agenda itu lagi dan membuka isinya, halaman pertama bertuliskan. Nama ayahnya dan tanda tangan ayahnya.

Rukia membalik halaman selanjutnya, ia melihat berbagai catatan dalam agenda itu, mulai dari mata kuliah Byakuya sampai tanggal pernikahannya, Rukia tersenyum sendiri ketika membaca catatan yang dibuat ayahnya itu. Seperti buku ingatan penting.

Rukia membalik satu halaman berikutnya dan ada sesuatu yang tertulis disana, dari awal kata-kata yang tertulis saja Rukia sudah mengerutkan dahi karena bingung, lalu ia melanjutkan membaca kata demi kata hingga halaman berikutnya. ia masih tidak percaya ketika membaca isinya, ia mengulangnya sekali lagi.

Rukia terkejut ketika ia selesai membaca halaman itu, agenda yang dipegangnya jatuh dan ia pun merasa kepalanya pusing. Ia baru saja membuka satu lagi kenyataan yang menyakitkan baginya.

"Ayah benar-benar bodoh." Rukia memegang kepalanya dan bersender di dinding. Ia tahu kalau masalahnya akan bertambah lagi setelah hari ini.

.

.

Yamamoto Genryusai adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang memulai usahanya semenjak ia masih muda. Ketika usahanya berkembang ia kehilangan istri tercintanya karena penyakit kanker. Dan ketika ia mampu maju lebih pesat ia harus kehilangan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar kehilangan anak semata wayangnya itu, dirinya sendirilah yang membuat anak perempuannya meninggalkan dirinya.

Kadang ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri, ia terlalu egois sehingga mampu membiarkan anaknya menikah tanpa restunya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ditinggalkan anaknya, dan ia hanya membuat alasan palsu tentang calon suami anaknya itu.

Hisana Yamamoto, itulah nama asli anaknya sebelum menjadi Hisana Kuchiki. Anaknya adalah ibu dari wanita yang sekarang ia tantang untung mengembangkan sebuah hotel. Wanita yang akan ia rebut perusahaannya.

Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap dirinya jahat dan tak punya perasaan, dan ia tahu kalau cucunya Rukia Kuchiki menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian ketika ia menghadiri rapat waktu itu. Ia yakin Rukia sudah tahu kalau ia adalah seorang kakek yang tidak mengakui pernikahan anaknya dan memtus hubungan begitu saja. Jelas sekali Rukia berpikir kalau dirinya menutup-nutupi hubungan antara ayah dan anak antara dirinya dengan ibu Rukia, Hisana.

**Flashback**

"Ayah! Kenapa kau tidak mau merestui pernikahan kami? Apa karena Byakuya bukan seorang jutawan?!" Hisana menentang keputusan ayahnya dengan sekuat tenaga, alasan ayahnya melarang pernikahan antara dirinya dan Byakuya sangatlah aneh. Hanya karena kedudukan dan menurut ayahnya sifat Byakuya yang dingin tidak akan membuat dirinya bahagia. Tetapi apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya itu salah ia yakin kalau apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya itu keliru.

"Kau lihat bagaimana Byakuya Kuchiki itu, dia seseorang yang tidak punya perasaan, dingin dan aku tidak yakin dia akan membahagiakanmu." Yamamoto menentang keputusan anaknya itu dengan sama keras kepalanya, dengan alasan yang semakin membuat Hisana bersikeras membantah.

"Ayah, aku mohon mengertilah, aku mencintai Byakuya dan dia sudah melamarku, dia sudah membicarakan hal itu padamu bukan? Tapi kenapa kau mengusirnya?" Hisana tetap teguh dan mencerca ayahnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Yamamoto tidak menjawab ia hanya melihat putri semata wayangnya dengan ekspresi marah, baru pertama kali putrinya menentangnya dan hal ini terjadi karena kehadiran sesuatu yang disebut cinta.

"Kalau begitu terserah kau, mau menikah dengannya atau tidak. Tapi jangan pernah anggap aku ayahmu dan jangan pernah tampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku." Hisana tak mampu berkata lagi mendengar peringatan ayahnya air matanya mengalir begitu saja dan Yamamoto meninggalkan Hisana lalu masuk kedalam mobil menuju ke bandara untuk mengurus urusan bisnis.

Setelah 2 minggu ia pergi, ia mendengar kabar pernikahan anaknya. Ia mendengar bahwa marga anaknya telah berganti menjadi Kuchiki dan beberapa tahun kemudian ia mendengar anaknya telah memberikan cucu baginya.

Ia juga mendengar kalau menantunya menjadi seseorang yang sukses dengan Kuchiki corp. tetapi ia tidak pernah mendengar berita apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Hisana. Ia yakin Hisana benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan ketika mereka terakhir kali bertemu. Jangan pernah anggap dia sebagai ayah dari seorang Hisana.

Yamamoto jelas menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dan ia berusaha menggantinya dengan cara lain.

Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan Byakuya dan Hisana, Yamomoto mengundang Byakuya secara rahasia datang ke kantornya untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian.

"Ada apa kau mengundangku kesini Yamamoto-san?" tanya Byakuya ketika ia melihat Yamomoto sudah menunggunya dengan duduk manis dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Aku mengundangmu untuk menawarimu sebuah perjanjian." Yamamoto menatap mata milik Byakuya yang tajam itu dengan tatapan serius, ia memang jarang bercanda dan untuk kali ini dia tidak akan bercanda.

"Kalau untuk meninggalkan Hisana aku jelas akan menolaknya." Byakuya menjawab dengan tegas tanpa keraguan tetapi Yamamoto menggeleng, mengartikan bahwa bukan masalah itu yang mereka bahas.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah perusahaan, tetapi rahasiakan ini dari Hisana. Dan aku ingin kau mengembangkan perusahaan itu dengan perusahaan yang lebih besar lagi." Yamamoto sempat menangkap ekspresi terkejut yang muncul dari wajah Byakuya. Dan ia jelas tahu siapapun akan terkejut dengan tawaran yang ia berikan.

"Tak ada syarat lain?" tanya Byakuya pada pria yang sudah mulai beranjak tua itu.

Yamamoto menggeleng. "Cukup bagiku jika Hisana tidak mengetahuinya."

Ketika itu Byakuya meminta waktu beberapa hari, tetapi pada akhirnya Byakuya setuju dan perusahaan itupun akhirnya dikembangkan Byakuya dengan hebat.

**End of Flashback**

Yamamoto menatap jendela berkaca itu dengan tatapan sendu, ia sedih ketika harus mengingat masa lalunya, dan ia sedih ketika harus membohongi seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari kantornya dengan penuh amarah.

Ia memang harus berbohong, dan dibenci adalah hal yang biasa untuknya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Byakuya sebuah janji lain yang ia buat dengan suami dari anaknya itu dan ia harus memenuhinya. Sesuai dengan prinsipnya, Jika sebuah komitmen sudah diambil ia tidak boleh mundur apapun resikonya.

.

.

Rukia melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang ditempati oleh direktur perusahaan tempat ia menginjakkan kakinya saat itu, ia benar-benar ingin membuat direktur perusahaan itu menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Ia benci dibohongi dan ia sudah merasa cukup dibohongi.

"Hei, tadi kau lihat tidak Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya seorang pegawai ketika ia berada dalam lift yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Iya aku tadi lihat dia keluar dengan kesal, sepertinya ia habis menghadapi Yamamoto-sama." Jawab pegawai yang lain.

Rukia memasang telinganya lebih lebar ketika mendengar pembicaraan yang berlangsung.

"Aku dengar ia bertengkar dengan Yamamoto-sama."

"Masalah Kuchiki corp?"

Rukia mendengarkannya lagi, dan mulai mendapatkan inti masalahnya.

"Mungkin aku juga tidak tahu, aku dengar Kuchiki corp akan diambil alih Yamamoto-sama."

"Kalau begitu pantas saja Kurosaki-sama mengamuk, tunangannnya kan pemilik Kuchiki corp." Pegawai wanita yang lain menimpali dan Rukia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Ichigo.

"Kasian sekali ya Kurosaki-sama, harus menjadi tempat bergantung tunangannya, lagipula tunangannya itu tidak kasihan apa melihat Kurosaki-sama yang sudah berat mengurus perusahaannya."

Rukia sudah benar-benar tak mampu berpikir lagi, kata-kata pegawai wanita itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.

Tiit..

Pintu lift terbuka dan Rukia buru-buru keluar dari lift itu menuju kamar mandi wanita terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau, ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus sebelum membuka sebuah kebohongan. Ia harus membuka kebohongan lain.

.

.

Ichigo tiba di kantornya dengan perasaan campur aduk, kesal dan capek. Ia lelah setelah menghadapi Yamamoto, dan ia kesal karena tak mampu membela Rukia, orang yang ia sayangi.

Ia meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja dan duduk sejenak, meregangkan ototnya yang terlalu lama kaku. Ia ingin istirahat sebentar tetapi nada dering handphone membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

Ichigo melihat nama sang pemanggil dari layar handphonenya. Ia melihat nama Rukia yang tertulis di layar handphonenya.

"Hallo Rukia, ada ap –"

"Tadi kau ke kantor Yamamoto-sama?" tanya Rukia tanpa basa-basi.

Ichigo merasakan firasat buruk dalam nada pertanyaan Rukia. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti –"

"Aku tanya apakah tadi kau kantor Yamamoto-sama?" Rukia mengulang pertanyaan itu lagi dan terdiam menunggu jawaban Ichigo, ia mengharap jawaban yang jujur bukan jawaban yang penuh kebohongan lagi.

Ichigo terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia jelas tahu kalau pertanyaan ini mengujinya bukan membutuhkan jawabannya. "Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

Rukia menahan amarahnya, ia menutup mulutnya dan berusaha menahan isakkan tangisannya. Ia tahu kalau niat Ichigo memang untuk membelanya tetapi ia merasa kalau ia benar-benar terlihat seperti beban dengan perlakuan Ichigo itu.

"Kalau begitu, kali ini.. aku mohon.. jangan pernah urus urusan ku lagi." Rukia menahan isakkan tangisannya dan menutup sambungan telepon antara dirinya dan Ichigo.

Ichigo terkejut mendengar kata-kata Rukia, sebelum ia menjawab, teleponnya telah diputus. Ia mencoba menelepon Rukia tetapi hanya jawaban dari mailbox yang ia dapatkan.

Ia mencoba berkali-kali dan tidak berhasil, ia berusaha dan tetap tanpa jawaban. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau hal yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan. Dan ia tidak pernah mengira kalau Rukia akan mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Setelah kesekian kalinya dengan kesal Ichigo membanting handphonenya ke lantai hingga memisahkannya menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia melayangkan tinjunya ke meja kaca hingga membuat tangannya berdarah dan kaca itu retak.

"Rukia, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan darah mengalir dari kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana harus mengahapi wanita yang dicintainya.

Sementara itu di toilet wanita, Rukia menangis dalam diam, ia menahan isakkan tangisnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja, sebagai tebusan karena ia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia katakan pada seseorang yang berharga untuknya.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk siapapun termasuk dirimu."

.

.

Author Note :

Yak!! Sudah update akhirnya - maaf buat yang udah nunggu karena mss harus menghadapi mid semester dulu..

Balesan Review..

Ni-chan d'sora Yuki : bagus deh kalau gak ngebosenin ^^ maaf disini juga ichirukinya ngilang karena mulai dari sinilah konflik yang sebenarnya muncul *ketawa gaje* oh kalau masalah renji tenang aja tetep bakal baik kug ^^

Yumemiru reirin : hmm sebenarnya dia gak sekejam itu lho _ baca aja yang ini ^^

Hiru Shirosaki : mss juga ikutan pusing waktu nyari ide hotelnya huhu tapi kesan bisnisnya belum terlalu keliatan nih _

Chizu Michiyo : hehe sebenarnya gak ngutang lho tapi.. baca aja terus ya *ditendang*

: *meluk binbin juga* ini udah update lho maaf lama _

Hapsari-attakuchiki : maaf ichirukinya gak ada juga di chap ini. Soalnya masalahnya baru muncul di chap ini. Desain hotelnya Ruki kira-kira ada gak ya yang make di dunia nyata *ngayal* hehe

Monkey D. Cyntia : Hua!! Tapi disini Renji gak muncul.. eh tricky? Maksudnya bertrik gitu *gak mudeng*

The Silver ones : Renji kali ini malah gak muncul. Kalau misterius jadinya keliatan keren kan XDD

Red-deimon-beta : Hiya.. jangan diinjek kasihan yama-jii *cucu yang baik*

Argentumsilverchan males login : kug merinding? Horror ya oke deh ini udah dilanjutin ^^

Meyrin_kyuchan : hehe bikin penasaran buat endingnya lihat aja nanti, dan buat romance ichi ma ruki bakal muncul tapi entar XDD

Ryou irizaki : yei kalau penasaran ini udah diupdate lho ^^

Daisy lunatic : iya ceritanya bakal panjang moga aja gak bosen ya ^^

Namie amalia : hehe masih gak mudeng ya, jadi tuh ceritanya ichi nyembunyiin kalau yama-jii bakal ngambil perusahaannya Ruki.

Qie Kurosaki : Maaf buat chap yang ini juga lemod.. dan ichi emang selalu keren *bawa poster gede*

Kazuka Ichirunatsu23 : Wah disini gak ada ukitake ma hitsuhinanya masalahnya lagi dimulai masalahnya.. _

Rabichan kawaii na : hehe gak papa kug udah direview aja udah seneng banget. Oh ya yama-jii sebenarnya gak selicik itu lho.. ayo dibaca terus ya supaya tahu

Ichiruki kurochiki : Iya nih kok lama gak ngereview *digetok* soal ichiruki bakal ditambahin sip deh ^^

haru. hikari : ichi emang jahat *digetok* ya sip deh bakal ditambahin entar

Ruki_ya_ch : gomenasai kalau ampe gregetan nunggunya maklumlah authorkan sibuk *sok banget* hahah

Oke deh minna san buat chap kali ini memang banyak banget flash backnya karena mulai dari sinilah masalah buat hubungan ichi ma ruki dimulai. Maka dari itu tetap baca fic abal ini hahaha

Klik Ijo Ijo dibawah ya ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Love, Work and Promise by mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**.**

**.**

Yamamoto yang sedang berada diruang kerjanya dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Ia memindahkan pandangannya dari kertas yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke ruang kerjanya yang sekarang diisi oleh dirinya, Rukia dan sekertaris pribadinya.

"Maaf, Yamamoto-sama tadi saya sudah mengatakan kalau.." Ucap Sekertaris Yamamoto yang mulai panik karena Rukia secara paksa masuk ke dalam ruangan bos besarnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, sekarang tolong kau keluar dari ruangan ini." Yamamoto tetap tenang walaupun saat itu ia sedang menghadapi Rukia yang penuh dengan emosi dan menunggu sekertarisnya yang keluar dari ruangan kerjanya dengan wajah cemas dan takut.

Rukia yang sejak tadi hanya diam, maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri tepat didepan meja kerja Yamamoto yang memuat berkas- berkas perusahaan yang penting. Ia tahu kalau Yamamoto tak akan memulai pembicaraan sebelum ia memberitahu apa tujuan ia datang ke tempat itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Rukia meletakkan notes milik ayahnya yang ia temukan kemarin. Yamamoto hanya melirik notes yang berisi perjanjian antara dirinya dan Byakuya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau memberikan perusahaan pada ayahku yang kau benci?" tanya Rukia dengan nada penuh amarah. Ia benci dibohongi dan saat ini lah ia merasa kalau kebohongan itu benar-benar berada dipuncaknya.

Yamamoto menatap mata Rukia yang penuh dengan amarah, ia sadar kalau ia sudah tua dan emosinya tidak akan mungkin meledak seperti Rukia saat ini, jadi sebaiknya ia bersikap tenang.

"Tak ada maksud apa-apa, kau sudah membaca notes itu kan? Pastinya kau tahu apa maksudku menyerahkan perusahaan itu pada ayahmu." Yamamoto hanya menjawab sekedarnya tanpa memberi keterangan atau penjelasan yang lebih lengkap. Dan jelas saja semua itu membuat Rukia semakin ingin membentak pria tua itu.

"Kau, orang yang tidak pernah merestui pernikahan orangtuaku dan kau yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli ketika ibuku melahirkan cucu pertama dan satu-satunya cucumu. Bahkan kau juga tidak datang ke acara pemakaman kedua orangtuaku. Dan sekarang aku harus mengakui kalau kau adalah orang yang membuat orangtuaku menjadi seorang jutawan?" Rukia melempar semua pertanyaan dan segala isi pikirannya saat itu. Ia membenci kakeknya sendiri karena keegoisan dan keangkuhan kakek itu.

Pria tua sedang dibentak itu hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab atau membela diri, ia tetap berusaha berkepala dingin. Walaupun rasa bersalah seolah-olah menghantuinya setiap ia melihat segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Kuchiki. Rasa bersalah ketika ia tidak mau mengakui anaknya, menantunya dan cucunya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak percaya. Terserah aku tidak membutuhkan kepercayaan mu." Yamamoto hanya menjawab sekedarnya tanpa memberikan pembelaan sedikitpun.

Rukia menggeram dengan kesal hampir saja tangannya yang terkepal memukul meja kerja Yamamoto dengan kesal. "Kau benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk membela dirimu ya kakek tua! Aku benci kau terus- menerus berbohong dan menjadi orang sok kuat yang tidak peduli pada anakmu. Aku sudah bilang kan aku membencimu dan saat ini aku semakin membencimu, kau pikir aku akan berterimakasih banyak padamu ketika mengetahui semua ini. Tidak, aku akan lebih berterimakasih kalau kau mengakui aku, ayahku dan ibuku sebagai keluargamu!" Rukia membentak lagi dan mengeluarkan setitik airmata dipelupuk matanya.

Rukia mengusap airmatanya lalu mengambil selembar foto dan meletakkannya diatas meja kerja Yamamoto, sebuah foto ketika Hisana masih balita dan Yamamoto sedang menggendong Hisana kecil. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia saat itu.

"Kau tahu ibu menyimpan foto itu sampai ia meninggal dan foto itu ada di dompetnya. Hanya saja ketika kecelakaan dompet ibu tertinggal dan meninggalkan foto ini didalamnya." Rukia tidak melihat wajah Yamamoto yang menunjukkan perubahan. Perubahan ekspresi yang terlihat jelas.

"Dan masalah perjanjian yang diusulkan ayahku padamu.."

Rukia menghela nafas dan memotongnya ditengah-tengah. "belum ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang hal ini kan?"

"Tidak, tapi baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Ichigo datang kesini dan memohon kepadaku untuk tidak mengambil perusahaanmu." Yamamoto lebih terbuka sekarang dengan jawaban yang membuat Rukia semakin meringis meratapi kebodohannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Rukia bertanya sembari berputar mengelilingi ruangan kerja Yamamoto yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam penghargaan dan lukisan abstrak yang tergantung di dinding.

"Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku mengambil perusahaanmu karena ayahmu memiliki utang padaku."

Rukia tersenyum tetapi masih ada airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap mengalir ketika ia mengedipkan matanya sekali saja.

"Kau memang cocok untuk peran itu."

"Tapi kalau kau ingin memegang perusahaan itu aku bisa membatalkannya.."

"Tidak. Aku akan melaksanakan semuanya sesuai dengan keinginan ayahku, dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku tersentuh dengan apapun yang berbau perusahaan." Rukia kembali berada di depan meja Yamamoto setelah berputar di dalam ruangan itu sejenak berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau ambil perusahaan itu sesuai keinginan ayahku. Tapi sebelumnya izinkan aku menyelesaikan tantanganmu padaku. Aku akan membangun hotel itu dan setelah itu kau berhak atas Kuchiki corp." Rukia menjelaskan lagi maksud jawabannya yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Dan aku minta jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapapun sebelum aku pergi terutama pada Ichigo. Ini permintaan pertamaku, dan yang kedua.."

Rukia menatap lelaki tua yang ada dihadapannya hanya terpisah satu meja darinya. "Setidaknya ingatlah bahwa kau memiliki hubungan darah dengan kami. Tak perlu publikasi hanya pengakuan dalam hati."

Lalu Rukia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan meninggalkan kenangan lama yang sejak dulu dipendam sendiri oleh ingatan renta seorang Yamamoto.

.

.

Ichigo menyetir menuju Kuchiki corp dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Ia ingin Rukia mendengar penjelasannya walaupun ia yakin Rukia yang keras kepala itu tidak akan peduli. Setelah memarkir mobilnya dan masuk kedalam perusahaan besar itu dengan tatapan aneh dari para pegawai, yang jarang sekali melihat ia terburu-buru seperti itu. Dan mungkin jika benar-benar akan terjadi pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Rukia nanti akan ada gosip yang berkembang seperti jamur di musim hujan.

Ichigo menuju ruangan Rukia yang berada di lantai 2 dari kantor berlantai 5 itu. Rukia memang aneh lebih memilih meletakkan pusat dari pemeritahan perusahaan itu di lantai 2, bukan dipuncak perusahaan yang berada di lantai 5.

"Kurosaki-sama ada apa?" tanya sekertaris Rukia yang heran melihat Ichigo datang dengan wajah cemas.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi tiba-tba ia buru-buru pergi." Jawab wanita itu sembari membolak-balik buku yang berisi catatan jadwal Rukia. "Dan aku rasa hari ini dia tidak memiliki pertemuan dengan klien. Ada pesan?" tanyanya ramah.

"Tidak terimakasih." Ichigo meningalkan wanita itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

Rukia memencet tombol-tombol handphonenya dan menempelkan handphone itu ditelinga kanannya berusaha menelepon seseorang yang memang memiliki janji dengannya hari ini.

"Halo, Unohana-san bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" tanya Rukia menahan semua emosinya saat itu. "Ya akan kutunggu di Black Café."

Setelah mendengar jawaban setuju dari sang pemilik suara, Unohana. Rukia menutup teleponnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Satu hal yang ada dibenaknya melupakan semua masalahnya dan segera menyelesaikan proyek yang harus ia kerjakan.

.

.

Renji yang sedang duduk ditemani ice tea kesukaannya melirik handphone yang bergetar, dan jelas saja hal itu karena ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Padahal ia tidak merasa memiliki janji hari ini.

"Hallo ada apa Rukia?" tanya Renji begitu handphone miliknya menempel ditelinga, mendengarkan suara seseorang yang meneleponnya saat itu.

"Bisa kita bertemu di Black Café sekitar jam 4?" pinta Rukia tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia memang memilki urusan dengan pria berambut merah itu.

"Bisa saja. Tapi ada masalah?" tanya Renji dengan nada menyelidik. Ia sedikit menangkap ketidakberesan pada permintaan Rukia secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. aku tunggu ya jam 4."

Klik…

Dan percakapan pun berakhir. Renji menatap handphonennya dengan tatapan heran atau lebih tepatnya ia heran akan telepon Rukia yang datang tiba-tiba hari itu.

.

.

Rukia duduk di Black Café dengan ekspresi yang tidak mampu ditebak siapapun. Setelah memsan ice cappuccino, ia memencet-mencet tombol handphonenya tidak menentu. Kadang online facebook, twitter bahkan bermain game yang jarang sekali ia lakukan, waktu ia janjian dengan Unohana masih setengah jam lagi dan ia masih harus menunggu ditempat itu kalau tidak ingin ditemukan oleh Ichigo.

Suasana café yang sedikit remang dan dindingnya yang berwarna hitam pekat membuat Rukia nyaman di dalamnya. Ia merasa saat ini kegelapanlah yang paling cocok dengannya.

Kring..

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan ketika seorang pelanggan berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai memasuki café itu.

"Ah, aku sudah janjian dengan seorang teman." Jawab wanita itu ramah dan meninggalkan pelayan yang memberi sambutan selamat datang padanya.

Rukia melirik wanita itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Memberi tanda bahwa dia ada ditempat itu. Wanita yang bernama Unohana itu melihat Rukia dan menghampiri mejanya.

"Maaf sudah lama ya." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ah, tidak juga lagipula aku yang terlalu cepat. Ini masih setengah jam lagi kan dari jam 1." Sangkal Rukia dengan sopan.

"Ah aku memang suka datang lebih cepat. Ah ya tapi Kuchiki-san aku tidak bisa lebih dari jam 3."

Rukia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu to the point aja ya." Ucapnya lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat. "Kau bisa membantuku kan untuk membangun hotel Kuchiki kembali. Aku dengar kau seorang arsitek sekaligus penata ruang yang handal." Rukia tersenyum manis dan mengharapkan jawaban positif dari wanita itu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan tapi aku mengharapkan bantuanmu Unohana-san."

Unohana berpikir sejenak dan melihat isi amplop itu, ada beberapa lembar foto yang memuat gambar bangunan hotel itu dari depan dan samping serta beberapa bagian dalamnya. Dan salah satunya tempat yang akan diubah sebagai penarik perhatian bagi para pengunjung.

"Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Unohana setelah puas melihat foto dan denah hotel itu dengan seksama.

"Kau bisa merancang dan membuat konsep yang mampu menarik tamu. Dan dibagian ini akan aku ubah atapnya menjadi atap yang terbuat dari kaca. Karena aku dengar, banyak bintang yang terlihat di malam hari." Rukia menjelaskan sembari menunjuk sebuah foto yang memuat gambar atap yang akan diubah oleh Rukia dan menunggu respon dari Unohana.

"Baiklah. Setelah mendengar idemu aku berpikir untuk membuat konsep langit dan tata surya untuk hotelmu." Unohana tersenyum dan megulurkan tangannya. "Aku harap ini akan menjadi kerja sama yang baik."

Rukia mengangguk senang dan membalas jabatan wanita itu. "Semoga saja."

.

.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama Rukia menunggu kedatangan seseorang lagi yang memang sudah janji akan menemuinya jam 4. Rukia melirik jam, masih menunjukkan angka 3 lewat beberapa menit Unohana sudah pulang. Rukia memencet tombol handphone dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Ukitake-san, bisa aku minta tolong padamu." Rukia mengawali pembicaraan tanpa basa-basi dan memang ini kebiasaannya.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Ukitake bingung, jarang sekali nona muda yang satu ini meminta tolong kepadanya.

"Aku akan mengurus pembangunan hotel, dan aku harap kau bisa membantuku."

"Kalau masalah itu tenang saja tanpa kau minta aku juga akan membantu Rukia-san."

Rukia terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, menebak-nebak sesuatu di dalam pikirannya. "Dan satu lagi Ukitake-san…"

Ukitake menunggu permintaan kedua Rukia yang diputus ditengah kata. "aku minta jangan beritahu Ichigo tentang apapun yang terjadi dan aku lakukan."

.

.

Renji menghampiri Rukia yang sedang menatap jendela dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Lalu dengan tingkah isengnya Renji menutup mata Rukia dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Renji, apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia bereaksi tidak berlebihan seperti yang diperkirakan Renji, ia tahu Rukia tidak akan menjerit karena wanita itu jelas tahu kalau dialah yang datang.

"Kau kelihatan sedih, ada apa?" Tanya Renji setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mata Rukia dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Rukia, hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja kotak tempat Rukia meletakkan piring dan gelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah ya Renji kau bilang mau membantukukan? Kalau begitu aku minta bantuanmu untuk…"

"Aku akan membantumu, setelah kau cerita apa yang terjadi." Renji memotong kalimat yang Rukia lontarkan untuk mengalihkan suasana, namun ternyata upaya Renji tidak berhasil.

"Renji, bisa kumohon kau pisahkan masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan, semua manusia punya privasi." Rukia menjawab dengan menekankan kata privasi di dalamnya, ia benci di usik oleh permintaan aneh Renji.

Renji terdiam dan menatap sejenak mata violet Rukia. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah menyerah dalam peperangan. "Ah baiklah. Kau minta bantuan apa?"

"Kau tahu kan pekerja bangunan dan pemasok bahan bangunan yang cocok untuk proyek ini?" tanya Rukia pada Renji setelah yakin kalau Renji tidak akan membahas masalahnya saat ini.

Renji berpikir sejenak dan menopang dahunya. "Yah aku cukup tahu beberapa, kau memintaku mensuplai bahan bangunan dan pekerja?" tanya Renji lagi.

Rukia mengangguk dan menyeruput ice cappuccino yang sudah kehilangan sebagian esnya. "Aku tidak terlalu berpengalaman untuk hal itu. Bisa kau bantu?" pinta Rukia.

Renji menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Bisa saja, asal kau tetap mengurus pembangunananya."

Rukia tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kau pikir aku akan kabur?"

Renji pun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Rukia yang begitu yakin dengan kata-katanya.

.

.

Ichigo memutar-mutar handphone dengan tangan kanannya, saat itu ia masih berada di luar kantor hanya untuk mencari seorang wanita bernama Rukia Kuchiki, dan ia yakin ia tidak mungkin mampu pulang dengan tenang jika ia belum menemukan Rukia hari itu dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Ichigo melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan ia belum pulang ke kantor atau ke rumah sedetik pun.

Ichigo mencoba menelepon Rukia, tetapi sekali lagi telepon tidak diangkat, dan Ichigo lebih berharap teleponnya di reject dari pada tidak diangkat, setidaknya dengan direject ia merasa lebih lega dan yakin kalau Rukia baik-baik saja.

.

.

Author Note :

Nah minna ^^ akhirnya chap ini selesai tanpa Ichiruki sedikitpun.. gomen bagi ichiruki mania..

Dan kali ini juga mss gak bisa bales review, gomenasai… ._

Happy Hallowen foy you all~

RnR please


	13. Chapter 13

**Love, Work and Promise by mss dhyta**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, dan Gaje!!**

Hari itu terlihat sekali kalau matahari bersinar cerah, bagaikan memberi pertanda bagi semua manusia di bumi agar tetap tersenyum dengan ceria, sekaligus menjadi kabar baik bagi semua orang yang akan beraktifitas di luar seperti Rukia pada hari itu. Di hari Minggu yang cerah itu Rukia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar tidurnya tepat jam 6 pagi dan segera bersiap-siap mengurus pembangunan hotel milik keluarganya, atau lebih tepatnya milik kakeknya.

Rukia yang baru saja mandi dan bersiap untuk sarapan, mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah oleh air hangat dari shower. Sejenak tanpa sengaja ia melirik handphone yang tergeletak diatas meja kerja miliknya. Ia melirik handphone yang saat itu telah terpisah dari baterainya, dengan kata lain sejak ia kembali ke apartemennya tadi malam ia telah membiarkan handphone itu tak bernyawa.

Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambut dan merakit kembali handphone itu sehingga mampu kembali menjadi alat komunikasi baginya. Dan beberapa saat, muncul beberapa sms

_Anda telah menerima voicemail dari Ichigo Kurosaki silahkan hubungi 321 untuk mendengarkan pesan._

Rukia terdiam sejenak membaca sms itu, ia terus menerus berpikir kenapa setelah ia tahu Ichigo membela dan melindungi perusahannya, ia merasa harus semakin menjauh darinya, entah kenapa yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah menghilang dari hidup pria itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir dengan beberapa tetes air yang meluncur dari rambut hitamnya. Rukia menekan beberapa tombol dan menempelkan handphonenya ditelinga, menunggu pesan mesin yang ditinggalkan providernya untuk meneruskan kelangkah selanjutnya, agar ia bisa mendengar pesan yang ditinggalkan Ichigo padanya.

"Rukia.."

Rukia memejamkan matanya, ia mengenal suara itu, suara orang yang begitu membantunya selama ini.

"Cebol, bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya? Kenapa setiap aku telepon kau merejectnya? Kau tahu kan aku sibuk dan dengan menghilangnya kau aku semakin repot. Jadi setelah kau mendengar pesan ini kau harus hubungi aku. "

Pesan berakhir disini.

Tuut.. tuut..

Rukia meletakkan handphonenya dan beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membalas atau mendengarkan pesan itu sekali lagi, ia ingin beranjak pergi dan membiarkan Ichigo melupakannya. Ia ingin menjadi pengecut yang kabur begitu tahu ia tidak cukup kuat untuk Ichigo, dan ia ingin meninggalkan Ichigo bersama wanita kuat lainnya yang mampu membantu Ichigo memajukan perusahaan milik keluarganya, bukan seperti dirinya yang tak akan pernah cukup mampu menjadi bidadari bagi malaikat pelindungnya.

.

.

Rukia yang sedang berada di dalam mobil berwarna hitam miliknya memencet sebuah nama dan menempelkan handphone itu ditelinganya menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ia telepon.

"Hallo ada apa?" tanya pria yang berada jauh dari Rukia menjawab.

"Bahannya sudah ada?" Rukia segera menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang lain. Suara disebrang sana terdengar menghela nafas, Rukia jelas bisa menebak ada yang salah dengan rencananya.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa ada sedikit masalah. Aku juga baru tahu tadi. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya suara disebrang sana dengan nada menyesal. Rukia ikut menghela nafas dan ia baru menyadari kalau menghela nafas dengan berat adalah penyakit menular bagi sebagian orang.

"Baiklah, aku mungkin bisa menghubungi seseorang, tolong kabari Renji kalau aku memakai bahan lain." Rukia lalu hendak menutup sambungan teleponnya sebelum ia tahu kalau orang itu akan melontarkan sebuah info lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menghubungi Ichigo saja, bukankah dia memiliki sebuah supermarket bahan bangunan?"

Rukia terdiam ketika orang yang ia telepon melontarkan ide yang buruk, atau sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan terlalu buruk.

"Nanti aku pikirkan."

.

.

Ichigo yang sedang sarapan bersama keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia atau bisa disebut hanya ayahnya yang nyaris gila lah yang berbahagia. Terlihat sekali Isshin sedang menggoda anak perempuannya yang sedang sibuk sarapan, dan Ichigo yang juga sedang mengunyah makanannya sangat merasa terganggu dengan tingkah ayahnya itu.

"Too-san bisa kau tenang sedikit, dan biarkan Yuzu mengunyah makanannya tanpa kau ganggu?" Ichigo yang mulai merasa terganggu memperingatkan ayahnya yang sejak tadi menggoda Yuzu dengan berbagai jenis mainan karet yang menjijikkan.

Isshin yang tidak merasa bersalah memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan heran. "Ichigo, besok ajaklah Rukia-chan kesini supaya dia bisa bermain bersama." Ichigo yang mendengarkan permintaan ayahnya berhenti mengunyah sejenak dan berusaha untuk tidak mengubah ekspresi apapun dari wajahnya.

"Dia tidak akan mau bermain dengan mainan karetmu itu, bentuknya saja menjijikkan." Ichigo meneruskan makannya tanpa melirik 2 buah mainan karet yang berbentuk kotoran dan laba-laba.

"Ayah, berhentilah bermain dan singkirkan benda itu." akhirnya Karin ambil suara dan membuat Isshin merasa kalau ia benar-benar kalah suara.

"Masaki! Anak kita sangat jahat padaku." Isshin yang tadi berada di kursi makan sudah berpindah menuju sebuah foto ukuran poster yang dipajang di ruang tamu sembari menangis dan merengek seperti anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba handphone Ichigo yang selalu berada di manapun Ichigo berada berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah sms atau telepon masuk.

Ichigo membuka handphonenya dan menemukan nama Rukia yang tercantum dilayarnya, dengan gembira yang disembunyikan Ichigo mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hallo, Rukia kau.."

"Ichigo, perusahaan mu masih memiliki sebuah supermarket bahan bangunan kan?" dengan memotong ucapan Ichigo Rukia langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau itu, aku sudah mencemaskanku dan sekarang kau meneleponku hanya untuk hal ini?"

Disebrang sana Rukia menggigit bibirnya, bingung harus menjawab dengan jawaban seperti apa. "Maaf kemarin aku ada sedikit masalah jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu." Rukia berusaha mengelak dan berbohong.

"Sampai mereject teleponku juga?" tanya Ichigo lagi dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Maaf, sudahkan? Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu? Dan kita tidak perlu membahas yang kemarin, yang penting aku sudah bisa menghubungimu sekarang kan?" Rukia mengalihkan semua pertanyaan Ichigo dan membuat pria berambut oranye itu hanya bisa menahan segala pertanyaannya, tercekat ditengggorokan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli. Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh beberapa bahan bangunan untuk hotel ku bisa?" tanya Rukia.

"Terserah, kau bisa menghubungi Ishida, dia mengurus bagian itu. Ada lagi?" Ichigo berusaha untuk membalas Rukia yang benar-benar membuatnya khawatir sekaligus kesal. Dan hari ini begitu ia tahu kalau Rukia baik-baik saja ia harus menelan segala pertannyaan dengan satu jawaban 'maaf'.

"Baiklah."

tuut.. tuut..

Dan sambungan terputus.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak terlalu peduli terhadap segala hal yang dilakukan Rukia, walaupun sebenarnya ia tetap berusaha untuk membantu Rukia dari jauh tanpa diketahui oleh Rukia yang selalu menolak bantuan darinya. Begitu juga Rukia yang setelah kejadian dan segala hal yang ia ketahui ia memilih untuk menjauhi Ichigo dan berkonsentrasi pada pembangunan hotelnya, dibantu oleh Ukitake, Renji serta Unohana, Rukia bangkit tanpa peduli bahwa ada perasaan lain yang sedang mengganggunya.

Setelah 1 bulan nyaris berlalu dan hari peresmian bangunan tinggal 1 hari lagi. Rukia dan Renji membicarakan beberapa hal di sebuah cafe. Sebenarnya hari itu Renji lah yang memaksa Rukia untuk datang ke café itu dengan alasan merayakan keberhasilan pembangunan yang mereka capai.

"Hei, Rukia ada masalah?" Renji yang duduk tepat dihadapan Rukia menatap wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu dengan tatapan heran, mata violet Rukia sepenuhnya berada didepan layar netbook berwarna silver yang selalu dibawa wanita itu.

Rukia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap Renji dengan heran. "Masalah?"

Renji mengangguk. "Kau aneh sebelum pembangunan ini sepertinya kau selalu tergantung pada Ichigo, dan sekarang semua hal hanya kau yang memegang, perusahaan Kuchiki corp pun sudah ada ditanganmu kan?"

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin lebih mandiri, itu saja lagipula aku hanya memegang perusahaan ini sementara jadi tidak masalah kan kalau aku ingin serius sedikit." Rukia memasang kembali kacamatanya dan memainkan jarinya di keyboard dengan lincah.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan hal ini?" tanyanya lagi tanpa memperhatikan Renji yang masih duduk dihadapannya.

Renji menggeleng. "Tidak hanya saja aku lihat kau dan Ichigo jarang sekali bersama." Rukia yang mendengar pertanyaan Renji, menghentikkan gerakan di keyboardnya sejenak, seolah dihentikkan oleh suatu kekuatan dan setelah itu melanjutkan kembali.

"Ada sedikit masalah. Tapi hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja." Rukia tetap tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari netbook yang ada dihadapannya.

Renji menghela nafas dan bisa menebak bahwa Rukia berbohong kali itu. Ia tahu benar bagaimana Rukia berusaha menghindar dari Ichigo dan pembicaraan apapun tentang pria itu.

"Rukia, aku dengar perusahaanmu akan diambil oleh Yamamoto-sama." Renji melanjutkan pertannyaannya dan membuat ekspresi Rukia berubah.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

Renji mengerlingkan matanya. "Sudah tersebar, dimana-mana. Dan aku dengar juga Ichigo sedang berusaha untuk mengembalikan perusahaanmu." Renji melirik tangan kiri Rukia yang sudah mengepal menahan emosi.

"Terserah aku juga tidak terlalu peduli, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya untuk tidak ikut campur." Rukia tetap melanjutkan ketikannya, 10 jarinya yang lentik bermain diatas keyboard dengan cepat, seolah olah melemparkan emosinya pada keyboard yang tak bersalah itu.

"Benarkah?"

Rukia tidak menjawab dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam proposal dan laporan yang ia ketik, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Renji yang terkesan mendesaknya. Secara tiba-tiba tanpa Rukia duga, Renji menutup layar netbooknya dan dengan cepat melepaskan kacamata Rukia, membuat wanita itu melotot dengan kaget.

"Renji kau.."

"Kau berbohong Rukia." mata Renji sekarang menatap mata violet Rukia secara langsung tanpa terhalangi lensa kacamata yang dikenakan Rukia.

Rukia terdiam sejenak dan menatap mata Renji. Namun setelah sadar bahwa pria itu mencoba membaca hal lain dimatanya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dan memindahkan jangkauan matanya menuju kaca café yang tembus pandang dari dalam. "Kau memang gila."

Renji mundur dan kembali duduk sambil tertawa. "Jangan main-main begini-begini aku juga bisa membaca ekspresi orang."

"Terserah kau saja." Rukia tetap tidak memandang Renji dan menatap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan diluar yang sedang mendung.

"Jadi benar kan?" tanya Renji sekali lagi, melihat Rukia yang tetap tidak ingin menatap dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sebuah air hujan turun satu persatu dan membahasi tanah tandus ditengah kota. Dan diiringi air yang lain terjun bebas menuju bumi. Seolah-olah mereka bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Rukia saat ini.

.

.

Ichigo yang sedang berada di kantornya beranjak dari kursi. Berdiri dan membuka satu kancing kemejannya sekaligus membuat dasinya lebih longgar. Kaki panjang Ichigo melangkah melewati meja kerjanya menuju jendela yang menggambarkan keadaan diluar.

Terlihat kalau bumi sedang mendung, mata coklat Ichigo terus melihat keluar dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Beberapa hari ini ia sudah sangat jarang berhubungan dengan Rukia, baik melalui telepon atau secara langsung. Ia merasa kalau Rukia memang ingin menjauhinya tetapi ia tidak menyangka Rukia akan pergi darinya selama ini, pergi dari dirinya walaupun jarak mereka sebenarnya sangat dekat.

Ichigo teringat beberapa hari lalu ketika terakhir kali Rukia meneleponnya.

Flashback

Ichigo yang sedang berada di tempat parkir, keluar dari mobil dan menuju lantai 3 dengan lift, ketika berada di depan lift, handphonennya bergetar. Dan saat itu juga ia tersenyum pada seorang pegawai yang telah mendahuluinya masuk lift, menandakan bahwa ia akan menyusul nanti.

"Hallo, ada apa Rukia?" Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari lift dan bersandar di dinding.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu keperesmian Kuchiki Hotel, minggu nanti kau bisa datang?"

Ichigo mencoba berpikir sejenak, entah kenapa ia ingin menebak nada suara Rukia, apakah ia benar-benar ingin mengundang dirinya atau tidak.

"Hanya formalitas atau yang lain?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia disebrang sana mengerutkan dahi dan mencoba memahami pertanyaan Ichigo yang cukup membingungkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ichigo mendengar Rukia menghela nafas sepertinya berat sekali. "Tidak keduanya. Aku hanya ingin kau datang. Bisa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Ichigo tersenyum, menandakan kalau ia masih memiliki harapan untuk mendekati wanita bermata violet yang bersuara indah itu. "Sebagai tunangan atau teman?"

Ichigo tak mampu melihat Rukia, tetapi ia mampu menebak kalau wanita itu pasti bingung menjawab pertanyaannya kali ini. "Keduannya. Aku tunggu kau dihotel Kuchiki jam 5."

Dan setelah itu Ichigo hanya menemukan kegantungan dari jawaban Rukia. Ketidakjelasan yang mengambang diatas air seolah menutupi kejernihan didalamnya, sekarang ia ragu apakah rasa cintanya pada wanita itu terbalaskan seperti yang terlihat sebelumnya.

.

.

Ishida yang sedang mengurus beberapa hal di ruangannya akan beranjak dari ruangan itu dengan beberapa berkas untuk diserahkan pada Ichigo, namun sesuatu mencegahnya dan membuatnya berpaling untuk mengangkat handphone yang berdering. Ia melihat nama yang tercantum dan mengernyitkan dahi menandakan kalau ia bingung kenapa nama yang tertera di handphonenya itu meneleponnya hari itu.

"Hallo. Ada apa Kuchiki-san."

"Kau sudah terima undangan peresmian Hotel Kuchiki?" tanya Rukia langsung pada tujuannya menelepon pria berkacamata itu.

Ishida melirik meja kerjanya dan melihat sebuah undangan berwarna hitam yang tergeltak diatasnya. "Sudah, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku dengar kau akrab dengan Inoue-san bisa kau ajak dia, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Rukia menjelaskan dengan singkat tanpa keterangan lebih lanjut. Ishida belum menjawab ia memindahkan pegangan handphonennya dari sebelah kanan ke sebelah kiri dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang mulai turun.

"Baiklah. Hanya itu?"

"Iya, terimakasih ya Ishida-san. Dan sampaikan salam ku pada Ichigo."

Hubungan pun terputus, Ishida meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja dan berpikir sejenak, menebak apa hal yang akan dibicarakan Rukia dengan Inoue. Padahal yang ia tahu Inoue dan Rukia pernah bertengkar hebat sebelumnya karena seorang Kurosaki.

"Atau jangan-jangan…"

Ishida memencet sebuah nomor dan menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ia telepon dengan membawa sebuah kabar.

.

.

Hinamori yang sedang mengetik beberapa laporan untuk diserahkan pada Ichigo dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari handphonenya. Suara yang menandakan ada telepon yang masuk dan minta dijawab olehnya.

"Hallo, Hitsugaya-kun ada apa?" tanya Hinamori yang sudah merasa kalau wajahnya memerah, ia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang ia sukai itu akan meneleponnya hari itu.

"Kau dapat undangan dari Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa berbasa-basi. Hinamori melirik sebuah undangan yang baru saja ia terima pagi ini.

"Iya, ada apa Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori ragu-ragu, ia berharap Hitsugaya akan mengajaknya pergi bersama, tapi dia tidak yakin dan sekarang ia merasa benar-benar bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Aku jemput kau dirumahmu ya jam 5." Hitsugaya menjawab dengan jawaban yang mampu membuat Hinamori meletus ditempat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Setelah telepon ditutup Hinamori merasa kalau dirinya akan terbang dan melayang untuk pulang nanti karena bahagianya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang sedang sendirian setelah kembali dari café. Mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Renji. Pertanyaan terakhir pria berambut merah itu benar-benar menggelitik hatinya untuk berbicara dengan seseorang hari itu, meminta maaf sekaligus mengungkapkan semuanya pada orang itu. Tetapi jika ia lakukan semuanya akan hancur dan niatnya untuk tetap mandiri dan kuat akan tergoyahkan, karena entah kenapa jika dirinya berdiri di hadapan pria itu, ia merasa ingin menangis dan berlari memeluknya.

Dan setelah beberapa hari menjauhinya Rukia menyadari kalau ia benar-benar mencintai pria itu, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan untuk semuanya ia merasa kalau harus meninggalkan Ichigo, karena tidak mungkin ia tetap berada disamping pria itu jika hanya menjadi benalu, merepotkannya dan membuat harga diri pria itu jatuh. Ia tidak ingin setelah perusahaannya diambil ia akan menjadi seorang wanita yang maju dengan bergantung pada orang lain.

Dan karena semua hal itu ia memutuskan satu hal.

Rukia melirik sebuah tiket penerbangan ke Korea yang ia pesan beberapa hari lalu, sebuah tiket penerbangan yang akan membuatnya menjauh dari segala kenangannya dan menjalani hidup baru dengan uang tabungan dan kemampuannya sendiri. Ia ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ayahnya yang menginginkan dirinya tidak memegang perusahaan apapun dan ia juga akan membiarkan Ichigo mampu bangkit tanpa menjadikan dirinya beban.

Setelah pemresmian dan setelah yakin Hotel Kuchiki berjalan dengan baik, itu yang dipikirkan Rukia.

"Sayonara."

.

.

**Balasan review ..**

Rkya : Wah bagus tuh Ichigo jadi kucing XDD , gak selesai di chap 12 masih lanjut kug..

Rukiahinata : ini udah update ^^

Edogawaluffy : bingung juga mau jawab apa, ini udah update ^^

YumemiruReirin : Iya tuh Renji genit *digetok*

TikaChan Shinigami : Wah, humor ya.. mss kurang ahli kalau bikin humor entar takutnya garing… oh ya kalau soal panjangnya lihat aja nanti _

BinBin Mayen-Kuchiki : Emang Rukia kepala batu!! *dilempar batu*

Ruki_ya : gak tahu tuh *nunjuk Renji yang lagi makan pisang*

Monkey : Go Ichigo!! Jangan nyerah dapetin Rukia..

Iya semoga yama jii sadar dan segera menjodohkan Rukia dengan Ichigo XDD

Namie Amalia : Alasannya karena, udah disebutin kan… ^^

Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou : Ichirukinya disini juga beluma ada.. gomen ya _

Kazuka ichirunatsu-23 : Gomen disini juga belum ada ichirukinya mungkin di chap depan.

Qie Kurosaki : Yei!! Akhirnya ini juga update.. maaf ya ichirukinya masih kurang banget.

Ni-chan d'sora. Yuki : Eh.. gak updatenya tengah malam.. *hihihi* *merinding disko*

RenRukinya emang ada tapi gak banyak kug tenang aja bagi Ichiruki mania XDD

Hiru Shirosaki : Iya Ichi bener tuh ayo kamu juga jangan nyerah *dilempar sandal sama Rukia*

**AuthorNote**

Maaf bagi yang udah nunggu fic abal ini sekian lama XDD

Karena ada suatu masalah pada diri author makanya fic ini jadi lambat updatenya _  
Maaf juga bagi yang bosen, moga aja di chap depan bisa lebih baik..

Oh ya kalau berkenan baca fic mss yang judulnya Black White or Grey ya tadi siang juga baru update XDD dan fic rated M yang mss update bersama fic ini..

Tekan Ijo-Ijo dibawah dengan semangat!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Love, Work and Promise by mss dhyta**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, dan Gaje!!**

Malam itu adalah malam yang panjang sekaligus malam yang akan menjadi malam bersejarah bagi Rukia dan karirnya, malam dimana ia akan memperlihatkan hasil perjuangannya selama hampir 1 bulan ini kepada orang-orang yang telah meremehkannya.

Di lantai satu atau ruang tunggu hotel yang telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang mewah berkumpul banyak orang penting, ada artis dan para pebisnis datang mereka berkumpul membicarakan segala hal yang penting ataupun hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Ichigo yang sudah tiba, tetap berusaha tersenyum diantara para tamu lain yang menyambutnya ia telah datang ke pesta itu dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia tidak menyukai segala hal yang berbau pesta karena menurutnya pesta sama saja dengan perbincangan formal yang merepotkan dan pertanyaan menyebalkan dari beberapa rekan kerja ayahnya. Tetapi tidak untuk pesta kali ini ia tidak mungkin tidak datang apapun yang terjadi.

"Jadi apakah benar Kuchiki corp akan diambil alih oleh Yama-jii?" tanya seorang pria yang merupakan rekan bisnis Isshin. Ichigo yang mendengarkan pertannyaan itu hanya mengerutkan dahi dan membiarkan hampir beberapa orang yang mengitarinya menunggu jawaban.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Ichigo menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain dan pria yang bertanya itu tertawa seolah-olah pertannyaan Ichigo adalah pertannyaan terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menepuk bahu Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau itu walapun aku telah menetap diluar negeri selama beberapa tahun, jangan pernah berpikir aku akan selalu kehilangan informasi. Berita ini menyebar seperti rahasia umum. Bahkan aku heran kenapa belum ada media yang mengungkapnya,"

Ichigo tidak bisa tertawa ataupun tersenyum seperti yang dilakukan pria itu, karena ia masih bingung, bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri tahu tentang masalah itu.

"Ichigo!" Isshin yang berada tak jauh dari Ichigo memanggil dirinya dan membuatnya berbalik. Mencari sumber suara dan menghampirinya.

"Saya permisi dulu," Ichigo tersenyum pada beberapa pria yang tadi mengajaknya bicara dan meninggalkan mereka dengan pertanyaan yang masih menggantung.

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki menuju ayahnya yang bersama dengan sepasang orang yang dikenalnya, Ichigo jelas tahu siapa kedua orang itu.

"Hei, tak kusangka kau akan datang bersamanya," ucap Ichigo dan menepuk bahu Hitsugaya yang sedang menggandeng tangan Hinamori. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Hinamori yang mendengar pertannyaan itu hanya menunduk menyimpan rona merah yang muncul diwajah manisnya. Sementara itu Hitsugaya hanya memasang wajah berusaha cool untuk mencegah perubahan apapun yang terjadi dengan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Seperti orang bodoh saja," Hitsugaya membuang muka dan membuat Isshin tertawa.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang dengan Momo-chan. Kalian sahabat sejak kecil yang selalu membuat Masaki repot, apalagi kau Hitsugaya, kau hampir membuat Momo selalu menangis sejak kecil," Isshin berceloteh tentang masa kanak-kanak mereka, membuat Ichigo melepas tawa dan Hinamori menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin terlihat.

"Ah, terserahlah. Ayo kita ke tempat lain," Hitsugaya menjauh dan menarik tangan Hinamori, sedangkan Ichigo masih tertawa melihat cara sahabatnya untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi salah tingkah.

Ketika Ichigo tertawa, Isshin mampu menebak bahwa ada masalah lain yang membuat Ichigo tidak tertawa lepas dan bahagia seperti biasanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia-chan?" tanya Isshin, membuat Ichigo berhenti tertawa dan menatap Isshin dengan tatapan heran.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ichigo yang menyembunyikan masalahnya pura-pura tidak mengerti karena ia tidak ingin ayahnya mengetahui konflik antara dirinya dan Rukia.

"Yah, kau tidak mendampinginya di ruang rias? Dia akan turun sebentar lagi dan kau tidak ingin mendampinginya ketika ia menuruni tangga itu?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Biarlah kecantikannya hari ini, menjadi milik semua orang yang hadir. Aku tak perlu mendampinginya agar semua orang bisa mendapatkan pancaran sinar yang dimilkinya," Ichigo menjawab lugas, dan setelah jawabannya itu ia mendapatkan tangan kanan ayahnya menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Naiklah sekarang, karena aku yakin dia membutuhkan kekuatanmu. Walaupun aku bisa menebak ada masalah diantara kalian,"

Ichigo mampu menangkap bahwa ayahnya ingin ia mendampingi Rukia malam ini, tetapi ia tidak tahu mengapa ayahnya begitu ingin ia hadir dan berada disamping Rukia.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

Rukia yang sedang berada diruang rias lantai 2 menarik nafas panjang dan memutar dirinya dihadapan kaca, hari itu ia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan lengan panjang. Rambutnya digerai dan diberi pita berwarna violet sesuai dengan warna matanya. Kakinya dihiasi oleh sepasang highells yang berwarna violet dengan pita putih yang melingkar hingga mata kakinya. Ia tersenyum dan puas dengan riasannya malam itu. Tetapi ia tetap merasakan ada yang kurang, ada sesuatu yang kurang dari semua kepuasan yang ia dapat.

Ia berbalik lagi dan melihat kaca yang memantulkan ruangan sepi itu. Ia akan turun beberapa menit lagi dan saat ini ia telah meminta waktu untuk sendiri memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan dalam pidatonya nanti.

Mata violetnya menatap jam dinding, jarum pendeknya bergeser setiap detik menandakan waktunya akan semakin dekat.

Klek..

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Rukia berusaha melihat pantulan bayangan orang yang telah membuka pintu melalui kaca, setelah melihat bayangan itu, Rukia berbalik dan memastikan orang yang ia lihat bukan orang yang salah.

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo yang berada didepan pintu tersenyum, melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Rukia."Kau terlihat cantik sekali malam ini," pikiran Ichigo yang sejak tadi bingung, tentang apa yang harus ia katakana pada Rukia menghilang begitu saja, ketika melihat Rukia yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

Rukia pun ikut tersenyum, sekarang ia tahu apa yang kurang dari semua kepuasaannya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rukia yang melihat Ichigo maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekatinya.

Ichigo melihat mata violet Rukia yang menunjukkan ketegaran, menyimpan segala kesedihan membuatnya semakin mencintai wanita itu walaupun pemilik mata violet itu menjauhinya. "Untuk menjemputmu putriku," Ichigo meraih tangan putih itu dan mengecupnya pelan. "Setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini, ijinkan aku jadi pangeranmu,"

Rukia mengangguk, ia tahu ia akan selalu rindu melihat mata coklat yang indah itu. "Hanya malam ini,"

.

.

Kerumunan tamu dibawah sudah semakin ramai, dan malam sudah semakin larut. Secara tiba-tiba lampu ruangan yang ramai itu dimatikan, lampu sorot mengarah ke puncak tangga, Rukia dan Ichigo berdiri disana, Iengan kanan Ichigo dan Rukia bertautan seolah tak akan terlepas. Semua mata hadirin tidak terlepas dari penampilan Rukia yang terbilang menakjubkan malam itu, bersama dengan pasangannya yang juga mengejutkan, seolah membantah kabar yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua sedang dalam masalah.

"Dia, benar-benar cantik malam ini." Renji yang berada di lantai satu hanya bisa mengagumi Rukia, dan dengan terpaksa mengakui kecocokan pasangan itu.

Isshin yang melihat kedatangan kedua pasangan itu tertawa dan mulai membanggakan hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia kepada rekan-rekannya, yang juga takjub ,melihat kecantikan Rukia.

Samar-samar Hinamori melihat senyum Hitsugaya terlukis diwajah tampannya ia pun ikut tersenyum, dan mengerti Hitsugaya bukan sepenuhnya kagum pada penampilan Rukia, tapi pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatnya itu berhasil menggandeng wanita yang pantas.

Langkah kaki mereka berdua berhenti ketika mencapai di pijakan tangga terakhir, MC yang memegang mic berlari pelan dan menyerahkan mic-nya pada Rukia.

"Selamat malam para hadirin, saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas kedatangan anda semua dalam pesta malam ini. Dan hari ini saya Rukia Kuchiki mengundang anda untuk memperlihatkan sebuah keindahan yang patut dibanggakan, dan menjadi alasan mengapa saya mengadakan pesta ini. Silahkan anda arahkan pandangan anda ke kubah yang berada diatas anda. Dan tunggulah keajaiban datang,"

Lampu sorot dimatikan dan semua mata mengikuti perintah Rukia, menatap kubah yang belum terbuka. Rukia menekan sebuah remote control dari tempatnya berdiri dan membuat lapisan pertama yang ditutupi oleh baja terbuka, meninggalkan sebuah kaca yang menutupi lapisan kedua, kaca transparan yang mampu meneruskan bagaimana pemandangan diluar ke mata semua hadirin, Rukia dan Ichigo pun mampu mendengar decak kagum yang dilontarkan oleh para tamu yang datang. Beruntung sekali malam itu tidak mendung sehingga bintang sangat terlihat dari sana. Rukia membuka lagi lapisan kedua dan membiarkan kubah besar itu memperlihatkan lubang yang membuat semua mata mampu melihat bintang secara langsung sekaligus merasakan angin malam yang bertiup.

"Inilah hasil karya kami yang ingin kami persembahkan pada semua tamu yang datang, sebuah pemandangan indah yang hanya mampu diperlihatkan oleh hotel kami, Hotel Kuchiki,"

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana ketika Rukia menutup kalimat terakhirnya, Rukia dan Ichigo saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian tangan Ichigo telah menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat.

.

.

Suasana pesta kembali mengalun diantara ruangan itu, beberapa orang sedang berbincang dengan rekan mereka, salah satunya Rukia yang telah dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang tamu yang begitu antusias setelah melihat kubah besar yang menjadi daya tarik dari hotel baru itu.

"Kalau begitu liburan tahun ini keluarga kami akan menginap disini," seorang pria yang menggandeng istrinya mengungkapkan keinginannua dan dijawab dengan senyum oleh Rukia.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah waktunya anda kabari saya, akan saya siapkan tempat untuk anda,"

"Kuchiki-san, saya akan memasukkan hotel ini dalam artikel koran saya. Bisa saya minta waktu sebentar?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Silahkan tetapi jangan saat ini anda mengerti kan?"

Pria yang merupakan seorang wartawan itu mengangguk, menandakan ia tahu maksud Rukia. "Tentu saja, saya tidak akan mengganggu pesta anda malam ini,"

Rukia berterimakasih dan menjawab pertannyaan lain yang dilemparkan padanya, mulai dari kekaguman akan idenya yang tentu saja hanya mampu ia jawab dengan senyum dan ucapan terimakasih hingga penawaran kerjasama. Tetapi semuanya dijawab oleh Rukia dengan jawaban yang sama 'akan saya pikirkan nanti, sekarang kita nikmati pestanya dulu'.

Ichigo dari jauh memperhatikan Rukia dengan senyum yang mengembang, tetapi ia teringat akan sesuatu yang cukup mengganggunya, seseorang yang seharusnya melihat kesuksesan Rukia dan mengakuinya. Aizen Sousuke.

"Ayah, dimana Aizen?" tanya Ichigo setelah matanya yakin tidak menemukan pria tampan yang cukup licik itu dimanapun matanya terarah.

"Kau belum tahu ya, dia di luar negeri aku dengar dia melarikan diri setelah tertangkap karena perdagangan gelap," Isshin menjawab sembari berbisik. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti dan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi.

Sekarang mata Isshinlah yang menangkap kehadiran orang penting lainnya, berdiri didekat para pemain musik, membuat mata Ichigo mengarah kesana juga.

"Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?"

Rukia yang tadinya tidak mengetahui hal tersebut berbalik dengan ekspresi kaget, setelah seorang pelayan membisikinya bahwa Yamamoto Genryusai, meminta waktu untuk bicara dihadapan para tamu.

Sekali lagi lampu dimatikan dan lampu sorot berpindah kearah seorang kakek tua yang memegang mic. Para tamu cukup kaget begitu juga sang ratu tak menyangka akan ada tambahan acara dalam pestanya.

"Selamat malam para tamu sekalian, maaf atas kelancangan saya mengganggu pesta malam ini. Sebenarnya saya Yamamoto Genryusai akan memberitahukan sebuah rahasia yang telah saya pendam selama hampir 20 tahun,"

Rukia menatap kakek itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Rukia tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa orang tua itu akan mengungkapkannya hari ini.

"Saya adalah orang tua kandung dari Hisana Kuchiki, atau yang anda semua kenal sebagai istri dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Seorang konglomerat yang merupakan ayah dari Rukia Kuchiki,"

Para tamu yang tadinya hening, berbisik bisik dengan tatapan bingung, Rukia hanya mampu mendengar samar-samar bahwa orang disekitarnya menanyakan kebenaran itu padanya. Sementara itu Ichigo hanya mampu terkejut dengan penjelasan kakek itu, ia yang bahkan sahabat Rukia dan tunangannya tidak tahu tentang rahasia besar itu.

"Tetapi karena keegoisan yang saya miliki, saya tidak merestui pernikahan antara mereka berdua, dan tak pernah mengakuinya hingga saat ini. Sampai anak mereka lahir dan beranjak dewasa."

Mata tua Yamamoto menatap Rukia, ia mampu menebak bahwa wanita muda itu terkejut. "Saya minta maaf karena keegoisan saya. Dan hari ini saya dengan resmi menyatakan bahwa Rukia Kuchiki adalah cucu kandung dari Yamamoto Genryusai."

Rukia dengan mata berkaca-kaca maju menerobos kerumunan dan melangkah menuju tempat kakeknya berdiri. Setelam mereka berdua berhadapan ia bertanya dengan suara yang hanya mampu didengar oleh kakek itu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sadar akan kata-katamu Rukia, hubungan darah tak akan pernah terputuskan oleh apapun, lagipula ayahmu adalah ayah yang hebat tidak seharusnya aku menentang pernikahannya dengan ibumu,"

Rukia memeluk kakek tua itu dengan air mata yang mengalir. " Terimakasih,"

Yamamoto membalas pelukan itu. "Semoga ibumu akan bahagia dengan semua ini,"

Semua hadirin yang datang bertepuk tangan melihat keharuan dan kebahagian diantara keluarga itu, tetapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Ia masih bingung dan sedikit tidak percaya dengan semuanya. Ia masih bingung bagaimana mungkin jika Yamamoto yang merupakan kakek Rukia ingin mengambil perusahaan itu.

"Selain itu ada yang ingin saya katakan,"

Yamamoto melanjutkan pidatonya setelah suara tepuk tangan mereda. "Jika kalian mendengar perusahaan Genryusai akan mengambil segala asset perusahaan Kuchiki, hal tersebut memang benar. Karena saya dan Byakuya Kuchiki telah mengadakan suatu perjanjian yang mengharuskan saya mengambil perusahaannya setelah Byakuya tiada. Tetapi setelah hari ini perusahan Kuchiki akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik Rukia Kuchiki sebagai pewaris tunggal,"

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar di dalam bangunan itu, begitu juga Ichigo yang senang mendengar bahwa hal yang ia takutkan tak akan terjadi. Rukia tersenyum ketika ia mendengar keputusan kakeknya. "Boleh aku bicara?"

Yamamoto memberikan micnya dan mundur dari tempat itu, membiarkan cucu kecilnya yang telah dewasa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Para tamu sekalian, sebenarnya pada hari ini saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, mungkin bisa dibilang salam perpisahan karena dalam waktu dekat saya akan meninggalkan Jepang,"

Suasana hening secara tiba-tiba menyeruak diantara para tamu, termasuk orang-orang terdekat Rukia, mereka sangat terkejut dengan keputusan wanita itu.

"Saya minta maaf kepada Yama-jii dan kepada semua tamu dengan keputusan mendadak ini, saya melakukannya karena saya ingin hidup mandiri dan menata hidup saya menjadi lebih baik. Saya ingin berubah menjadi lebih kuat. Sekaligus menepati keinginan ayah saya, yang meminta agar saya tidak berurusan dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis, sama dengan perjanjian yang membuat Yama-jii harus mengambil perusahaan ayah saya dari saya,"

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. "Saya minta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih atas bantuan semua orang yang telah membantu saya, terutama yang telah membantu saya dalam pembangunan hotel ini," pandangan Rukia lalu berpindah pada Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Terimkasih," Rukia menunduk dan meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri diiringa dengan suara tepuk tangan yang seolah-olah menguatkan wanita itu.

Pesta hari itu berawal dengan menyenangkan, dan sekarang hampir semua tamu menghampiri Rukia dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada wanita itu. Mata violet Rukia melihat Ichigo yang menjauh dari kerumunannya. Dan ia menghela nafas berat.

Tetapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yaitu seorang berambut hitam dengan kacamata menghampirinya bersama seorang wanita berambut oranye kecoklatan.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," Inoue mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya ketika Rukia sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Aku juga, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu Inoue-san,"

.

.

Balasan Review :

**Sora chand** : Salam kenal ya .. review terus fic ini ^^ kalau masalah Ruki lihat aja nanti XDD

**NicaTeef** : Gak papa ^^.. bagus deh kalau udah baca dari awal jadi gak bingung hehehe..

**Hiru Shirosaki** : ayo bawa lari Ruki ke Korea *digetak Hiru* ini udah update ^^

**edogawa Luffy** : eh cocok ya mss gak tahu lagunya sih -_-'' kalau balik apa gak kita lihat aja

nanti XDD

Renji suka ma Rukia gak ya… kayaknya iya tapi dia gak bakal ngerebut Ruki kug..

**Tika-Chan Shinigami **: Eh updatenya cepet banget ya.. aduh gomen kalau gitu..

Ishihime ada kug.. hehehe

Impian terkahir apa janji terakhir?? Kalau janjinya ma Yama-jii udah disebutin tuh..

**BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki** : hwa!! Terimakasih karena telah berusaha member review

*lebai* hehe kelanjutan masalah itu di chap selanjutnya..

**Qie kurosaki** : hehe tenang aja masalah ending tetep happy ending kug ^^

**Ichan kurosaki** : alasannya kenapa entar di chap selanjutnya ^^

**kazuka-ichirunatsu23** : Eheheh Rukia emang mau ke Korea *diajar* kalau masalah

Ishihime tenang aja hohoho~ hmm ini bakal selesai di chap depan kayaknya..

**red-deimon-beta** : tenang aja Rukia gak bakal ngerebut mereka semu karena aku juga gak rela

apalagi kalau dia ngedeketin TOP, Hero, Siwon ma Donghae bakal aku cincang hahaha *ketawa iblis*

weleh typo jadi ciri khas *gak enak banget*

eh udah lihat sih tapi aku lebih suka yang super girl!!  
**Ichakuchikichi** : Sip deh kalau soal ichiruki ^^

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**

Hmm sebenarnya gak langsung pergi.. masih nunggu 1 atau 2 hari giu deh hehe tapi supaya singkat jadi kayak langsung pergi gitu XDD

**Ruki_ya** : Wah gak tahu nih kenapa *author tak bertanggung jawab* oke deh ini udah update..

**Monkey D. Cyntia** : mss juga heran kenapa mereka jauhan *AGJ banget!!* tapi yah

biarkan mereka berdua gitu ntar juga baikan lagi XDD

**Ni-chan d'**** :**Hua!! Nichan!! Aku kan gak ngilangin ichiruki tenang aja hehehe ..

.

.

Makasih ya yang udah ngereview.. dan buat yang belum ngereview aya review hehe _

Dan di chap kali ini melebihi kuota words yang biasanya alias kebanyakan *tidak!!!*

Oh ya mau promosi fic nih rated M yang judulnya Who Do You Believe.. chap 2 nya update!!

Info tambahan aja ya.. hmm chap depan mungkin bakal jadi chap terakhir bagi anda yang bosan membaca fic ini maka berbahagialah *bawa pom pom*

Maaf yang reviewnya gak kebales.. hehe..

**Review?**

**Tekan ijo-ijo yang dibawah!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Love, Work and Promise by mss Dhyta

Pair : Ichiruki slight RenRuki, IshiHime, HitsuHina.

Warning : OOC and AU

.

.

Orihime dan Rukia berjalan berdua menuju beranda yang sepi tanpa kehadiran seorangpun manusia kecuali mereka berdua. Mata violet Rukia memandang Inoue, orang yang dulu sempat membuatnya tidak menyukai wanita itu, tapi sekarang keadaannya lain Rukia pikir hanya wanita itulah yang mampu menjaga malaikat pelindungnya.

"Inoue, aku.."

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini Kuchiki-san, mungkin aku terlalu keterlaluan padamu waktu itu," Inoue tersenyum pada Rukia yang ragu-ragu membalas senyum wanita itu.

"Dan, sebenarnya sebelum kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu padamu," Inoue merogoh tas kecil yang ia pegang dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna coklat, seperti kulit kayu.

Rukia menerima lembaran itu dengan dahi yang mengerut. "Ini, undangan pertunanganmu dengan Ishida?" Rukia memastikan kalimat dan nama yang tertera diundangan itu tidak salah. Inoue mengangguk dan tersenyum gembira.

"Selama beberapa tahun, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanku dan membantuku, karena selama beberapa tahun itu aku selalu memperhatikan Ichigo-kun tanpa memikirkan orang lain disekitarku,"

"Awalnya aku memang tidak menerima mu yang berada disisi Kurosaki kun tapi sekarang aku tahu, kau lah yang terbaik untuknya karena dia mencintaimu. Selain itu jika aku terus mengejarnya, aku akan semakin sakit dan menyakiti orang lain,"

Rukia mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Inoue dengan jelas, ia mengerti perasaan wanita itu tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Inoue akan melepaskan Ichigo secepat itu.

"Aku memang belum sepenuhnya melupakan Kurosaki kun, tapi aku akan belajar untuk mencintai Ishida kun seperti aku mencintai Kurosaki. Jadi aku mohon Kuchiki-san jagalah Kurosaki kun baik-baik karena aku menyerahkan dia padamu," Inoue meraih tangan mungil Rukia dan menggenggamnya seolah-olah menitipkan sesuatu yang berharga yang tidak boleh dilepas olehnya. Angin malam meniup rambut oranye kecoklatan milik Inoue membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Tapi aku,"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari pintu beranda, Rukia bisa melihat Inoue tersenyum pada seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka, lalu Rukia berbalik, ia memang tidak mampu meramal tapi sepertinya ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kuchiki-san aku tinggal dulu ya, dan ingat pesanku jangan sampai kau melepaskannya," Inoue berbisik untuk terakhir kalinya dan meninggalkan Rukia bersama Ichigo yang baru saja datang.

Rukia kembali berbalik membiarkan mata violetnya menatap pepohonan disekitarnya tanpa ingin memandang Ichigo yang sudah berada tak jauh darinya, tepat disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ia mengikuti arah mata Rukia, seolah ingin tahu apa yang ingin dilihat wanita itu. Tapi yang ia tangkap hanya sebuah pohon yang tumbuh tegar ditempat itu.

"Kau sudah dengar alasannya kan tadi, aku hanya ingin lebih mandiri. Itu saja," Rukia menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelap malam yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Ia merasa tak akan sanggup melepaskan orang yang berada disampingnya jika ia menatap mata coklat milik pria itu.

"Apakah kau juga ingin melepaskanku?" Ichigo bertanya lagi, dan membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat Ichigo yang berada disampingnya dan tersenyum, hanya melihatnya sekilas.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku bisa aku ingin melepaskanmu, dan sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya padamu, maukah kau melepaskanku selama 5 tahun ini, dan membiarkan aku merasakan dunia tanpa terkekang oleh siapapun?" Rukia yang berdiri dihadapan Ichigo menatap mata coklat itu, perlahan ia merasakan kehangatan yang merasuk, ia yakin ia akan rindu mata itu dan tatapan hangat yang dimilkinya.

"Sebelum menjawab bolehkah aku bertanya, apa alasanmu menghindariku selama beberapa bulan ini?" Ichigo membalik pertanyaan itu, membuat Rukia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu lagi, dan lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui masalah keluargaku, membuatmu repot dan pusing. Aku tidak ingin kau terus menerus menolongku, dan membuatku terlihat semakin bodoh,"

Ichigo meraih tangan kanan Rukia dan mengecupnya pelan. "Kau tahu midget, walaupun kau adalah wanita yang terlihat paling bodoh di dunia ini. Aku akan selalu menolongmu, menjagamu dan melindungimu. Lagipula sejak kapan kau peduli pendapat orang?"

Rukia tersipu malu mendengar kalimat Ichigo yang membuatnya seolah menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia, rayuan manis yang membuatnya terdengar septi putri. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya,"

Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia dan tersenyum. "Kau menyuruhku menunggu selama 5 tahun, dan apa yang akan kau berikan setelah 5 tahun?" tantang Ichigo dengan senyum usil khas miliknya.

"Tak ada, kau hanya perlu menunggu itu mudah kan?" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum.  
"Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menunggu kalau kau menemukan yang lebih baik tangkap saja,"

Ichigo tertawa. "Kalau ia lebih pendek 10 cm darimu baru akan kunikahi wanita itu." Rukia yang mendengar kalimat itu pun menjitak kepala Ichigo sambil berusaha melompat.

"Aku juga akan menikahi pria lain, yang rambutnya lebih mirip jeruk daripada kau."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa dan saling mengejek satu sama lain, diantara riuh pesta didalam ruangan mereka berdua memilih diluar, berdua dan tertawa sesuka mereka.

Seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua sejak tadi hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggenggam sebuah bungkusan berwarna violet yang ia pegang, sebuah kotak panjang berisi kalung yang ia beli jauh hari sebelum pesta dimulai.

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum dan memasukkan kembali kotak panjang itu kedalam saku jasnya. "Mungkin lebih baik kusimpan saja," ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu, kembali bergabung ke dalam hiruk pikuk pesta dan berusaha melupakan rasa patah hati yang dialaminya.

.

.

Bangunan itu telah sepi setelah acara ditutup dengan salam perpisahan oleh Rukia. Ichigo yang sejak tadi di beranda menungu Rukia memberi ucapan pada tamu terkahir masuk ke ruangan pesta yang telah sepi. Berganti dengan para pelayan yang sibuk membereskan piring-piring dan berbagai hal yang berserakan disekitarnya. Ichigo yang baru saja masuk berjalan menuju salah seorang pelayan yang sedang mengambil beberapa gelas dari atas meja. Ichigo berbisik pada pelayan itu dan Rukia hanya mampu melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika Ichigo memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang disebut uang dan memanggil teman-temannya yang lain, lalu satu persatu para pelayan yang tadi sibuk membereskan tempat itu meninggalkan ruang pesta, bersamaan dengan Ichigo yang kembali dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia heran.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia secara tiba-tiba dan membuat wanita itu nyaris terjatuh, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia yang berusaha kembali berdiri sebelum ia benar-benar limbung.

"Berdansa,"

"Apa?

Nada mengalun, dan terlihat beberapa pemain musik, kembali memainkan musik yang telah mereka hentikan beberapa menit lalu. Ichigo memeluk pinggang Rukia dengan tangan kirinya dan siap berdansa, Rukia yang tidak begitu mahir hanya mampu mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang memang sudah ahli dalam bidang ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku dansa disaat seperti ini?" tanya Rukia, sementara kakinya mencoba mengikuti irama.

"Aku pangerannya malam ini, setidaknya aku ingin meninggalkan kesan romantis agar kau tidak beralih pada pria lain," Rukia yang mendengar jawaban itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir hanya dengan berdansa? Itu saja tidak akan cukup Ichigo,"

Ichigo berhenti berdansa dan membuat Rukia pun berhenti melangkah, musik pun ikut berhenti mengikuti pasangan itu.

"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku pria yang romantis?" Ichigo bertanya dengan wajah polos dan sekali lagi Rukia tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau berubah menjadi romantis aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu Kurosaki, 5 tahun lagi aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang sama seperti ini, orang yang bodoh, emosian, suka mengejek dan tidak berpikir panjang," Rukia menjawab dengan lugas dan meninggalkan senyuman yang terlukis diwajah tampan Ichigo menghalangi kerutan permanen yang terlukis di dahinya.

Secara tiba-tiba wajah Ichigo mendekati wajah Rukia, bibirnya berusaha menyentuh bibir mungil Rukia yang sudah tertutp sama, dengan posisi matanya. Lalu setelah beberapa menit Rukia merasakan sentuhan hangat dari bibir Ichigo tapi tidak mendarat di bibirnya, melainkan mendarat dipipi lebih tepatnya dekat dengan matanya.

Rukia membuka mata dan melihat Ichigo yang sudah mengecup tangannya seperti biasa. "Kau tahu di setiap dongeng, pangeran baru akan mencium putrinya setelah mereka hidup bahagia selamanya,"

Rukia hanya tersenyum, dan merasa kalau pria yang berada di hadapannya memang pangeran sejatinya. "Ya kau benar Ichigo,"

Lalu tangan kirinya melepaskan cincin yang ia kenakan hari itu, dan memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo melihat hal itu hanya dengan tatapan ada-apa.

"Hanya ingin menitipkan, aku rasa jika kau menemukan orang lain kau bisa memberikannya ini," Rukia menutup tangan Ichigo dan membiarkan cincin itu berada di genggaman Ichigo.

"Dan tolong jangan hubungi aku disana, anggap saja hubungan kita seperti sebelum ayahku meninggal, kau tahu aku ingin menjadi perempuan biasa selama aku pergi, bukan Kuchiki juga bukan Kurosaki,"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, sementara Rukia menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar Ichigo mengatakan hal yang ia tunggu. "Terserah kau saja,"

Jam berdentang beberapa kali menandakan tengah malam telah berakhir, berarti waktu mereka telah habis. Rukia melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo dan menuju lantai 2. Sekarang waktunya sang putri kembali jadi rakyat biasa.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Rukia telah siap di bandara, bersama dengan Ukitake yang telah mendampinginya sejak setengah jam lalu. Memang ada beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan termasuk mengurus jabatannya selama ia di Korea.

"Ukitake-san kau tahu kan, aku menitipkan perusahaanku padamu setidaknya aku ingin kau yang mengurusnya, setelah aku kembali aku bisa mengambilnya kembali kan?" tanya Rukia ketika ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 8 , lima belas menit lagi ia akan berangkat.

"Aku mengerti, akan aku jaga baik-baik perusahaanmu, setidaknya sampai kau kembali,"

Ukitake tersenyum, dan Rukia memeluk tubuh pria yang sudah seperti ayahnya itu. Ia tidak ingin terlalu melankolis untuk saat ini, maka ia tahu ia tidak boleh menangis.

Mata Rukia berpindah dari Ukitake ke Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang juga mengantarnya, ia tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Toushiro, sebaiknya kau jaga Momo baik-baik. Dan Momo jangan biarkan Toushiro membuatmu menangis," setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Hinamori secara tiba-tiba memeluk Rukia dengan terisak-isak.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya,"

Rukia mengangguk dan membiarkan airmata Hinamori menetes dipundaknya. Sekarang masih ada satu orang lagi yang harus ia harus ucapkan salam perpisahan.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menuju Renji. "Hei, rambut merah. Terimakasih ya sudah banyak membantuku,"

Renji yang disebut begitu hanya tersenyum melemparkan sesuatu kepada Rukia. Rukia menangkapnya dengan terkejut, dan melihat barang yang dilemparkan Renji padanya.

"Sebagai balasan dari ucapan terimakasihmu, simpan itu ya. Simpan saja jangan dipakai, aku yakin akan ada yang mengamuk jika kau memakainya. Dan jangan dibuka disini," pinta Renji sebelum Rukia membuka kotaknya.

Rukia tersenyum, dan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih ia meninggalkan orang-orang itu menuju pintu keluar. Dan semakin lama bayangan Rukia menjauh, menuju sebuah pesawat yang telah terparkir manis dengan tujuan sebuah negara lain yang akan menjadi jarak bagi mereka.

Lalu Renji hanya bisa melihatnya dan kemudian berbalik. Setidaknya ia tidak harus malu mengungkapkan sesuatu hari ini.

Hitsugaya yang berada dibelakangnya hanya menyindir dengan beberapa kata. "Setidaknya setelah ditolak jangan menangis,"

Renji hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat itu, "Hei cebol, aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang sampai menangis jadi tenang saja,"

.

.

Ditempat lain, disebuah jalanan yang dekat dengan bandara, seorang pria berambut oranye hanya menatap sebuah pesawat yang melesat menjauh dari bandara. Lalu melaju kembali dengan mobilnya dan meninggalkan jalanan itu.

.

.

Author Note :

Minna ternyata ini gak jadi chap terakhir.. gomenasai…

Dan maaf baru update maklum mss habis UAS hoho~

Buat chap selanjutnya mungkin bakal lebih panjang dan maaf karena belum bisa bales review ==''

RnR?

Please click green-green under this text…


	16. Chapter 16

Love Work and Promise by Mss Dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Rated T

Genre : Drama/Romance

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dominan berwarna putih, seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan, duduk di sofa berwarna putih yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat bersantai di ruangan itu. Hari itu adalah hari dimana ia harus kembali ke kehidupan lama yang sebenarnya telah ia tinggalkan, karena sudah 5 tahun berlalu dan hari perjanjian sudah tiba. Ia harus kembali dan harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu lagi dengan segala kenangan lama yang menyedihkan sekaligus membahagiakan.

Rukia melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi yang dihidupkan tanpa ada sesorang yang mempedulikan siaran yang ada, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 dan hari ini ia sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk mengantarnya ke bandara.

Rukia meletakkan majalahnya di atas meja, majalah yang memuat profil dirinya setelah menjadi seorang artis yang cukup dikenal di negara yang baru ia tinggali 5 tahunmemang waktu yang singkat untuk meniti sebuah karir, tapi semua itu bisa terjadi karena ia memiliki citra di negera asalnya, selain itu ia juga memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh sehingga dimanapun ia berada ia pasti bisa menjadi seseorang yang dikenal.

"Annyeong, Rangiku-ssi jadi mengantarku ke bandara?" Rukia menempelkan handphonenya di telinga kanan berusaha mendengarkan jawaban dari penerima telepon.

"Tentu saja Rukia, sebentar lagi kau kan akan pergi jadi aku harus mengantarmu, jam berapa pesawatmu mendarat?" tanya wanita yang merupakan sahabat Rukia selama di Korea, selain karena mereka berasal dari negara yang sama sikap ramah Rangiku selalu membuat Rukia sungkan untuk tidak ramah padanya.

Rukia melirik tiket yang kemarin ia beli, dan memastikan jam berapa pesawatnya akan tiba. "Kira-kira jam 12.00, jadi aku harus ada di bandara jam 11.00. Bagaimana?" Rukia memastikan jadwal Rangiku yang pastinya juga padat, selain karena Rangiku juga seorang artis kadang Rangiku harus mengurus beberapa hal yang membuatnya semakin sibuk.

Rukia belum mendengarkan jawaban, ia bisa menebak bahwa Rangiku sedang membuka buku jadwalnya dan melihat waktu luang yang ia miliki. "Ah, sepertinya bisa lagipula aku harus mengantarmu bagaimanapun juga. Aku ke sana jam setengah 11 ya."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Bandara saat itu cukup ramai, Rukia sudah berada di sana sejak setengah jam lalu dan ia belum melihat wanita berambut pirang panjang, yang tak lain adalah Rangiku. Seharusnya Rukia sudah melihatnya sejak setengah jam lalu tetapi saat ia melihat jarum pendek yang sudah tepat menunjuk angka 11 ia masih belum melihat wanita itu.

Namun tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang wanita berlari dari pintu masuk. "Ah! Mian Rukia aku terlambat."

Rukia hanya menjawab dengan senyum dan membiarkan Rangiku duduk disebelahnya mengatur nafas kembali.

"Ah! Rukia kau yakin masih mau kembali ke Jepang? Karirmu di sini sudah sangat bagus dan kau mau melepaskannya?" tiba-tiba saja Rangiku memegang tangan Rukia dan membuatnya terkejut dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Rangiku.

"Eh, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya 1 bulan kembali ke Jepang," Rangiku yang mendengarkan jawaban itu memeluk Rukia dan membuat Rukia nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Kau bilang tidak pasti kan? Kenapa kau harus pergi?" Rangiku menjerit dan membuat Rukia semakin kehabisan oksigen, berada diantara dua buah gumpalan daging besar, bagaimana tidak membuat sesak.

"Rangiku... aku... tidak..."

"Kau bilang apa Rukia?" Rangiku akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan kesempatan Rukia untuk menghirupnya lagi.

"Nanti aku kabari, mungkin aku akan kembali," Rukia melanjutkan penjelasannya dan membuat Rangiku hanya mampu memasang ekspresi sebal.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku selama di sini Rangiku."

Rangiku menjawab dengan senyuman dan pelukan lain yang membuat Rukia kembali merasakan sesak nafas.

.

.

Rukia merasa kalau dirinya sedang melayang saat itu, dan memang benar ia sedang berada di dalam pesawat yang membawanya melayang meninggalkan negara Korea, tempat ia belajar untuk hidup mandiri dan setelah 5 tahun ia kembali ke Jepang, tempat yang mengharuskan dia kembali menjadi nona Rukia Kuchiki cucu dari seorang Yamamoto Genryusai, status yang membuatnya sedikit terkekang.

Kembali ke Jepang berarti bertemu dengan teman lama, dan bekas tunangan. Mungkin untuk seseorang yang terakhir akan membuat Rukia merasa sedikit berbahagia, sudah 5 tahun mereka benar-benar putus hubungan, karena Rukia yang memintanya.

Dan Rukia tidak pernah berharap lebih pria itu masih mengingat dirinya atau tidak.

.

.

Rukia sudah berada di dalam taksi yang akan menurunkan ia ke apartemen miliknya, ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan kembalinya ia ke Jepang pada siapapun, ia hanya ingin memberi kejutan mungkin, atau hanya ingin muncul tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Rukia masuk ke apartemennya dan mulai melihat isi ruangan yang sudah tidak ia gunakan selama 5 tahun. Dan semuanya masih sama belum ada yang tersentuh, hanya saja sarang laba-laba sudah menghiasi beberapa tempat. Rukia mulai menyingkirkan sebuah kain putih yang menutupi sofa miliknya dan merebahkan diri diatasnya. Sedikit melepas lelah.

Dan secara tiba-tiba ide nakal terlintas di kepalanya.

.

.

Ichigo yang sedang berada di ruangan kantornya melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan dan bersandar di kursinya, melepas penat yang bersarang dan seolah-olah akan membunuhnya. Ia melihat handphonenya bergetar dengan nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Hallo?" Ichigo mencoba memastikan siapa orang yang ia terima teleponnya, bisa saja orang penting yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ichigo, ini kau? Aku dengar Rukia akan pulang hari ini," suara disebrang sana membuat Ichigo mengerutkan dahi.

"Ini siapa?" tanyanya setelah yakin ia tidak mampu mengenali suara yang menyapanya saat ini.

"Ini aku Hitsugaya. Kau bisa ke bandara sekarang, ia minta kau menjemputnya," jelas pria pendek dengan rambut putih itu, membuat Ichigo sekali lagi mengerutkan dahinya sedikit tidak percaya.

Setelah beberapa detik Ichigo bersandar di kursinya. "Baiklah penerbangan jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 siang."

Dan setelah itu telepon ditutup, Ichigo memencet nomor lain dan menempelkan handphone ditelinganya. "Ishida, bisa kau tanyakan penerbangan hari ini dari Korea?"

.

.

Rukia tersenyum disebelah Hitsugaya yang memasang tampang kesal. "Sudah, begini kan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada kesal.

"Terimakasih ya, dengan begini aku bisa menyerahkan Hinamori padamu. Salam buatnya ya."

Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri, menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Dasar, dia sama menyebalkannya dengan Kurosaki."

.

.

Rukia menunggu diruangan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dimasuki oleh dirinya sebagai penumpang biasa, tapi dengan koneksi yang besar ia bisa masuk dengan mudah ke ruang kerja para petugas bandara. Setelah meminta seorang petugas bandara menyampaikan berita palsu tentang kecelakaan pesawat dari Korea pada Ichigo, ia yakin kalau Ichigo akan panik.

Jelas sekali Rukia ingin melihat reaksi pria berambut oranye itu, kalau reaksi yang ditunjukkan pantas untuk ditertawakan ia akan muncul dihadapan pria itu dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Rukia sekarang memuji dirinya sendiri seolah-olah ia memang orang paling jenius sedunia. Mata violetnya berpindah ke jam tangan miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul 2, tetapi belum ada berita tentang Ichigo yang sudah tiba atau belum. Rukia masih menunggu menjalankan rencana briliannya.

.

.

Ichigo memacu Ferrari hitamnya membelah jalanan kota Karakura, membuatnya tampak seperti orang yang mengejar waktu yang telah dekat. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan diluar kecepatan yang diijinkan ketika berada di dalam kota. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat jam yang ada di mobilnya pukul 02.15 waktunya sempit dan ia harus lebih cepat. Sekarang ia menancapkan gas lebih dalam dan menambah kecepatannya.

.

.

Rukia melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 02.30 dan seharusnya Ichigo disini menunggunya. Bukankah normal jika seseorang menunggu penumpang pesawat setengah jam sebelum mendaratnya pesawat, lalu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo sehingga ia belum tiba, apa jangan-jangan ia memang tidak peduli dengan kepulangan dirinya.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunggu, jika jam 3 pria itu tidak datang maka ia akan kembali ke Korea, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa malu jika ia harus menelan kembali rencana isengnya ini karena Ichigo sudah tidak peduli padanya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia melihat seorang petugas bandara berlari terpogoh-pogoh dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal sepertinya ada masalah yang harus ia dengar sekarang.

"Kuchiki-sama tadi aku dapat kabar kalau ada kecelakaan mobil, dan katanya mobil itu milik Kurosaki-sama yang sedang menuju tempat ini."

Rukia menjatuhkan handphone yang ia genggam. "Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Rukia dengan sedikit gugup tangannya bergetar, seolah mencerminkan pikirannya yang sudah kacau.

"Aku baru saja ditelepon oleh salah seorang asistennya, ia mengatakan jika Rukia sudah tiba tolong katakan kalau Ichigo berada di rumah sakit Karakura."

Setelah itu Rukia segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah pucat. Meninggalkan petugas yang berwajah panik itu dan segera keluar dari bandara memacu mobil miliknya menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

Ia benar-benar gagal.

.

.

Rukia berusaha menghubungi seseorang, sementara tangan kanannya memegang setir dan berusaha mengendalikan ketakutannya. Ia terus menghubungi nomor handphone Ichigo tetapi tak ada jawaban, Rukia terus menancap gasnya dan membiarkan mobilnya melesat membelah jalanan.

.

.

Rumah sakit Karakura, adalah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal dan salah satu rumah sakit yang dimiliki keluarga Kurosaki, tidak heran jika ada salah satu keluarga Kurosaki yang sakit, pertolongan pertama akan dilakukan oleh rumah sakit Karakura dengan kualitas nomor 1.

Rukia membuka pintunya dengan terburu-buru dan berlari menuju meja resepsionis yang masih melayani beberapa pasien, langkah Rukia yang tergesa-gesa menyebabkan kerumunan orang –orang tertuju padanya. Suster yang menjaga meja resepsionis pun dibuat panik olehnya.

"Sus, dimana ruangan Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Suster itu mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti. "Maaf?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, anak dari Isshin Kurosaki pemilik rumah sakit ini, aku dengar dia mengalami kecelakaan."

Suster lainnya yang berada di sebelah suster itu membisikkan kata-kata dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh suster yang lain. "Dia ada di lantai 2 ruangan 22."

Rukia pun segera berterimakasih dan meninggalkan suster itu yang tersenyum diam-diam.

.

.

Kaki Rukia yang melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamar 22 segera membuka pintu kamar itu, ia mendorongnya dengan cepat dan menemukan seseorang sedang duduk di ranjang ruangan itu, dan jelas sekali orang itu tidak terlihat sedang sakit atau mengalami kecelakaan.

"Kau?"

Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum samar. "Ada apa? Kau panik?"

Rukia menyembunyikan rona merah dari wajahnya dan mengumpat pelan. "Kau bohong?"

Ichigo tertawa dan mendekati Rukia yang masih berada di depan pintu. "Tentu saja midget, kau pikir aku benar-benar kecelakaan?"

Rukia sekali lagi mengumpat pelan dan secara tiba-tiba melempar handphonenya kearah Ichigo. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan jeruk busuk!" Rukia berteriak dan membuat Ichigo hanya bisa menerima teriakan sekaligus lemparan Rukia dengan kesal.

"Kau yang mulai midget, kau ingin membohongiku dengan kecelakaan pesawat kan? Kau pikir aku orang bodoh?"

"Kau sendiri juga mengerjaiku dengan berpura-pura kecelakaan, kau membuatku panik strawberry!"

"Kau yang mulai midget!"

"Tapi kau juga!"

"Kau tidak berubah walaupun sudah 5 tahun."

"Kau juga, masih menyebalkan."

"Pendek!"

"Jeruk!"

"Cebol!"

"Strawberry!"

"Hei, kalian dua pasangan bodoh bisa berhenti bertengkar? Kalian benar-benar mengganggu," potong Ishida setelah muncul dari pintu yang sekarang sudah terbuka dan dipenuhi beberapa orang yang berkerumun.

"Kalian benar-benar membuat orang lain repot," Ishida mengeluh sekali lagi dan membuat Ichigo serta Rukia mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke Korea saja, sifatmu masih membuatku sebal," Rukia berbalik dan mendekati pintu membuat Ichigo mengejarnya dan menggenggam lengan kecil Rukia sebelum kaki Rukia melangkah lebih jauh.

Rukia melirik Ichigo dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi menepis tangan Ichigo dan melihatnya dengan tangan terlipat. "Ada masalah tuan Ichigo?"

Ichigo melihat mata itu dan tersenyum. "Aktingmu semakin hebat saja, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau kembali ke Korea dan lanjutkan kembali aktingmu itu, aku akan menunggu 5 tahun lagi,"

Rukia mengerutkan ekspresinya. "Untuk apa?"

Ichigo menarik tangan kanan Rukia dan memasukkan sebuah cincin berwarna putih ke jari manisnya. Rukia hanya bisa mengikuti kearah mana permainan ini bergulir.

"Menikahimu," jawab Ichigo dengan tenang.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan ekspresi terkejut, begitu juga dengan ishida yang masih di dalam ruangan itu, ia tidak pernah menduga rencana yang satu ini.

"Ini?"

"Lamaran Rukia Kuchiki, aku melamarmu menjadi istriku 5 tahun lagi,"

Rukia melihat cincin itu dan tersenyum. "Kenapa harus 5 tahun lagi, besok aku siap menikah denganmu."

Ichigo tersenyum lagi dan melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. "Jam 7 kita mulai pernikahannya." Rukia mendengar kata-kata itu kembali terkejut dan menatap Ichigo dengan ekspresi heran sekaligus takut.

"Jam 7?"

"Kau bilang besok pun kau siap, kalau hari ini kenapa tidak?"

Rukia pun hanya bisa berteriak, dan berusaha menendang Ichigo yang telah menariknya keluar dari kamar pasien.

.

.

Rukia duduk di kamar hotel miliknya dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal, ia sudah berpikir beribu-ribu kali tapi tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya akan terjadi sebuah pernikahan dalam waktu beberapa jam dan tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Argh! Dia pasti sudah gila!" Rukia mengerang marah dan melihat jam di dinding yang tergantung di kamar itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Rukia mendengar ketukan dari pintu, ia melirik pintu itu dan melihat seorang pelayan wanita masuk.

"Nona Rukia silahkan anda turun, acara pernikahan akan segara dimulai,"

Rukia menghela nafas dan menelan ludahnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau hari ini ia akan benar-benar menikah, terlalu cepat dan mungkin terlalu gila. Ichigo benar-benar menyiksa perasaannya hari ini.

.

.

Rukia melangkah menuruni tangga perlahan, tangan kecilnya menggenggam pegangan tangga dengan gemetar. Tapi wajah cantiknya tetap tenang, ia bersama dengan Ukitake yang menggandeng tangan kirinya, sebagai pendamping.

Mata violet Rukia mencoba memandang apapun yang berada di bawah, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia tangkap hanyalah seseorang dengan jas hitam dan rambut oranye. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Setelah sampai di bawah Ukitake melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan menyerahkan Rukia pada Ichigo, setelah itu para tamu berdiri menghormati upacara sakral ini.

"Rukia Kuchiki apakah kau bersedia menjadi tunangan dari Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya seseorang tua yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Rukia mengerutkan dahinya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan apa-maksud-semua-ini.

Ichigo tetap diam dan tak menjawab apapun. Rukia hanya mendengus kesal, ia harus mengalah dan bersabar, ternyata memang benar ia tak akan menikah secepat ini.

"Ya, aku bersedia,"

"Dan anda Ichigo Kurosaki, apakah kau bersedia menjadi tunangan dari Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan menjawab dengan mantap, mata violet Rukia pun tersihir dengan ketegasan itu. "Ya aku bersedia,"

"Kalau begitu pasangan pria diijinkan untuk memakaikan cincin pada pasangan wanita. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang menghampiri mereka membawakan sepasang cincin berwarna hitam dan putih dengan ukiran tanggal yang samar-samar terlihat, berbeda dengan cincin yang diberikan Ichigo sebelumnya.

Rukia tak ingin bertanya lagi apa maksud dari semua itu, tetapi ia menerima saja ketika tangan Ichigo memasukkan cincin itu ke jarinya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Acara itu selesai dengan tepuk tangan dari para tamu. Dan Rukia mendengar samar-samar Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau tahu acara apa setelah pertukaran cincin?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Sebaiknya jangan kau lakukan, cerita ini belum berakhir Ichigo, kita belum bahagia? Kau tahu bagaimana akhir dari semua dongeng?"

Tetapi ibu jari Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia perlahan dan wajah Ichigo pun semakin mendekat, beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka sudah saling menempel, Rukia tidak berhak protes karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh tangan kanan Ichigo.

Setelah bibir Ichigo terlepas dari bibir Rukia, Rukia mendengar Ichigo membisikkan kata-kata padanya. "Kau tahu tidak setiap dongeng berakhir dengan pernikahan mereka hanya mengatakan kalau, mereka hidup berbahagia selamanya."

Rukia hanya tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja Ichigo, untuk kali ini aku mengalah."

Beberapa saat kemudian Rukia harus menghadapi beberapa orang tamu yang hendak bersalaman pada mereka. Mata violet Rukia menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto Genryusai.

"Yama-jii, kau datang?" tanya Rukia takjub, dan sedetik kemudian ia melihat Yamamoto tertawa pelan, membuat jenggot panjangnya naik dan turun mengikuti gerakkan rahangnya.

"Tentu saja, ini pertunanganmu bukan? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang, lagipula aku harus melihat calon suamimu sekali lagi," Yamamoto melirik Ichigo yang masih menggandengan tangan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih setidaknya, aku sedikit merindukanmu selama 5 tahun ini," ucap Rukia dan tersenyum, mereka berpelukan sebentar.

"Terimakasih setidaknya kuharap kau mau membantuku mengurus perusahaan setelah ini," tawar Yamamoto dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Rukia.

"Hidupku di dunia entertainment lagipula, aku rasa setelah menikah nanti mungkin ada yang mampu mengurusnya," Rukia melirik Ichigo yang masih saja menautkan alis didahinya.

"Tentu saja, setelah menikah ia harus mengurus semuanya, baiklah aku rasa sudah banyak tamu lain yang ingin bersalaman denganmu," Yamamoto lalu menyingkir dari hadapan Rukia dan melewati Ichigo dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan seolah-olah mengancam pria berambut oranye itu agar berhati-hati.

Setelah itu Hitsugaya dan Hinamori pun ikut, dan menayalami mereka berdua setelah Ichigo menggoda dua pasangan baru itu tentunya. Berikutnya ada Ukitake dan Unohana mereka memang tidak berdampingan, tapi Rukia mulai menggoda mereka, dan meminta mereka bergandengan tangan dan hanya ditanggapi oleh Ukitake dengan tawa.

Dan tamu penting terakhir pasangan suami istri yang baru saja mempunyai anak, Ishida dan Orihime.

"Hei, ini anak kalian? Lucu sekali," ucap Rukia takjub sembari berusaha menggendong bayi perempuan cantik yang baru berusia 4 bulan dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Orihime.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga cepatlah menikah, kau ingin punya anak seperti kami kan?" goda Orihime dan hanya dijawab blushing oleh Rukia.

Setelah hampir setengah tamu menyalami dan member I selamat. Rukia melirik ke kiri dan kanan mencari seseorang dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mendapatkan orang yang ia cari, berambut merah terlihat menonjol dan sedang mengobrol dengan seorang wanita yang ia kenal.

Setelah acara ucap selamat selesai, Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo dan menghampiri 2 orang itu.

"Renji, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Rukia ketika ia sudah berada di dekat 2 orang itu. Renji menoleh dan tersenyum, Rukia pun yakin ia benar-benar mengenali wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Tatsuki, lama tak jumpa!" Rukia secara tiba-tiba memeluk Tatsuki yang merupakan sahabat lamanya, ia benar-benar terkejut bisa bertemu dengan wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Hei, aku kira kau sudah lupa padaku, dan kalau melihat keadaanmu sekarang pasti kabarmu baik-baik saja," Tatsuki tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Rukia yang mengangguk.

"Hei, kalian saling kenal?" tanya Renji dengan ekspresi heran.

"Tentu saja bagaimana bisa aku hadir ke acara elit ini tanpa koneksi, tapi apa tidak masalah kau meninggalkan si jeruk di sana sendirian?" tanya Tatsuki sembari mengerling kearah Ichigo yang sudah berbincang dengan beberapa pria.

"Yah, mungkin tapi aku rasa tidak masalah, dan hei kalian kelihatan cocok, kau sudah mengenalnya ya Renji?" tanya Rukia setelah melihat mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Begitulah, baru saja. Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Renji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang diberikan Renji padanya 5 tahun lalu. "Aku tidak ingin membukanya, setidaknya berikan kepada cinta sejatimu," ucapnya setelah Renji menerima kotak itu. Lalu Rukia tersenyum seolah meminta maaf. Tatsuki hanya memandang tidak mengerti tapi ia bisa menangkap sedikit masalah ini.

"Terimakasih ya kalian berdua mau datang ke acara ini," lalu Rukia pun menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tatsuki terdiam, ia bingung harus mengatakan hal apa lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba Renji menyodorkan kotak yang baru saja ia terima. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang simpan dulu."

Tatsuki menerima kotak itu dengan terkejut lalu tersenyum usil . "Kalau isinya berharga tak akan kuberikan lagi."

Sedangkan Renji hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, dan obrolan diantar mereka berdua kembali mengalir.

Acara puncak selesai dan hiburan lain dimulai, samar-samar terdengar jendela besar yang berada di kubah terbuka dan sebuah kembang api meluncur dari luar. Rukia melihat dengan takjub lalu ia merasakan tangan kanannya disentuh perlahan oleh Ichigo.

Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia, bersama dengan pasangan lain yang berada di sekitarnya.

Ini bukanlah akhir dari sebuah cerita, ini adalah awal dari sebuah kehidupan dan kehidupan ini bahkan akan lebih berat dari sebuah kisah dongeng.

.

END

.

Arigatou!! Buat Review kalian selama ini….

Endingnya benar-benar abal!!!

Mss mau promosiin satu fic judulnya complicated XDD

Oke deh gomenasai untuk kali ini mss gak bisa bales review…

Mss mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview fic yang (sangat) panjang ini.. buat reader, buat yang ngasih saran pokoknya buat semuanya!!!

Hope my another fic will be better than this one *?*

Sannkyu ^^

RnR?


End file.
